Girl Talk
by herpaderpproductions
Summary: Even though the women of Fairy Tail are always busy, they still find time to indulge in some good girl talk with each other. A story of discussions regarding the dating lives of mages throughout and after the main story line of Fairy Tail. Includes NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was something split off from "Speculation" but that I wanted to wait to do until the series was over because I wanted to see how ships would work out. This will be roughly chronological with the series (I might add ideas after the chronological part), and include some stuff post-series. Like most of my other Fairy Tail stuff, this will be more like a series of one shots and less like a story, although it will fit into the larger story of the Fairy Tail manga. I'll try to give context of when each conversation occurs, for those happening during the series.

This will deal heavily with the more canon ships (NaLu, Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza, Elfman/Evergreen, Erik/Kinana, etc.) and some less canon ships (Cana/Bacchus, Mira/Laxus, Meredy/Lyon, etc.)

This is rated T, but certainly will include some mature topics of conversation, so it may go up to an M if it gets really inappropriate.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** Just after Episode 49.

* * *

 **Girl Talk**

"Lucy," Cana groaned.

"Was your date not good?" Lucy asked her, truly curious as to what the guy she'd set Cana up with was like.

"It's not that," Cana replied. "I need girl talk."

"Girl talk? Don't you get a lot of that here?"

"Nah, not like that," Cana replied, knowing she'd have to correct Lucy's misconceptions. "Girl talk. About boys. And sex."

Lucy tried not to blush, even though she knew Cana knew she was a virgin. "I- isn't there someone you can talk to?"

"If there was I wouldn't be complaining to you," Cana said, slumping over the table.

"Can't you talk to Erza or Mira?" Lucy knew that they had all grown up together. Levy had as well, but Lucy knew her friend probably wouldn't want to partake.

"Erza? Total virgin," Cana replied. "You know, for a while, I actually thought she wasn't. I mean, even though Gray is practically her brother, there were just too many Weekly Sorcerer articles to ignore for a while there! Not to mention the other S-class mages convinced they have a claim on her." Lucy knew, she had been fooled by the articles until she saw the Erza and Gray interact.

"Other mages?"

"Not from Fairy Tail. It's mostly just one disgusting guy from Blue Pegasus. I hope you never have to meet him." Cana spat in disgust.

Lucy looked around, making sure Erza wasn't within hearing distance. "But what about the romance novels and the obsession with sexy clothes?"

Cana laughed. "You don't like porn or showing off your assets? According to Erza you like scandalous lingerie, and you haven't even got a boyfriend yet!"

"Speaking of which, how are thongs scandalous to Erza with what she calls armor?!"

"You think she wears underwear under those?" Again, Cana laughed. When she was done, her face turned more solemn. "Besides, I think we learned that Erza only had one guy she was ever interested in, and now that he's dead who knows if she'll ever care about anything other than the guild and her work again."

Lucy nodded, surprised Cana would bring up something so serious.

"Anyways, Mira's also off the table," Cana said, quickly turning the mood cheery again.

"Why not? I thought she'd had boyfriends before," Lucy said.

"Oh, lots of 'em," Cana confirmed. "You know, though, it all started with Laxus, right?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Back before Lisanna died she decided she needed to get laid, and she wanted a challenge. So she somehow seduced him. Back then, she was into girl talk, so she told me to try him out. I actually got Laxus a couple weeks later myself," Cana said with a perverted grin.

Lucy looked away, disgusted but fascinated with how crazy that was – recommending a hook-up to your friend. A hook up, no less, that both girls had known since childhood. It was worse when she remembered that Mira and Cana would've been 17 at the time – and Laxus 21.

"But then Lisanna died. Mira tried to get comfort sex from Laxus but he turned her down. After that, both Mira and Laxus swore off all relationships within the guild and Mira stopped having any girl talk with anyone in the guild," Cana paused. "Well, except for Erza. So she won't talk to me."

"Is that why she started dating all those models?" Lucy asked. She remembered reading all about her favorite model's life before she joined the guild.

Cana shrugged. "I wouldn't call it dating. I think she only actually dated a couple of them, but I can't be sure. Anyways, that streak ended a while ago, so even if she was willing to talk, she'd have nothing to say."

"How about L-" Lucy paused. She would not suggest Levy. "Laki?"

"No. Just no," Cana said. "Have you _seen_ her room? I mean, kinky is kind of hot, I just don't want to hear about her brand of it. Believe me, it's disgusting."

Lucy was morbidly curious for a second, and then remembered Laki's room. "G- good point. Bisca?"

"Oh, please! She and Alzack are going to be dancing around each other forever. She'll never be able to give me good conversation."

"Then maybe you'll have to branch out a bit," Lucy replied, getting sick of Cana's whining.

"Or maybe you'll need to just start getting some? Natsu perhaps? Or maybe Juvia's right and you like Gray?" Cana wiggled her eyebrows.

"C'mon Cana, you know we're just teammates," Lucy whined back.

"Maybe right now, but you never know," Cana replied.

"Wait! Juvia! Why don't you ask Juvia?"

"Nah, Gray'll take a while to show her any interest. He's not close to anyone but Erza," Cana said. "But he's vain – he likes people that like him – and no one likes him more than Juvia, so we'll see how long it takes for him to give in to her."

"If you say so…" Lucy wasn't sure that was a foundation for a healthy relationship, but she also didn't know Gray nearly as well as Cana, so maybe Cana meant something she wasn't understanding.

"Anyways, I gotta go," Cana told Lucy. "I'm supposed to be doing a job this evening."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Some rich guy wants me to do fortunes at his daughter's birthday party, so I need to make myself presentable for kids."

Lucy didn't realize that Cana did any work, but was relieved to know that the woman had some sort of income – she'd always wondered about that with how much money Cana spent on alcohol.

Levy walked over and plopped down next to Lucy with a fruit bowl. "What was that about?"

"Cana's frustrated that no one else has a boyfriend," Lucy sighed, happy to be talking to one of the sane members of the guild again.

"She gets like that when she gets laid," Levy replied. "So I'm assuming the guy you set her up with worked out for her."

"But wouldn't it be nice to have a boyfriend? I haven't even had my first kiss yet!"

Levy laughed. "Maybe, but not in this guild. None of the guys are really worth it."

"I guess so," Lucy replied.

"No – you know so. Unless you like someone?" Levy asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! It's not like that," Lucy insisted.

"We'll find guys eventually," Levy replied. "We're only 17. What's the rush?"

Lucy nodded, agreeing but still desiring that first kiss.

* * *

Erza lay in her bedroom, tired in so many ways. There was the physical exhaustion she normally felt from the non-stop missions and training she subjected herself to. There was the mental exhaustion of calculating her finances to determine if she could go shopping for new armors. And, of course, there was the emotional exhaustion still weighing on her from the Tower of Heaven incident. That was only made worse by seeing Mystogan's face.

She thought about taking a relaxing bath or reading a good novel, but nothing was relaxing right now.

A knock on her door brought her made her jump up from her bed. The door creaked open and closed behind someone. "Erza?" Erza knew from the voice that it was Mira.

"It's unusual for you to be in Fairy Hills this late," Erza said. Mira entered her room carrying a cake box, wine glasses, and a chilled bottle of some of Erza's favorite wine.

"I thought we should talk," Mira told Erza. "The two of us with no interruption, like the old days." Mira meant the time after Lisanna died. Erza, having faced her own share of loss and tragedy, had tried to help Mira through it as best as she could. Although both were close with Cana (being the same age), she wasn't good with delicate situations.

Erza sat back down and let Mira grab a small end table to set the cake and wine down on. Erza peered into the box to check what was inside. The cake was their old go-to: chocolate with strawberry filling. That meant Mira was expecting the conversation to go deep.

"Get something more comfortable on," Mira suggested. "We can't have proper girl talk with you in armor." Surely Mira knew that Erza had used the armor to hide her insecurities.

"What if I want to?" Erza said. After the Tower of Heaven, she thought she wouldn't need her armor as a safety blanket in her own space, but tonight she felt she needed it.

"You don't need it, Erza," Mira assured her. "You're strong enough now."

A golden glow lit the room and Mira looked to see that Erza had requipped into her favorite pajamas.

"Good. Now we can start." Mira began to pour wine into the two glasses and opened the cake box.

* * *

 **A/N** : I hope you enjoyed this! This may be a bit slow to update, but we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Although Jerza is my OTP, I think this story will be a lot more interesting if NaLu and GaLe are more heavily featured, if only because Erza is way too private about relationships (and a lot more likely to grill other people than to allow herself to be grilled). Okay, well, she may spill TMI stuff or overshare if caught off guard, but she wouldn't just tell anyone. Anyways I'm sure some of my Jerza obsession will seep into the story even if it probably shouldn't.

(Also at this point in the series there's a whole lot more intrigue about Jerza than anyone else)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** Set after the Nirvana Arc

* * *

"Hey Mira!" Lucy greeted the barmaid as she entered the guild. As Mira didn't seem too busy, she approached the bar to ask Mira a question that had been nagging her.

"Good morning Lucy! Are you going to look for a job today?" Mira smiled and looked over at the board.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't quite want to go out on a job alone yet. Erza went out yesterday for a job, and I think Gray is going out today. I don't really want to go alone with Natsu."

"I'm sure you'd be okay to share a hotel room. Natsu wouldn't do anything weird!"  
"Then what would you call sneaking into my bed?"

Lucy swore she caught Mira smirking deviously, but her gentle smile returned quickly. "He's never done that to anyone before. Maybe it was a one-time thing?"

Lucy lay her head on the bar. "More like a most-of-the-time thing," she grumbled.

Mira giggled

"Anyways, I have a question," Lucy said, trying to redirect Mira's attention from her relationship (or lack thereof) with Natsu.

"Of course," Mira said. "What is it?"

"What is the deal with Blue Pegasus?"

"What about them?"

"Why are they so creepy? And why is Ichiya so convinced that Erza is his girlfriend?"

"Oh, that. Neither of us know really," Mira said with a wicked smile on her face. "I know they've worked together before, but after one time Erza refused to work with him. Erza said he got drunk and insisted that she was flirting with him, even though she wasn't."

No matter Jellal's existence, Lucy doubted Erza even knew how to flirt. She could be seductive when she wanted to, but it was never to seduce someone. Usually it was for success on a job. "How do you know Erza wasn't flirting?" Lucy asked, wondering if Mira knew something she didn't.

"If she actually wanted to sleep with someone, she'd be entirely incapable of flirting," Mira replied. "But maybe she came off the wrong way. I'm sure you know that happens sometimes."

Lucy nodded. "Then why flirt with me? And Wendy?"

"They flirt with anyone of the opposite gender, and even some of the same," Mira told her. "It's their job."

"What do you mean? I thought they took jobs like normal mages."

"They do, but just like any guild they have a certain niche they fill that brings in most of their income. If Fairy Tail's niche is jobs that require combat skill, their niche is being a host club," Mira explained.

"A host club?" Lucy knew Blue Pegasus only had attractive mages, but she also knew they had skilled and strong mages – otherwise they wouldn't have been called to help with Nirvana.

"Just like Levy and Reedus specialize in non-combat jobs for Fairy Tail, of course they do have powerful mages that go on more active jobs. But there are many guilds that are much better at those jobs and have more mages that can complete them – Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth to name the big ones – so Blue Pegasus won't get most of those big money job requests. Instead, they can make a ton of money using magic to help impress people into giving them money," Mira explained.

"Then why flirt with mages?"

"I don't think they can help it since flirting is the only way they usually communicate. Well, they also have many mage clients, so maybe that as well," Mira tried to answer.

"I just stay away from them, it's better that way," A voice interjected. It was Levy. "Can I get some breakfast, Mira?"

"For Gajeel too?"

"N- no! Just for me. I'm just sitting at his table today because it's quiet," Levy replied.

"I'll get it right out," Mira replied. "The usual?"

"Yeah," Levy said. "Thanks! Lu-chan, wanna eat breakfast with me?"

"I'll meet you over there in a minute," Lucy told her. She waited until Levy had walked away before she spoke again. "Levy and Gajeel, what makes you think that?"

"Levy's been glancing at him recently," Mira said.

"Maybe Levy's just nervous that he's here! He _did_ pin her and her team to a tree when he attacked the guild," Lucy replied in a harsh whisper.

Mira didn't seem bothered at all by Lucy's dissention. "Well, you watch the two of them and see what you think."

Lucy saw Mira place Levy's breakfast on the counter. "I'll take that to her. Thanks, Mira!" She walked away, heading to the secluded table where Levy and Gajeel sat at opposite ends. Levy was quietly reading while Gajeel just brooded over his breakfast.

"I have your breakfast, Levy," Lucy said. Levy looked up.

"Thanks! Where's your food?"

"I had something at home," Lucy lied.

"If you want to steal any of my food, feel free," Levy said, knowing her friend hadn't eaten but unwilling to force her to eat. "How are you? I heard about what happened."

"Okay. I didn't have it nearly as rough as some of the others," Lucy said. "Especially Erza. I swear she has the worst luck in every aspect of her life. It's no wonder she works so hard – getting paid well and completing difficult missions would be a good distraction."

"Yeah. No wonder she so private about things," Levy sighed. "How's Natsu?"

"Holding up just fine," Lucy replied. "Still pissed off about Jellal's arrest, but other than that entirely unaffected."

"Sounds like him," Levy sighed. "Until I met Wendy, I was pretty convinced that all dragon slayers were completely oblivious to emotion." Lucy watched as she glanced over at Gajeel just long enough to see him pretend that he hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Nah, I think that's just a guy thing in general," Lucy said.

"Probably," Levy said. "Speaking of which, who all was there? I know Ichiya came."

Lucy groaned. " _And_ his lackeys"

"And his lackeys," Levy repeated, nodding. "They're actually really hot, but anyone crazy enough to follow Ichiya is too stupid to consider dating."

"You're not kidding. What do they see in him? It's not just his face – that creepy personality is even worse!"

"At least they weren't the only ones. Who else was there?"

"Well, Jura was there," Lucy told her.

"He's not that attractive, but he's definitely powerful and a lot more level-headed than most mages. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up on the Magic Council someday," Levy observed. "But he's way too old for us."

"Great to work with, though! I wouldn't mind teaming up with him if he was in Fairy Tail," Lucy replied.

"Any other guys?"

"Lyon was there," Lucy said.

"What was having a second Gray with you like?"

"Well, thankfully he's a bit better about the stripping," Lucy sighed.

"Lucy-san? Levy-san?" Lucy and Levy looked up to see Wendy standing next to the table. "Can I sit here with you?"

"Of course, of course," Lucy answered, scooting over to let Wendy sit.

* * *

As soon as Mira heard that Erza had returned from another one of the jobs she'd taken to distract herself, she went up to Erza's room at Fairy Hills. The door was slightly ajar, but Mira closed it behind her. She walked through the long rooms Erza rented towards her bedroom.

Something was wrong – the door to Erza's bathroom was open and the mirror was fogged up. Mira knew that Erza rarely if ever took a shower, and it was only when the bath downstairs was out of service, which was not the case that day. A lump under Erza's sheets indicated the girl was under them – something Mira had never seen her do before. Suddenly a hand with a very, very sharp knife shot out from under the sheets.

"Who's there?" Erza's alarmed (but muffled voice) rang through the room.

"It's Mira," she identified herself. Slowly, Erza's eyes came out from under the lump of sheets to check that it was, indeed, Mira.

"Did you bring wine this time?"

"No," Mira replied.

"Cake?"

"I know there's some in your kitchen. I can grab that for you once I know you're okay," Mira told her.

"I'm okay," Erza replied, her voice finally unmuffled as her head popped all the way out from under the covers. Mira could see that her hair was still wet from the shower, and the sheets were soaked. She wondered if Erza had bothered to even dry off. As more of her body emerged, Mira could see that Erza was naked.

"Why don't you get some PJs on while I get the cake? It'll be warmer," Mira urged her friend. Not that Mira minded the view (Erza was _very_ much Mira's type of woman), but it was wrong to think about Erza that way when the girl was so obviously distressed. More importantly, Mira knew that if Erza was so affected that she ignored armor and went to falling out of the shower naked without even bothering to requip into clothes, something was more wrong than it had been since Mira knew her. It would make Mira feel better about Erza's mental status to at least see armor on the Erza. "I'm not getting the cake until I see you get dressed."

Erza gave in and requipped into her normal armor and watched Mira, waiting for her to get the cake. Mira watched to make sure she stayed put before going to get cake and silverware.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mira asked her.

"No," Erza replied honestly. "I don't know. But I'll get over it."

"That doesn't mean you should keep it all in," Mira reminded her. "Are you ready to talk about it now, or do you want to wait?"

"Let's just get this over with," Erza said, grumbling. She grabbed a fork and stuck it into the cake. "How much do you know?"

"Just that you let Jellal go. Why?"

"I- I don't know. I told the others I had it together, but," Erza paused and looked down.

"You don't. You definitely don't," Mira replied. She moved over to hug Erza and let her calm down before going on. "I know it'll be tough to get over him – if you ever do – but we'll figure something out. Fairy Tail always does."

Erza nodded against the crook of Mira's neck.

"But you know they won't kill him," Mira said.

Again, Erza nodded. "With his strength and how fast he can learn complex spells, he's far more useful alive."

"And if he gets his memories back, he'll certainly have useful information for them about various dark guilds," Mira added.

"I just… I just don't want him to be back into slavery, which is probably how they'll treat him," Erza said.

"But there's hope. Maybe if he does enough of what they want, they'll release him eventually," Mira pointed out. "And even if he doesn't get out that way, I'm sure Fairy Tail would help bust him out to see you."

Erza sighed. "Even if he gets his memories back, I'm not so sure he'll ever be able to love me."

"Why not?"

"Well, if he gets his memories back, maybe he'll still be brainwashed," Erza replied. "And if he isn't still evil – if he went back to who he was before they did whatever they did to him, he'll feel guilty. I don't know if he'll ever forgive himself."

"But you won't know until his memories return – if they even do. Maybe you can build a relationship with him while he's recovering," Mira said. "Then he'll have happy memories of you whether his old ones return or not."

Erza pulled back from Mira. "How would that even happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see him while he's in prison," Erza reminded her.

"Like I said, I'm sure we can arrange something," Mira said.

"I know Fairy Tail has strong mages, but even then the council will surely be guarding him closely. It won't work."

"You don't know until you try," Mira replied, a devious smile forming on her face.

"You're too optimistic."

"Once you're feeling better, you'll be more optimistic," Mira assured her. "Is there anything I can do to help you in the meantime?"

"Get me more cake and a bottle of wine," Erza replied. Mira saw that she had somehow already finished the cake Mira had brought. "Oh, and Wendy."

"Wendy?" Mira raised an eyebrow, wondering what purpose her friend could have.

"I want someone to distract me," Erza huffed, crossing her arms.

"Wendy is too young to distract you," Mira replied, adding innuendo to something Erza had intended to be entirely innocent.

"Not like that!" Erza was completely flustered and borderline angry.

"That's more like you, Erza." Mira smiled. She assumed Erza wanted to distract herself by being with her guild. There was a new member to welcome, and Erza would take her time to welcome the girl properly. After all, Erza was most attached to the guild members she could dote on like younger siblings.

Erza flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You'll come to me if you need to talk about this, right?" Mira said as she turned to leave the room.

"Maybe," Erza replied gruffly.

"Just maybe?"

"Maybe," Erza repeated.

Mira knew Erza wouldn't respond again, so she left the room to get what Erza had asked for, knowing it was all the help Erza would accept at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** That ended on a bit of a downer, but the next chapter will be more funny again. (Hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I suppose this is where it gets more shippy, if only because there's more going on with ships at this point so there's more to talk about. Lots of GaLe in this one because this is where we see that ship starting to sail.

As always, this may be a bit OOC because I'm not great at grasping characters, but I'm doing my best!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:**

Part 1: Set a couple nights before the guild leaves for Tenrou Island

Part 2: Set after the Grimoire Heart attack, but before Acnologia's attack/Fairy Sphere activation

* * *

Lucy stretched as she sank into the bath at Fairy Hills. All of the girls from the guild had gathered for one last stress busting night before the S-class trials.

"Where are Erza and Mira?" Lucy asked. Those two never missed bath nights – particularly Mira.

"The Master asked all the S-class mages to help set stuff up," Cana shrugged. "He says it's because he's too old, but we know it's because he's too lazy."

"But he is old," Lucy pointed out.

"True, but his magic negates that," Cana said. "Not to mention most of the planning is coming up with hoops for us to jump through – not heavy lifting."

Lucy sighed. "Is Mira still S-class? I thought she was retired as a mage."

"She's technically S-class," Levy said. "Just retired. Because she doesn't use her magic much, she's not as strong as she was, but she's still strong enough to be S-class. I'd bet if she wanted to she could get into top shape pretty quickly."

"W- wait! She's not in shape?" Lucy had heard about how terrifying she was when she fought Freed.

"Nope," Lisanna replied. "She has a lot more takeovers that she's not strong enough to use right now. I think since the incident with Freed, though, she's become motivated to get that strong again."

Cana grinned. "So you're saying we'll get to watch Erza and her duke it out again?"

"I don't think so," Lisanna replied. "They're both too responsible to destroy the guild now."

Cana laughed. "Responsible? Erza?" She started to double over, but as soon as her face hit the water, she began to cough. Wendy swam over and tried to help Cana.

"U- um. Maybe we should talk about something else?" Wendy suggested as she patted Cana's back.

"Edolas," Cana croaked out. "I wanna know more about Edolas."

Some of the other girls nodded.

"Speaking of Erza, what was Erza like?" Levy asked.

Lisanna shivered. "Terrifying. And not in the same way. She tried to kill members of Fairy Tail – and succeeded most of the time."

"M- maybe we should talk about someone else then," Levy suggested. "What was I like?"

"You were…" Lisanna paused. She tried to think of it diplomatically "Well… You weren't the nicest?"

Levy sighed. "I guess that's a good thing if in Edolas our counterparts tend to be opposites to us in personality."

"Yeah. Usually it's personality, but some like Wendy end up being different in other ways," Lisanna said. "Edolas Wendy is older."

"How about Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"What? You interested?" Cana asked, a perverse grin on her face.

"CANA! Cana then," Levy said. "What is Cana like?"

"Well, Gajeel and Cana are both a lot more well put-together," Lisanna replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Cana asked, the perverted grin replaced with an annoyed look.

"Edolas Gajeel dresses really well – suits and a hat," Lisanna said. "Not to mention he's not impulsive at all. If anything, he does too much research before he acts."

"It was really interesting," Wendy commented. "He and our Gajeel got along really well!"

"That is odd," Levy said.

"Cana, I don't think you'd get along with your Edolas version," Lisanna replied.

"Try me."

"Well, she's really innocent," Lisanna told her. "She doesn't like to drink alcohol. At all. Instead, she likes tea. She also dresses in a really conservative way and makes sure to be very polite at all times."

"Sounds boring," Cana replied. "How does she not drink at all?"

"She hates alcohol," Lisanna replied.

Cana snorted. "Glad she's not this me, then." She grabbed another bottle of sake and poured herself another cup. "How about your siblings?"

"Well, Mira's the same," Lisanna said. "But she didn't have any rebellious phase. Elfman is a lot like he was before I went to Edolas – really shy and submissive."

"Interesting," Levy said. "I suppose Mira's the opposite if you hadn't gone to Edolas, but Elfman is probably the opposite only because you went to Edolas. Was there anyone else that was similar?"

"Well, Bisca and Alzack are pretty similar, but they were already a couple instead of dancing around each other," Lisanna replied.

"How are Gray and Juvia?"

Lucy grinned nervously. "W- well."

Juvia leaned in. " _Well_?"

"Their relationship is flipped," Lucy replied.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Gray's the one obsessed with Juvia, and Juvia's the one who ignores him," Lucy said.

"Juvia would never do that," the girl cried, outraged.

"Remember, Juvia-san, Edolas is opposite," Wendy reminded her, trying to comfort the water mage. Despite that, Juvia had begun to liquify and a rain cloud formed above her head.

"Besides, Juvia, I think you'd still like our Gray more. Isn't part of his appeal that he's hard to get?" Lucy pointed out.

Juvia didn't respond.

"And he keeps way too many layers on at all times," Lisanna added.

"Could you even get him naked?" Cana had once again began to laugh. "If that's Gray – what is Natsu like?"

"A total doormat," Lucy whispered. Unfortunately the bath hall magnified all sound, so everyone heard. Cana's laughter magnified.

"This is too good," Cana said between laughs. "I wouldn't wanna meet myself, but I wish I could go just to see you guys!"

"Does it feel good to be back, Lisanna?" Lucy asked as Cana continued her laughing spell.

"I'll miss everyone in Edolas, but I'm glad I can be back with my family," Lisanna said. "But it'll be hard getting used to everything again. So much has changed!"

"I'm sure it'll all work out," Levy assured her. "You already know that Lucy and Wendy are great."

"Yeah!" Lisanna agreed. "But I don't really know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Well, I want to work the bar with Mira, but it might also be fun to go on jobs," Lisanna said.

"Not to mention more lucrative," Cana added.

"And hopefully moreso after the S-class trials," Lucy continued. "It's too bad that they can only have one person pass."

"Some years they don't have a trial at all, so I'm just happy there's been a lot lately," Lisanna replied.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "I thought they happened yearly!"

"That's only because a lot of the guild's S-class mages retired or moved on to other jobs and the guild's revenue went up, so we can afford to have them," Cana said. "S-class mages get a lot of expensive perks – an office, a longue, sometimes they go to parties or meetings in lieu of the master."

"Do they get a salary like the Master does?"

"Does it really matter with how much they get compensated for their work?" Cana replied.

"If the guild's paying the salary it does," Lucy said.

"Never bothered to find out," Cana told her. "Speaking of which, Levy, have you bothered to find out what Gajeel's dick looks like?"

"WHAT?" Levy squeaked. She tried to tackle Cana to get her to shut up.

"You obviously like him," Cana said.

"Oh, lay off Cana," Lucy said, feeling bold enough to defend her friend. Cana jerked her head around to face her and she immediately regretted her phrasing. "Can't you see that Wendy's not comfortable right now?"

Cana looked over to Wendy, who was blushing bright red and blubbering in embarrassment at the water. Cana, feeling bad for the girl but unwilling to admit her mistake, went over to Wendy and smashed the girl's face into her chest.

"That's not what I meant," Lucy sighed, giving up on making sense of Cana.

"Then why'd she choose him as her partner for the trials?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Levy questioned Cana. The other girls nodded. "The S-class trial probably has a test of intelligence, but the main focus will be on ability in battle. My magic isn't exactly great in battle so I don't use it that way, therefore I need a partner that's adept at fighting. He was my best option."

"I know that," Cana said. "But is that the real reason?"

"YES!" All the girls responded.

"Juvia chose Lisanna to be her partner because Lisanna's abilities would complement Juvia's," Juvia said.

"Yeah, is it really such a crime?" Lisanna asked, backing Juvia up.

"I mean, why'd you pick Lucy, Cana, if you didn't think she'd be a good partner?" Levy asked the woman in question.

"I don't know. I just thought Lucy would be the best partner," Cana said.

"See? It's not because you have a crush on her or anything," Levy told Cana.

"I didn't say that. Well, I don't have a crush on her, but look at that body – I'd totally hook up with her," Cana grinned. "Just not a relationship or anything."

"CANA!" Lucy screamed, reacting to her partner's statement. Wendy had sunk under the water, hoping to hide her blush.

"At least Evergreen and Elfman are open about their relationship," Cana said. "Unlike some people."

"I thought they were trying to hide it. They're denying it to Mira and I," Lisanna replied.

"They're trying, but they're so bad at hiding it that I'd say it counts as not hiding their relationship," Levy quipped.

"Good point," Lucy sighed.

"Speaking of which, Lisanna, how loud is Elfman when they have sex?" Cana asked.

"Eww… I don't want to think about that!" Lisanna said. "Mira says he'll just disappear some nights, so I always thought he went to visit Fairy Hills."

"Nope. Erza's way too scary," Cana said. "Believe me, I've tried to sneak guys in before. Somehow, even if you think she's out on a mission across Fiore she finds some way to find out and chases the guy out. It's less trouble just to buck up the money for a hotel room."

"I wonder where he goes then?" Lisanna asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Cana wiggled an eyebrow.

"No," Lisanna sighed. "Not at all."

* * *

 _On Tenrou Island_

After the attack from Grimoire Heart, the members of Fairy Tail were taking time to heal and rest while plans were being discussed and made about the fate of the S-class trials. While the men were trying to outclass each other's' stories of valor in their fight against the dark guild, the women sat down for a little relaxation. While the conversation started serious enough, with discussion about the day's events and their conditions, it quickly took a less serious turn.

"What was all that with Gajeel earlier?" Juvia asked.

"W- what do you mean?" Levy replied nervously.

"What do you mean 'what does she mean?'" Erza attacked, nodding in agreement with Juvia. "It's not like he wasn't calling you pet names or you didn't help him back to camp."

"Not to mention looking over him well when he got back to camp," Lisanna added.

"And the jealousy you showed when he was lining up for 'nurse' Erza," Juvia said.

"Even just choosing him as a partner in the first place now seems suspicious," Erza agreed. "Initially it seemed like a smart strategic move, but now it makes sense."

"He was protecting me! It was nothing more," Levy tried to convince Erza. She did notice that the iron she produced had a heart in the 'O,' but that was entirely unintentional. She knew she was blushing.

"I thought-" Lucy paused before giving her friend's secret away.

"You thought Levy had a crush on Gajeel, right?" Cana grinned. "I never pegged you to be a masochist, Levy. Liking the guy that beat you up and pinned you to a tree."

"CANA!" Levy squealed, trying to tackle Cana and cover her mouth.

"No," Cana said, fighting Levy off of her, "You're not getting out of this!"

"Shouldn't we be talking about Wendy? Isn't that why you called us girls here to talk anyways, Erza?" Levy pointed out.

"Don't try to change the subject, Levy," Cana warned.

"No, Cana, she's right. Wendy is in a much more dire situation," Erza said.

"And what would that be?" Mira asked.

"Mest," Erza said.

"I don't think Wendy would say anything incriminating to him. Besides, the Magic Council wouldn't actually destroy their most powerful guild," Mira replied.

"It's not that," Erza told her. "He's a total pedophile, and he's after Wendy."

"Oh?" Mira asked, a pleasant smile on her face. "Why do you say that?"

"Have you _seen_ him Mira? The way he looks at her?" Erza exclaimed in a very outraged voice.

"Seriously, it's creepy as fuck," Cana agreed.

"It's creepy enough that he conveniently 'ran into her' on her way home from the guild late at night, only to ask her to be his partner for the S-class trials," Lucy backed Erza up.

"Or just how he disappeared with her off the boat. He's also kept her separated from the rest of us quite a bit," Levy said. "What if he did that to kidnap her?"

"It would make sense. I was always told that pedophiles keep kids away from their families as much as possible to try and seduce them," Lucy said off-hand.

"Yeah! He's off the island now – he's probably back with the council – but who's to stop him from coming and taking her?"

"And _that's_ why we need to talk, Mirajane." Erza was obviously frustrated with her former rival's questioning of the situation. "We need to find a way to protect her."

"Can we figure this out when we're off the island? Who's to say he'll even come back to the guild?" Cana asked her.

"Oh, I know he'll come for her," Erza stated grimly. "That's how these disgusting creatures operate."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do a great job of protecting her at Fairy Hills then," Mira said. "I've heard you're good at keeping men from defiling the women there." Despite no hint of sarcasm in Mira's voice, Cana and Levy began to snicker at her.

Erza nodded proudly, oblivious to the fact that the other girls were obviously unhappy with her "protection."

"Anyways, if we're going to head home, we probably need to help pack up," Mira suggested.

"Cana and I have something we need to do as well," Lucy said as she stood up from the circle.

"Erza?" The Master called. "I need to discuss something with you!" She nodded and got up to resume the duties of an S-class mage.

Wendy watched from afar as the circle of women was broken. She wondered what they had been discussing, but figured she didn't want to know. Still, she waited for the day that she would be old enough to fully appreciate the conversations only those older Fairy Tail members could have.

* * *

 **A/N:** The end of this chapter! Next is Pre-GMG, then during/after GMG.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is has girl talk, it will include a Fairy Tail B "bro talk" interlude because they're all bros if we're being honest and we need some brOTPs up in here as well. (Although Mira and Juvia don't count as bros, they're good wingmen so we'll include them here)

Just a heads up – this is a lot longer than the previous chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** During Episode 155 (idk the manga chapter number), after the team was announced but before they arrived in Crocus

* * *

After the team announcement, Makarov shooed Team Natsu out to a tailor in Magnolia to get team uniforms made. Erza had invited Lucy for "team bonding" at Fairy Hills (without the boys, of course).

"Mmm… this feels so good," Erza said as she sank into the bath water – the first activity on the long list of nothing she'd prepared.

"Yeah, especially after getting second origin unlocked," Lucy replied. "I'm still sore from that experience!"

"Agreed," Wendy sighed contentedly.

"Do you know what our room arrangements will be like, Erza?" Lucy asked.

Erza shook her head. "I think Mira is working on it, which doesn't bode well for us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she gets overly invested in romance, and she seems to find it funny that Natsu slips into your bed," Erza replied. "So I'd bet she'll put you two in the same room somehow, with the excuse being that the guild doesn't have enough funds to give us our own rooms."

Lucy groaned. "And let me bet – she'll get herself a nice cushy room?"

"Well, she'll probably share it with Lisanna," Erza said.

"As if that's any consolation when we have to share a room with Natsu and Gray," Lucy responded.

"Is it really that bad? I'll make them bathe if it's any consolation," Erza said.

"It won't stop Natsu from climbing in my bed."

"We don't know for sure that'll happen," Wendy tried to assure Lucy, even though she suspected Erza was correct.

"I'm sure it will," Lucy grumbled. "Will there be any cute guys from other guilds?"

"Not Blue Pegasus," Erza said.

"You have to admit, they are attractive," Lucy replied.

"You can't even say that with a straight face," Erza said.

"Their terrible personalities are bad enough that they come off as ugly human beings anyways," Lucy said. "There's no way I'd touch them with a 10-foot pole!"

"Not to mention the potential STDs," a voice said from the doorway. Lucy looked to see that it was Levy. What she missed was Wendy's bright red face.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed, not sure if the exclamation was due to Levy's arrival or her statement.

"But really, they have to have STDs," Levy said.

"Just another reason to avoid them," Erza replied.

"Wouldn't you know if they have anything nasty?" Levy asked Erza pointedly.

"Why would I? It's not like I have any interest in anything about Blue Pegasus."

"Because I swear you somehow know all the gossip from your missions! You just keep it to yourself until it's relevant," Lucy reminded her.

"True," Erza said. "But that is strictly a matter of gossip."

"You mean no one – not ONE of the many powerful mages across Fiore knows?"

"No. As long as someone is strong in battle it doesn't matter," Erza replied.

"Will there be anyone else there more interesting?" Levy asked.

"Aren't you already into Gajeel?" Lucy reminded her.

"W- well shouldn't I be curious for the sake of the other girls in the guild?"

"It's hard to know," Erza answered Levy's question. "Most of the men that are currently our age were too young for me to have met before Tenrou Island, and those that I did meet I didn't assess in that way."

"Only 'cause you should have Jellal wrapped around your little finger," Lucy said under her breath.

Erza must have heard Lucy's statement because she blushed as she turned her head away to hide a melancholy expression on her face. Lucy decided that the matter of Jellal was, indeed, too sore to bring up for Erza. She thought they were on good terms, but whatever had happened on that beach had left Erza in an odd mood – and not in a good way.

"Surely there's someone?" Levy asked. "Someone that was our age before Tenrou Island?"

"Well, there's Bacchus," Erza answered. "But he's more Cana's type."

"How so?"

"He's a strong, muscular, S-class mage," Erza explained.

"That sounds like he'd be most of our types, though," Lucy commented.

"Not when his power is fueled by alcohol," Erza scoffed at her. "He's the only one I know that could out drink her."

"Yeah, that sounds about right for Cana," Levy sighed. Lucy and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"We don't even know if he'll be there yet," Erza said. "So we'll see."

"Anyone else? Maybe in Sabertooth?"

"Most of their most powerful mages were significantly younger than us, so they'll probably be around our age now," Erza replied. "I heard that they have two powerful dragon slayers, but I can't tell you what they look like."

Wendy perked up. "Dragon slayers?"

"Yes, but I've never met them personally," Erza told her. "I would assume we'll see them there if Sabertooth intends to defend their title, so I'm sure you'll be able to meet them."

"Maybe Lyon will be there with Lamia Scale?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but there's no way," Levy said. "He's got all that baggage with Gray."

"True, true," Lucy replied. "I can't wait to meet all the different guilds! I know I ended up with Fairy Tail, but there's so many cool guilds out there."

Erza smiled, admiring what she saw as Lucy's cuteness.

"I'm excited to see meet other young mages," Wendy said.

"That's right," Lucy said. "You are one of the younger members of our guild. I'm sure there will be at least a couple mages your age."

"Are you coming with on my expedition to find the best bakery in Crocus, Wendy?" Erza asked her.

Wendy enthusiastically nodded.

"Wouldn't eating too much be a problem if you want to be feeling your best for the competition?" Lucy asked them.

Erza whipped her head around to glare at Lucy. It was at that moment that Lucy knew her question would go unanswered.

"Speaking of which, I believe we should go upstairs. I bought us some cake to eat before we leave tomorrow," Erza said. Lucy saw Wendy's eyes light up.

"Sounds good!" Wendy agreed.

"We'll be going then, Levy," Lucy told her as the three team members got out of the bath.

"Good luck," Levy said. She winked at Lucy as the celestial spirit mage followed her teammates out of the bath.

* * *

Jellal walked out of Makarov's office feeling entirely victorious. He had gone to Fairy Tail's master to present his quandary about the mysterious magic source and come out a member of Fairy Tail Team B. Makarov had given him some papers describing Mystogan's magic along with a spare set of his clothing and the staves Mystogan left behind. He read the papers studiously in Makarov's office, knowing it would be best to leave them with the guild for proper keeping. The magic would be easy enough for Jellal to copy, and he was a fast study, but he wanted some practice.

After a quick chat with Meredy and Ultear about the new arrangement, he set himself up in the woods outside of Magnolia to practice with the staves. He'd barely gotten used to handling them when he felt a mage coming up behind him.

"Come on, we're leaving," a deep male voice said. Jellal turned around to see Laxus standing behind him.

"Leaving?" Jellal asked.

"For Crocus. Fairy Tail B team is a covert mission of sorts – Gramps wants to surprise the rest of the guild, so we're leaving ahead of all of them."

"When? I need to get my stuff together," Jellal told him.

"I already got Meredy and Ultear to agree to lug it with them. Wouldn't want Mystogan being seen with Jellal Fernandez's stuff, right?"

"I suppose not," Jellal agreed.

"Anyways, Magnolia train station. 10 minutes. Be there," Laxus commanded.

"Or what?" Jellal asked to test the waters.

"Or you'll have to get your ass to Crocus in a decent amount of time on your own dime," Laxus told him.

Jellal finished putting on his Mystogan guise and strapped the staves to his back and used Meteor to get him to the train station. There he found himself approaching Laxus and a couple of Fairy Tail members he barely recognized. He knew who Juvia was – she had been one of the members who had their second origin unlocked by Ultear. The other man was likely Black Steel Gajeel – a man he'd heard enough about during his days on the council, but one he hadn't seen outside of an occasional picture. The last was a pretty girl around Erza's age. He recalled that she was a model for the Weekly Sorcerer, but because he had no interest in the magazine he hadn't bothered to note her name. She was the first to notice him. She smiled and waved him over to the group.

"We were waiting for you," she said sweetly. He could tell there was something much more dangerous under the surface, and wondered if it was leaking out because he was late or if it was just powerful enough for any mage to sense. "I'm Mirajane Strauss!"

Jellal instantly recognized the name – the council was incredibly concerned about her magic when it had first presented. Before her, no takeover mage had had the power to utilize the power of demons, and one that could was seen as a serious danger. When she came into her own and it was determined that her mastery of the demons through takeover was absolute (well, not absolute, but as good as any other Fairy Tail member's control over their ability to destroy stuff), the council stopped caring. Still, they were relieved when she announced she was retiring from being a mage.

An announcement told the group that the train would be leaving soon, so the group went onto the train. Mira led them into a large private cabin.

"I felt it would be nice to have time to get to know each other on the way over," she said, smiling intensely. Jellal was beginning to wonder if her smiles were as innocent as they looked. "Not to mention we have less of a chance of being seen in a private cabin. Does anyone know runes to stop noise from getting out?"

"Why?" Laxus snorted. Jellal saw him quickly shoot a lustful look at Mira, but that was wiped off his face almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Because we have some things we need to discuss," Mira replied. Jellal suddenly felt as intimidated as Gajeel and Laxus tried not to look. Juvia had, thus far, remained calm and silent.

Jellal quickly set up a perimeter around the group to prevent any noise from leaving their cabin.

Mira thanked him politely and Jellal felt the pressure emanating from her leave the cabin.

"First up, before Mira gets to what I suspect will be long and painful, we need to go over what Mystogan's like," Laxus said. While the second part of his statement seemed helpful, the first part seemed a lot less appealing. He wondered if he should leave now, but he wanted to be the best team mate he could be.

"I never met him," Mira said. Gajeel grunted in agreement and Juvia nodded, leaving Jellal's crash course on all things Mystogan to Laxus.

"First of all – he hates being seen by guild members, particularly Erza. But that's not public knowledge, so you should be okay if you're seen with us," Laxus told him.

"How did he accomplish that?"

"By sleeping spell. But we'd like it if you didn't put us all to sleep every time you see us outside of the arena," Mira replied.

"That sounds fine," Jellal agreed.

"Going along with that, he's very quiet," Laxus said. "You could hardly get two words outta him."

"I think that will be harder to achieve," Mira said.

"How'd you know?" Laxus asked her.

"He's quite the talker," Juvia replied. "Or he was last time we saw him. Especially with Erza." As she said the last bit, a lovesick expression appeared on her face. Jellal swore he could see her mumbling to herself as she imagined something.

"With Erza, huh?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

Mira's smile turned more dangerous.

"Let's not get too off track," Laxus said, looking Mira directly in the eye.

"What else is there to even say?" Gajeel huffed. "Dude never talked to us and was strong. That's all you need to know."

"Did Gramps tell you about his magic?"

"Yes," Jellal replied. "I believe I can execute it if necessary."

"I heard you're a quick study," Laxus nodded, seemingly impressed. "Hopefully you don't need to use it, but if you pull it off with only four hours to learn it, I'll owe you a beer."

"Then I'll owe you one if I fail?" Jellal propsed.

"Nah," Gajeel replied for Laxus. "With what it looks like the Demon's got comin' for ya'."

Laxus nodded. "That will be enough punishment. No need for a repeat."

"Anything else you need to tell him?" Mira asked.

"Nope," Laxus replied. "As long as he can play the strong and silent type well."

"Good," Mira said, magic energy rolling off of her, betraying her angelic face. "My turn."

Jellal felt the pressure return to the room. He tried to stop shivering.

"Should we leave?" Laxus asked Gajeel softly. He could see Mira staring Jellal down, obviously exceedingly angry at him.

"The Demon's not after us," Gajeel snorted. "Besides, don't you want to know what this is all about?"

"Kinda," Laxus told him. "I haven't seen her this pissed in forever."

"Yeah, and you totally think pissed off Mira is hot," Gajeel said. Mira glared at the two men and they shut up. When she turned her attention back to Jellal, both men breathed a sigh of relief. "What'd you do anyways, Starboy?"

"Yes, what _did_ you do, Jellal?" Mira asked sweetly. Jellal suspected that Mira knew the answer to her question - otherwise, she wouldn't be asking it.

"I fell down on top of her, hurting her," Jellal answered, trying to evade verbalizing what he knew the real problem was.

"We both know that wasn't what hurt her. Try again," Mira replied, her voice getting deeper.

"I almost kissed her," Jellal replied. He could feel sweat begin pouring down his face. Mira pulled his mask off his face so she could see his full expression. Jellal tried to keep his expression neutral, but he knew it wasn't working.

"One more chance," Mira said, her voice lower by an octave and magic visibly pouring off her body. Her forehead was practically against Jellal's as she leaned over him.

"I told Erza that I had a fiancée," Jellal replied, his voice shaking.

"And?" Mira pulled back just far enough so he could see the change in her eyes and hair.

"And it was a lie," he admitted.

"The fuck were you thinking?!" Gajeel roared at Jellal.

Laxus nodded in agreement with Gajeel, a solemn expression on his face. "Seriously, for being some genius or prodigy or whatever, you're a total idiot."

Mira backed away from Jellal, allowing the other men in the room to go after him.

"Seriously, though, what the fuck, Jellal?"

"I can't have her," Jellal told them softly.

"That's a lie," Gajeel snorted. "You're the only guy Titania shows any interest in."

"And not for the lack of opportunity," Laxus told Jellal. "There's tons of guys all over her and I don't even think she's had her first kiss yet."

"I'm not good enough for her – I've sinned too much in the past. I hurt her," Jellal said.

Laxus scoffed. "She forgave you for that a while ago."

"I did some terrible shit to Shrimp, but I got over it," Gajeel admitted. "I'd just be punishing her more by ignoring her."

"I thought you weren't together?" Jellal asked.

"Only because they're both too stubborn to admit they love each other," Mira replied for Gajeel.

Gajeel glared at her and turned his head away.

"I've done some really bad shit too," Laxus told Jellal. "But to the whole guild. I feel bad about it, but accepting that they forgave me and opening back up to them lessened the sting."

For the first time, Jellal thought he saw a genuine smile on Mira's face – one appreciating Laxus's confession.

"At least don't lie to her again," Laxus said. "If by some miracle she's fooled, you'll break her heart."

"Titania's not easily fooled though," Gajeel added. "She can sniff a lie out from a mile away, and you'll feel the consequences. If she doesn't know that your fiancée is fake, something's wrong."

Laxus nodded.

Mira's smile had hardened again. "Oh, she knew immediately." Jellal shivered.

"If you're not ready for anything serious, just keep her as a good friend and let it escalate from there, and if she tries to escalate it, don't lie like a fucking idiot," Gajeel suggested.

"Especially such a dumb lie," Laxus added. "Look, if you need help with her, we'll help you as long as you agree not to be a dumbass. I don't like Erza that way, but none one likes a heartbroken Erza."

"Titania's went insane after you saw her," Gajeel said. "It was disturbing. She pretends she's okay but then she acts weirder than normal."

"Juvia remembers the night we returned to Magnolia Erza locked herself in her room. She ate so many cakes that she got sick and couldn't train," Juvia said, illustrating Gajeel's point. "I'm sure she was also upset that you squandered such a romantic opportunity so badly." Jellal could feel the malice rolling off Juvia – it was almost as scary as Mira's.

"Really? Where were they?" Laxus asked out of curiosity.

"On a beach," Mira replied.

"Well, to be fair, sex on the beach is nasty. I don't want to get sand on my dick," Laxus said, although he wondered if that would be a good reason to turn down a kiss or a make out session. He also wondered how angry Mira and Juvia would get at him for seemingly attempting to justify Jellal's actions.

"Jellal had has cloak with him," Juvia informed him. Laxus shrugged, knowing he dodged a bullet.

"It was also at sunset, with him lying on top of her and a hair's breath away from kissing her," Mira said.

"Oh, fuck that," Laxus said. "Erza hates it when guys touch her – _especially_ when they're on top of her. She not only tolerates it, but almost kisses you? _And_ on a beach at sunset – a setting girls think is really romantic?" Laxus and Gajeel were both trying to hold in their laughter.

Juvia sighed. "He may be beyond help." She ignored that the man in question was sitting next to her.

"I just," Jellal tried to say, but quickly lost his train of thought.

"Just talk to her normally," Mira advised him. "Work with her, spend time with her. Just that will make her happy enough until you're ready."

"But don't fucking lie again," Laxus said, finally propelling himself and Gajeel in to full blown laughter.

"I'm going for a walk," Jellal said, standing up and heading to the door.

"Just make sure you come back soon," Mira called as she watched him close the door behind him.

"You think we were too hard on him?" Laxus asked, almost feeling bad after seeing Jellal's sweaty, blushing face.

"Nah, he's an idiot," Gajeel assured him.

"He deserved it," Juvia said.

"Well, that settles that," Mira said happily, dusting her hands off as if she'd completed something much more hands on. "Would you mind helping me make sure he doesn't do anything stupid at the games."

Gajeel snorted. "Like hell he'll do something that stupid after that. Hopefully for Titania he'll take our advice."

"You mean 'hopefully for us,'" Laxus replied. "A miserable Erza is an entirely awful Erza to deal with. I didn't even tell him the worst of it."

"The worst of it?" Gajeel asked.

"While you were still out training. She got so drunk the girls had to carry an angry, struggling, and destructive Erza back to Fairy Hills," Laxus said.

"It was awful," Juvia said. "Once Mira tied her up to stop the struggling, she started acting really perverted as well."

"Titania's into that stuff?" Gajeel asked. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Mira smiled dangerously.

"Jellal better like punishment then, Gihihi," Gajeel joked. Laxus snorted, trying to stop a laugh from coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, if he really likes being punished for his crimes that much and Erza wants him that much, let's make 'em get it on," Laxus continued.

"Oh, I don't know if she'd do that to him," Mira said. "She's much too shy with him."

"Titania? Shy? Around guys?" Gajeel scoffed at Mira's statement.

"Around him," Mira said. "Because she's interested in him romantically."

"Prove it," Laxus challenged her.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see it one way or another during our time in Crocus," Mira said.

"And if we don't?" Laxus asked, giving her a hungry expression.

Mira leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm not giving you a blowjob if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't-" Laxus tried to correct her. He knew better than to think Mira would forgive him for turning her down, even if he wished she would.

"You might get one, but unrelated to this particular issue," Mira said. "And it won't be from me." She sat back onto the bench facing him. "Would anyone like food? I was going to go to the dining car."

"No, thank you," Juvia said. Laxus shook his head and Gajeel asked for iron – something Mira couldn't get him, so Mira left. On the way out, she decided to tease Laxus one last time – with a wink.

* * *

 **A/N:** All done! Next time will have shorter vignettes during the GMG.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This will be a chapter of several short little segments – roughly one for each day of the GMG. There will be a separate chapter for stuff that happens after the dragon attack but before the ball. There's also no Day 5 because I'd imagine there was too much urgency at that point to have any girl talk. Instead, there's a bonus part for the day off.

The bonus was inspired by the fact that at least for a while there was a MLM scheme aimed at selling sex toys to college age girls at parties and why was that even a thing? (Also the fact that they have upscale stores that sell this stuff hosting bachelorette parties) It takes place during the day off between competition days 4 & 5\. It will be the longest part of this because it's a plot bunny that's been in my head for a while. This part puts it in M territory, so the rating's been upped.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** GMG Arc: Day 1 – In Bar Sun after Makarov's speech. Day 2 – After the competition ends but before Yukino shows up. Day 3 – After OVA 5. Day 4 – After the competition ended.

* * *

 _Day 1_

The women of Fairy Tail's teams A and B along were slumped over a table at Bar Sun. Cana and Levy had joined them, if only to make sure they ate (and drank) enough to get them through to the next day. One day of competition had been long and exhausting, so they would surely need energy for more. Now they were finally free to relax until the party ended and they were forced to sleep.

"Ugh," Lucy groaned. "It feels like I've been run over."

"You did have a rough fight," Erza said, sipping her drink.

"I'll be okay," Lucy tried to assure her.

"Say, Erza, what the fuck was that with Mystogan?" Cana asked her. The other women at the table thanked their lucky stars she was sober enough to not call him by his real name.

"He was going to reveal himself," she replied. "Ultear knew that, so she used the sensory link Meredy set up to sabotage him."

"But why not sooner?" Lucy whispered. "He's the only active mage in the world right now using heavenly body magic – surely they'd figure it out when he used Grand Chariot or Meteor."

Erza put her hand on her chin. "I don't know. I have heard an armor exists that allows one to use basic heavenly body magic, so perhaps Ultear assumed they would assume he had some magical item that allowed him to use it. True heavenly body magic is much more powerful and harder to learn, so it would be easy to know it was Jellal under Mystogan's mask."

"Not to mention gaudier. I looked it up, and it seems only true heavenly body magic will change the sky like that. The magic council would have to know who was doing it and where because they could see the change in the sky," Levy added.

Cana laughed. "That almost makes it funnier than it was. Surely he'd only do something so stupid if he was trying to show off for someone. Erza, perhaps?" The other girls tried not to laugh as they saw Erza's expression change from a neutral one to something more ominous.

"But imagine if he had fought Ichiya," Mira replied. Erza's ominous expression lightened slightly.

"Of course he would have crushed Ichiya," Erza said. "With only Mystogan's attacks. Ichiya may be a good wizard, but Fairy Tail's S-class mages are far superior."

"Only because he wants to keep Ichiya's creepyass nose away from his girl," Cana said. The other girls looked horrified, waiting for Erza to yell at Cana, but instead a luminescent blush lit up her face.

"Oh, it's all right, Erza," Mira assured her. "There will be other chances for that to happen."

Erza nodded, looked down at the table and mumbled something to herself.

* * *

 _Day 2_

Tonight, the women gathered outside for some fresh air before they returned to their hotels.

"Yesterday 'Mystogan,' today Gajeel and Natsu," Lucy groaned. "How stupid _are_ the men of this guild?"

"To be fair, it wasn't really their fault – they didn't know it was going to involve moving vehicles until after they signed up," Levy tried to justify the dragon slayers' performance.

"You don't have to try to defend your _boyfriend_ ," Cana teased her.

"Yeah! It seems like it's a dragon slayer thing in general. Or maybe a male dragon slayer thing? Wendy doesn't seem to have motion sickness," Lucy said.

"Maybe it's an age thing?" Wendy proposed meekly. She hoped it was a male dragon slayer thing, but she was too smart to let herself truly believe that that was the case.

"Aww, Wendy," Cana said, wrapping her arms around the young girl. "You'll hit puberty eventually!"

"Speaking of puberty, you looked great today Mira!" Levy complemented the older girl. Of course she was jealous of Mira's assets, but having Gajeel's interest had boosted her confidence.

"Thanks! I didn't want to participate in anything too violent, so I was lucky Jenny agreed to do that," Mira replied. "Though I hadn't realized how much more embarrassing it is to model bikinis in front of a crowd as opposed to a camera."

"I wouldn't have known it," Lucy assured Mira.

"If you don't like violence, why'd you go for _that_ Satan Soul?" Levy asked her. She knew Mira still liked violence, no matter how much she said otherwise.

"It was so powerful!" Wendy agreed.

"Oh, that," Mira said cheerily as usual. "I hadn't been well trained enough to use it in years, so I just wanted to!"

"I highly doubt that's the real reason," Lucy whispered into Levy's hear.

"Elfman did really well today as well," Wendy said. "He looked really strong!"

"He's been working hard," Mira replied. "I think he's trying to impress Evergreen, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"All the guys this week were trying to impress their girls. Elfman, Je- Mystogan, Gajeel, Natsu," Cana listed off. "And Blue Pegasus is going to impress all the girls."

"What makes you think Gajeel and Natsu were trying to impress girls?" Lucy pointedly asked Cana.

"Oh, I don't know," Cana whistled, obviously not convinced of what she was about to say. "Maybe they were just having a dick measuring contest like usual. Speaking of which, who were you trying to impress, Mira? It wasn't Jenny or Jason."

Mira smirked before leaning towards Cana's ear. "Maybe just showing Laxus what he's missing out on."

Cana snorted at that. She returned the conversation to a normal volume. "Yeah, like you want him anyways."

"Nope, but why not? He likes pain," Mira said. They gave each other wicked grins before Cana started laughing. The other girls stared at them.

"It's probably better not to know what that was about," Levy whispered to Lucy.

"I think I know," Lucy said, feeling suddenly sick to her stomach.

"Do I want to know?" Levy asked her. Lucy shook her head.

* * *

 _Day 3_

The girls were gathered in Fairy Tail A's room while the men (and Cana) were still out drinking following what they considered a "successful" night at Ryuuzetsu land. The girls had felt it less so.

"Ah, Juvia is so jealous that Levy got to ride the Love Love Slider with Gajeel," the girl whined childishly.

"It kinda sucked," Levy admitted. "I thought it was nice until he got motion sick! I was worried he was going to throw up on me."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "That sounds awful."

"I'm just glad I didn't go on it," Wendy said. "It looked kinda scary."

"Scary? I would've been mortified to be Erza," Lucy said. Erza was still missing, as she had to deliver an unconscious and anemic Jellal back to Meredy and Ultear. "I couldn't imagine my swimsuit shredding like that while I was in such an intimate position."

"Hey – Jellal seemed to like it," Levy smirked. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively for extra effect. Wendy's face grew bright red and Carla drew her away from the conversation. "No wonder Erza's not back yet!"

"Jellal won't do anything to her," Lucy assured Levy. "He's passed out!"

"Gosh, I've never seen a guy his age so embarrassed by a naked woman," Levy sighed. "Poor Erza – I didn't realize it was possible to get a guy _too_ turned on. I suppose that's what happens when you pull a Jellal…"

Juvia sniffed. "E- even though Gray-sama denies Juvia, I'm sure he would never be so embarrassed."

"I guess that's why all of us are still virgins," Lucy joked.

"Oh, don't worry," Mira told them. "It'll work out eventually, I'm sure!"

Lucy sighed.

"Yeah! Carla told me you hung out with Gajeel at Ryuuzetsu land, Levy," Wendy said, jumping back into the conversation.

"How was it?" Lucy asked, suddenly excited for the conversation again.

"It was fun! Happy wanted to help feed the fish, so we all helped out," Levy replied.

"That sounds fun. Did Happy end up eating any of the fish?" Wendy asked.

Levy shook her head. "No, Gajeel and I were good enough at keeping an eye on him."

"Do you think he enjoyed it?" Lucy asked.

"It's always hard to tell with Gajeel, but I think so," Levy said.

"So a second date is in order?" Mira asked, causing Levy to blush. "I know a good restaurant nearby you could go to."

"It's not like that," Levy told Mira. "Yet," she added on in a mischievous whisper.

 _Later, at Fairy Tail B's Inn_

Erza and Mira sat on Mira's bed wearing little more than towels after a long bath they'd shared. Mira massaged Erza's shoulders, knowing they were sore from her match.

"So, did you like it?" Mira asked.

"Like what?"

"I'm sure you know I could see you embracing Jellal on the waterslide while your bikini undone. And Ichiya was upset enough about Jellal groping you that he told me what happened," Mira explained. "So, did you like it?"

Erza's face was already blushing.

"Considering you don't have that reaction to any other guys, I'd say that's a 'yes.'"

Erza was still silent. Mira stopped her massage and moved to see Erza's face. "Did _he_ enjoy it?"

"W- what?! He- he left unconscious," Erza replied indignantly. "Obviously he was too offended by my nudity."

"Why would he be offended? He had a nosebleed – they say that means he was massively turned on," Mira said. "And couldn't you have felt _anything_ between his legs being that close?"

Erza's blush intensified and she nodded. "That part of him seemed to be enjoying it."

Mira's eyebrows raised. "Oh, really? Do tell. Is he well endowed? Did he apologize at all for it?"

"Yes," Erza replied.

"To which question?"

"He did not apologize," Erza answered the second question.

Mira squealed in excitement and hugged her friend. "Oh, that's wonderful Erza! Maybe you won't die a virgin after all." Erza shot her a playful glare, knowing what Mira said had been a joke, and began to laugh.

 _At Crime Sorciere's Campsite_

"You sure he's okay?" Meredy asked Ultear as she poked Jellal's face. The man was staring blankly over Crocus.

"According to Erza, Wendy said he was fine," Ultear answered. "I think he's too… overstimulated… to care about much right now."

"I thought you said he wasn't a virgin," Meredy said. "How'd he be _that_ embarrassed by a girl, even if her bikini was shredding off in front of him?"

"It's much different when it's someone you're in love with," Ultear replied. She hadn't told Meredy that she was the one who'd slept with Jellal – well, Siegrain – and only because she had been lonely as well. Now that both of them were "better," or at least not brainwashed and evil, they had agreed to forget it happened. Instead, Ultear saw encouraging Jellal to have a love life of his own choosing as part of her repentance for taking advantage of a Jellal she had brainwashed into liking her that way. Watching Jellal's interactions with Erza, Crime Sorciere's rule about dating was quickly becoming another big regret. "Especially when you're an idiot like Jellal and you don't feel you deserve her. And worse still when she loves you back."

"Someday we'll get him to admit his feelings to her," Meredy said.

Ultear looked at Jellal's pitiful state once more. "Hopefully soon, or we won't get much done."

* * *

 _Day 4_

"I'm so sore right now," Lucy commented.

"Then it's good that we'll only have one team for the last day of competition," Erza nodded as she sat on her bed. "It will free you up for more important things."

"Juvia will be the substitute now, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah."

"She must be over the moon – to be on a team with Gray," Wendy sighed. "I know she was disappointed that Gray didn't acknowledge her hard work in the Naval Battle."

"She was really impressive," Lucy admitted. "I totally thought I would lose to her. As bad as it is to say, I'm relieved that Gray distracted her!"

"Gray noticed her," Erza said. "He just won't admit it."

"He's one of those guys?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"One of those guys that thinks admitting they like a girl is a sign of weakness so they just don't," Lucy said.

"No, he's not like that," Erza sighed. "I think he's scared to admit he likes someone."

Lucy nodded.

"On the other hand, Natsu is bad about hiding his affection," Erza said with a demure chuckle into her hand.

"W- what! No! You were just as concerned about me," Lucy insisted.

"You should've seen him when you were knocked out," Wendy said.

"It's not like that," Lucy whined.

"Like what?" Gray asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing," Erza answered. "Just like the nothing I have to say to you." She grabbed Gray by the collar and dragged him back out of the room.

"I'm scared," Wendy said, knowing that Gray was about to face a very, very scary Erza.

* * *

 _Bonus: Day Off_

Erza stood in front of the overly pink boutique with a grumpy expression on her face. "Remind me why we're even here again, Mira?"

"Because this company offered me an opportunity to be a spokesperson for them, and offered me and a friend an opportunity to try some of the products before I agreed to it," Mira reminded her.

"I thought you said you weren't going to agree to their offer – that you were retired from modeling, and that even if you weren't you didn't want to be associated with an adult toy company – even if it's target demographic was women," Erza responded.

"I'm not going to take the offer for a contract, but getting free stuff is always a plus," Mira said, a devilish smile on her face. Erza nodded, finally understanding Mira's point in going here.

"Yes, but why not someone in a relationship – like Levy?"

"Levy and Gajeel aren't dating," Mira pointed out.

"But they will be soon at this rate," Erza grumbled.

"Exactly. And you know that Gajeel can easily make whatever Levy can't make herself," Mira said. "Laki's the same, although I do worry about her getting splinters in unpleasant places."

"Then what about Cana?"

"Oh, she's not into this type of stuff – more just drunk, sloppy stuff," Mira explained. "Although she'd appreciate it, I didn't want to risk her telling everyone about this."

Erza nodded, knowing that Mira liked her privacy, especially because anything the guild knew, her siblings would then find out. Thinking of Mira's siblings drew her to another name. "Evergreen?"

Mira just glared at her. Whether it was because of any personal hatred for the woman or Erza suggesting she help her brother's girlfriend get risqué things, Erza didn't know. "Why me, then? It's not like I need anything here."

"Oh, you'll find yourself needing these things with how stubborn 'Mystogan' is being. Go on, Erza, why don't you go see?" Mira pushed Erza towards the door and opened it for her before pushing the reluctant mage inside. Mira followed Erza in.

"You're here too, Mira?" Jenny asked. She stood by the counter, waiting for someone to appear. "Is this about the opportunity to be a spokesperson?"

"Of course!" Suddenly, perhaps because of her ongoing petty rivalry with Jenny this week, she was more interested in the position. Still, she knew she wouldn't take it – just make Jenny think she did while they shopped.

"Why's Erza here? Did they ask her too?" Mira saw that Erza was already poking through some of the drawers of lingerie, obviously embarrassed but interested in their contents.

"No," Mira said. "They said I could bring a friend with me, and I felt Erza would need the trip here the most."

Jenny nodded. "I didn't know she was interested in anyone that way. I mean, Ichiya thinks he's her boyfriend, but I know she's not interested."

Mira giggled. "Oh, there's someone, and he likes her back. He's just being stubborn about it."

"Who is it?! Gray?" Jenny asked, getting annoyed about being out of the loop.

Mira shook her head. "You don't know him."

Jenny crossed her arms and snorted. "Of course I don't. Do you think I'll ever get to find out?"

"If everything goes well, maybe in our lifetimes," Mira giggled, annoying Jenny more.

"You're here," a tall, middle-aged woman exclaimed as she came out of the back room. She reached out a hand to shake Mira and Jenny's hands. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Melinda, the manager of this shop. Our brand has been growing lately, so we're looking for a spokesperson, and I knew you were both very popular. Please to shop around and take what you'd like to try before agreeing. I don't want a spokesperson who doesn't know our products."

"So how do we get back to you if we agree to do this?" Jenny asked her.

"Send a letter, or better yet, visit," Melinda responded. "Ah, I see you brought a guest, Mira. Did you bring one, Jenny?"

Jenny shook her head.

"That's fine. Why don't you look around? Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. After you're done, I've got gift bags of the products I'd like you to try out."

Mira smiled and thanked Melinda before walking over to Erza. Jenny stayed behind at the counter to talk about the opportunity for a bit longer.

"What do you have there, Erza?" Mira asked behind her shoulder.

Erza was blushing profusely as she stared at the skimpy garment she was holding up – black lace with little silver and gold threads to accent the edges. She dropped it as soon as she saw that Mira was watching.

"W- what? Nothing," Erza said. Inside her head, she was wishing the garment was a dark blue, so that it would look like a night sky. As she jumped away from the drawer, Mira picked up the garment and put it into a shopping basket she had grabbed.

"Why don't you try something on, Erza?" Mira had to know Erza's size to buy the scandalous lingerie Mira knew she wouldn't get for herself.

Erza looked through the racks for something more to her tastes (somehow modest despite the fact that the girl rarely wore underwear, even under skirts). Eventually she settled on a plain matching bra and underwear set. Upon trying it on, she declared that it fit, although Mira came in to double check – she didn't want Erza lying. Mira nodded, noted the sizes of what had fit, and let Erza return to her curious approach to embarrassed shopping.

Mira didn't need much for herself – she kept a good collection of lingerie at home – so she began to look for things she thought Jellal would like. She was relieved to see that Erza was too preoccupied to notice what she was doing. She knew he loved Erza's hair, so Mira picked out two scarlet ensembles. The black garment Mira found her with was thrown in, along with the pieces to complete that look. To complement Jellal's signature color, Mira also threw in a few blue items.

Mira felt someone poking at her back. "Hey, Mira! Is Erza a virgin?"

Mira turned around to see Jenny. She looked for Erza, finally seeing her frozen body incredibly red face staring at a wall of sex toys. "Oh? I was worried about her finding that!"

"I totally thought Titania's had some ex-boyfriends. At least a hook-up. She's really hot – and she acts totally shameless," Jenny said.

Mira giggled. "She only _acts_ shameless. In reality she's an adorable blushing virgin – which is why this is such a crucial mission." The last sentence was said in a deeper voice. Jenny shivered, knowing that being in opposition to Mira was a bad position to be in. Whoever Erza's crush was, he was in for it. She watched nervously as Mira went over to where Erza was.

Erza was staring at a box holding a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. Mira grabbed them from Erza's hands and put them (and an extra set for herself) into her basket.

"Mira?" Erza looked up at her friend.

"You would like those. I certainly do," Mira said, smiling deviously.

"Why the fuzzy ones? Wouldn't normal ones suffice?"

"One tends to squirm during sex. If you struggle against normal handcuffs it will be very painful, but fuzzy ones are easier on the wrists," Mira explained. She picked out a length of rope and put it in the basket.

"Wouldn't you get rope burn with that?" Erza asked.

"Oh, this?" Mira smiled. "It's for something completely different." Erza's blush intensified.

Erza continued to look at the various packages on the wall, a curious but slightly horrified look on her face. Mira put a few of the more scandalous ones into the basket, but left Erza to pick out what she wanted. After all, she knew this was a much more personal choice than lingerie.

"W- what's this?" She pointed to a package containing what appeared to be a cone with an extra base.

"Oh, that's a butt plug," Mira said.

"So that goes into-?" Erza looked thoroughly confused – something Mira found adorable.

Mira nodded with a smile as Erza backed away. She pointed at something else – what appeared to be a series of balls connected by a thick plastic string.

"That's for the same thing," Mira replied. As Erza pulled her hand away and sputtered nervously, Mira grabbed a box off the rack and put it into her basket. Erza sputtered nervously as she watched. Mira didn't show it, but she delighted in her friend's embarrassment. "Hmm… what should we get you, Erza?"

"I- I don't need anything! It's not like that," Erza stuttered.

"Oh, I think you do," Mira told her. "Even if you don't need it now, you'll appreciate this in the future."

Erza swallowed, overwhelmed by the wall of scandalous things displayed in front of her.

"Well, this is necessary," Mira said as she put two large bottles of lube into the basket along with a smaller bottle of strawberry flavored lube. She added in a couple boxes of flavored condoms (the strawberry one obviously intended for Erza).

Erza barely nodded in agreement, and only to appease Mira.

Mira put her finger on her chin and stared at the wall, trying to find something that would work for Erza. Being a virgin, it wouldn't have been good to get her anything large or intimidating; being more modest than she came off as, anything too far from vanilla was out of the question. She could get Erza those things later, after Erza and Jellal were together.

"Melinda? Do you have anything appropriate for a perpetual single lady like Erza?" Mira called over to the desk. Erza slapped a hand over Mira's mouth.

Melinda walked over. "Oh, I didn't realize-" Melinda paused, not wanting to offend Mira or Erza.

Erza looked very embarrassed, as if she didn't realize that people thought she was experienced. She'd tried to keep her personal life private, but apparently it had just led to more rumors about her. She would have to fix that – she hadn't cared about rumors previously, but now that Jellal was closer than ever, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She was grateful that up to this point Jellal had no time (or interest) to listen to whatever people thought of her.

"I think I have something that could work," Melinda said. "It's a product we've been working on for a few years, but we haven't released because we haven't found a way to get lacrimas into them, so only mages can use them for now. I'll be right back."

By this point Jenny had come over to see what was going on. "What's she getting?"

"Some sort of magic powered toy," Mira said. Jenny looked curious.

Melinda appeared from the back room carrying a sliver object slightly longer and thicker than her finger. While one end was rounded, the other was flat and had a small strap attached to it. Melinda handed it to a curious Erza.

"Now wrap the strap around one of your fingers," Melinda instructed. She helped Velcro it around Erza's finger. "And pass a small amount of magic through it. Just a very small amount."

Erza did as she said and the object started to vibrate. Erza looked at the object curiously while Jenny and Mira looked much more enthusiastic.

"Does she even know how great something like that is?" Jenny whispered to Mira.

Mira shook her head and put her mouth to Jenny's ear. "No, but I'll explain its use to her." She winked at the other girl as she looked at Melinda. "Do you have any more of those?"

"Only a few prototypes of different designs. Would you like to take a peek?"

"Sure," Mira replied enthusiastically. "But why don't you get Erza some cleaning supplies first? She looks like she wants that one." Sure enough, Erza continued to stare at the object as she tried to determine what it was for, altering the amount of magic she fed to it and turning it over in her hands.

 _Outside_

Milliana was walking with Mermaid Heel's team, eager to explore the busy shopping district of Crocus on their day off. She turned her head to look in the window of a very pink boutique shop filled with risqué things aimed at women. She was stunned to see Erza standing inside, inspecting something in her hand. Despite the rumors, she knew Erza was still a very innocent person. She stopped to wonder if Jellal had somehow corrupted her friend while he posed as Mystogan, and turned her head as bile rose to her mouth.

Milliana saw, at her side, that Kagura had an embarrassed expression to match Erza's.

"Do you want to go in?" At this point, Milliana knew it wouldn't be best to have Kagura confront Erza – that could be saved for tomorrow – but she didn't want Kagura to keep staring in case Erza noticed.

Kagura shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Her expression went back to a determined one and she resumed her path through the streets.

* * *

 **A/N:** That last part was included because you bet it's going to come back to bite Erza. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Jenny's kinda an unintentional bitch, and Kagura is crazy drunk. Also I have this headcanon that Erza ditched the party early to go talk to Jellal.

I think most of the FT girls are bi, but Mira is definitely less straight than some of the others. Erza, on the other hand, has single target sexuality for Jellal, but also has a small part of her that likes Mira that doesn't appreciate that single target sexuality. I like to think that Cana pretends to be bi because she's a perv, but only likes dudes when it comes down to it. Lucy & Levy are straight, and Wendy is too young/sheltered to think about it. Therefore, Mira is the most likely to act on it by far, especially if she was drunk enough.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** GMG Arc – During the ball, after Yukino decides to return to Sabertooth

* * *

The women of Fairy Tail (sans Erza, who had mysteriously disappeared, and Wendy, who had returned to the hotel with Bisca and Asuka), along with Milliana, Yukino, Jenny, Hisui, and a heavily inebriated Kagura sat around a large table exhausted from the party. While they waited until their guildmates were kicked out of the palace so they could go home, they tried the various sweets as they tried not to collapse onto the table.

"Where's Erza anyways?"

"Probably off with you know who," Milliana groaned.

"He's too much of a wimp for that," Cana replied. "No fucking way would he meet her in the middle of the night, and if he did it would just be awkward greetings and then them walking away from each other."

"A wimp? No way!" Milliana explained. "Last time I checked he made really creepy advances at her."

"Last time you checked was in the Tower of Heaven," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Wait? So you haven't heard? I thought everyone knew by now," Cana questioned.

"Know what?" Kagura asked gruffly, leaning forward towards Cana.

"Oh no," Lucy said, knowing that all of Fairy Tail knew by now, but wanting to keep the story contained. The fewer people that knew, the less angry Erza would be when she found out.

"They were about to kiss, but he made up a fake fiancé 'cause he thought he wasn't good enough," Cana laughed. After another sip of beer it turned into full out cackles.

"Damn right he's not good enough!" Kagura exclaimed, slamming her champagne glass on the table and breaking it. Milliana seemed torn between holding Kagura back and wanting to agree with what she said.

"Like, if he's that dumb, he's certainly not good enough," Jenny agreed. Most of the other girls at the table nodded.

"In other news of mysterious disappearances, where'd you go with Gajeel earlier, Levy?" Lucy asked. Suddenly everyone's attention was redirected towards the small blue-haired girl.

"I didn't disappear with him, Lu," Levy sighed. "I was writing an account of the Grand Magic Games and the battle with the dragons. Apparently Gajeel decided I couldn't spend any time away from the party so he came to find me."

"He likes you," Lucy grinned.

"Then Natsu must like you," Levy teased her friend. "If it is the case that dragon slayers are clingy and overprotective."

"Natsu isn't overprotective," Lucy protested.

"Then what was all that after the naval battle?" Levy asked.

"The whole team was worried about me!"

"How do you explain the other times, then?" Cana asked.

"What other times?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Me thinks you doth protest too much," Cana said, the grin on her face getting wider.

"Maybe it's just a dragon slayer thing – protecting their friends," Lucy suggested as a last-ditch effort.

"No, it's definitely protecting their prospective girlfriends," Cana replied.

Kagura nodded in agreement. "Just look at Sting."

"Sting?" Yukino asked at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, the only people he fights for _that_ hard are Lector, Rogue, and you. But he doesn't want to fuck Lector or Rogue," Kagura said gruffly. The other Mermaid Heel members looked shocked at her language. Cana patted her on the back, happy to have someone else equally as rude in her opinions at the table – even if that person was absolutely blasted.

"Wouldn't that mean he doesn't want to have sex with her?" Levy asked.

"No!" Kagura insisted. "It means he values her more than anyone in his guild, and she's a girl, so he likes her."

"It- It's not like that!" Yukino insisted. "We've just known each other since we were young."

"Anyways," Lucy interjected. "I thought this conversation began with Levy." Everyone's heads turned to look at the girl.

"Yeah, but that one's so obvious it's not fun to tease them about it," Cana said. Levy blushed.

"Aren't you already dating or something?" Jenny asked.

"We aren't," Levy said indignantly.

"I totally thought that you guys were," Jenny replied. "It's not even the behavior with him – it's totally all you. You're more overprotective of him than he is of you."

"No I'm not," Levy said.

"Oh, so you admit he's protective of you?" Cana grinned. There was no way for Levy to get out of it.

"N- no!"

"Well, I wouldn't say she's overprotective," Kagura added. "More just overly worried about him."

Levy sputtered before managing to say something. "Just as I'd be worried about any of the members of Fairy Tail."

"Did you _see_ yourself in the guild's viewing booth?" Jenny asked. "No way did you look as worried – even for your best friend Lucy over there."

"They do have a point," Hisui said, causing everyone to look over at her in shock. They never thought the princess would get involved in their gossip, in fact, they felt that this talk was beneath her.

"Is there anyone you like, Princess?" Lucy asked her.

"No, my father generally keeps me away from men my age. Wasn't it the same for you?" Hisui questioned her.

Lucy nodded. "Although I'm sure my father knew I'd end up leaving to join a guild, he did act as if I'd still be involved in the nobility in case I miraculously didn't run away."

"Your father said as much," Hisui giggled demurely. "But no, there's no one I'm interested in."

"Not even any of the nice, handsome mages in the room right now?" Cana's perverted grin on her face grew. "The King likes mages – I'm sure he'd let you try one of the guys here."

Hisui blushed.

"There's a few I find attractive, but I don't know if I would ever want any of them that way," Hisui admitted. "Dating a mage isn't something I can do."

"They'll never know about one night," Mira pointed out. "And there's no one here that would tell on you."

Hisui shook her head. "I don't want to. I'd rather wait until there's someone more… permanent in my life."

"Fair enough," Lucy said. "That's what I'm doing. Besides, a one-night stand with any of those idiots seems like a bad idea." She looked at the men, who had managed to get into another shouting match.

"At least tell us who you like," Mira insisted. "Who do you find attractive?"

"W- well," Hisui said. "Sting and Rogue are attractive, but they're both too young. Besides, I would assume from this conversation that at least Sting is taken, as are most of the dragon slayers. Lyon is attractive, but he seems too preoccupied with someone that won't have him to even give me a glance."

Mira nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Gray is attractive," Hisui paused at Juvia's evil look. "But I sincerely hope that he will admit he likes Juvia. If what I heard is correct, he's certainly protective of her."

Juvia stared at the princess.

"No one from Blue Pegasus?" Jenny asked, curious.

"No," Hisui said politely. Lucy could tell by her expression that she was one of the many who were convinced that that guild was riddled with STDs and other unseemly things. Certainly they were not fit for a princess, no matter how attractive.

"If there was one guy you had to say yes to tonight, who would it be?" Cana pressed.

"To be honest," Hisui replied. "I had a crush on Siegrain when I was younger, and he was always very nice when I met with him. I suppose he ended up being evil, but Jellal has been working to redeem himself lately. I heard he was in the neighborhood."

"Yeah – that would be a good choice," Jenny agreed. "Just bad enough, but also just good enough. And smoking hot."

"How do you know that?" Kagura asked suspiciously.

"He was posing as Mystogan, right? Because Mystogan was definitely looking really good at Ryuuzetsu Land," Jenny said. "Well, minus the awkward virgining over Erza, but that's another matter."

"Don't let Erza let you hear that," Mira told her. Everyone but Milliana and Kagura giggled. "Or Milliana, or Kagura."

"What he did to them was terrible," Hisui agreed, oblivious to Erza's attraction to him. "I think the attractive part of him is also that I can never have him. It's less scary to admit you'd say yes when the question would never be asked."

"True, true," Lucy agreed. Most of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Why not a girl then?" Cana asked. Then absolutely no one would know – they'd just assume that one of us stayed the night.

"You knew Lucy's dad, right?" Levy asked.

"Neither of us swing that way!" Lucy pointed out. Hisui looked surprised at Lucy's assertion. "Unless…"

"Adventurous, Princess Hisui?" Cana said, leaning towards the princess.

"I never said I didn't like men," Hisui replied.

"Doesn't mean you can't like both," Cana reminded her. "Why not Mira? She's _really_ good." Lucy threw up a little in her mouth wondering if Cana and Mira had hooked up.

"Oh, nonsense," Mira said.

"How do you even know that Cana?" Kagura asked loudly.

"Well, this one time when I managed to get her drunk," Cana said, waiting until all the girls were staring at her to continue. "Nah, just kidding. I heard from one of our mutual friends that she was better than me. And I know I'm good."

While a few of the girls looked disgusted, Kagura was quite obviously curious.

"But that's a story for another time, right?" Mira asked, dark energy pouring off her as she glared at Cana. Still, Mira wondered what a night with the innocent little Princess would be like. She was tempted to offer.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Erza entered to find Wendy getting ready for bed. Carla was already asleep next to Wendy's pillow.

She had just come back for what she knew was to be her final meeting with Jellal for a long time. He had told her as much – he didn't want to put her in danger by spending too much time with her, so he would meet her only when necessary. Even though she wanted to see him, she hoped that no situation would necessitate them meeting – ones that did would likely be horrific.

They hadn't kissed (or even hugged – Meredy was there), but it was a night she would savor until she saw him again. The easy conversation they had and the blush on his face when he saw how good she looked in her dress were enough for her. But now they were off somewhere without her and she couldn't follow.

Without thinking Erza requipped into a robe to take into the bathroom with her. She needed a bath before bed. As she lay in the bath, she was surprised to see Wendy come into the room.

"Wendy?" Erza asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed?" Wendy asked meekly. Erza blushed, absolutely overtaken by Wendy's cuteness.

"O- of course," Erza agreed. "Is anything up?"

Wendy turned around to look at Erza. "I just – the dragon attack…"

"I know," Erza said, still shaken by the incident. She knew from Natsu that dragon slayers would gravitate towards scents they thought of as a strong mentor when stressed or anxious. When he was younger, it was Igneel's scent in his scarf – he still wore it for comfort. That Wendy thought of her like that made Erza find her cuter – as if the girl wasn't enough of a little sister figure to her. "Me too. Would you like to join my bath?"

Wendy shook her head vigorously, obviously embarrassed by the request. "N- no thanks. I'm okay. I'll be in bed." The girl slipped out of the bathroom nervously as Erza watched.

When Erza entered the room she found Wendy snuggled up to her pillow trying to sleep. She took the pillow from Wendy's arms and wrapped her own around the girl. Soon after, both fell asleep, feeling somewhat less shaken than before.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked that! Did Mira get to reach her the goal to fuck royalty she didn't know she had? Did she actually hook up with Cana? Why does she want everyone to get laid after the party? The world may never know… (Mira's just the perv that everyone likes because she's generally nice and not drunk. In fact, I like to think she's a much worse perv than Cana)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I could do some fluffy friendship stuff because Tartaros was so awful for everyone but instead I had less depressing plot bunnies by the dozen about this time period so yeah. (Okay maybe not dozens but enough for a chapter. There were a few more ideas I had, but none of them were long enough to pan out into a whole scene or fitting thematically with the topic of "Girl Talk") I wanted to somehow make this story pass the Bechdal Test against all odds (that "talk about something other than men" is hard in a story about girls gossiping about their relationships), so the first section does have some other chatter.

I love the idea that Jellal and Erza are kinda like pseudo-parents or mentors to Wendy. Like a tiny happy family of orphans type thing.

The part with Wendy and Chelia is supposed to be a contrast to Cana and Mira later. I hope that's noticeable. (Spoiler alert: Wendy and Chelia are much more mature about things)

This update really flew off my fingers – more procrastination, more inspiration!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** During the 1 year break after Tartaros.

* * *

Wendy and Chelia were out eating at a local dessert shop after a morning of shopping. Chelia was much more excited to shop than Wendy, but she knew she needed more clothes. (And both wanted to get a communication lacrima – the true reason for the trip.) Carla had shockingly made the choice to not come, instead deciding to spend time doing laundry before their next mission.

As Wendy was ordering Chelia was setting up their lacrimas. She began to input the names of mages she knew had one so they could get a head start on creating directories of their friends and guildmates.

"Chelia! I have the tarts we ordered," Wendy said as she sat down.

"Thanks," Chelia replied as she grabbed the plate from Wendy's hands. "I'm surprised you didn't buy more today."

"I don't know," Wendy said, poking at her tart. "I just don't think I'm sexy enough for the current style. It's hard to find things that suit me these days."

"There's totally things that would suit you," Chelia insisted. She hesitated to say that most of it was in the kid's section, but it was the truth – Wendy was really petite.

"Sexy things don't suit me," Wendy tried to tell Chelia.

"You're just too used to being in a guild with only sexy women," Chelia said. "Now you're a big girl – you can choose what you want to wear!"

"What would Carla say?" Wendy moaned, knowing Carla liked Wendy to dress her age.

"You could pull of a tank top with shorts," Chelia replied. "Everyone wears those! Same with shorter skirts. Your dresses are pretty short as it is, but maybe get them hemmed to fit the style? Carla won't even notice!"

Wendy nodded. "I've always thought Heart Kreuz was pretty cute. Erza tried to take me shopping there when I first joined Fairy Tail, but they didn't have anything small enough. I've only grown a bit, but maybe they'd have something now?"

"It's certainly worth a try," Chelia said. "After this?"

"Sure!" Wendy smiled, but her eyes looked down at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Chelia asked her.

"I miss Fairy Tail," Wendy admitted. "I like Lamia Scale, but I miss all of my friends and family there."

"Maybe we can get the numbers for their communication lacrima? I'm sure at least Erza has one by now," Chelia assured her.

"If she can figure out how it works," Wendy joked under her breath. Erza was good with many things, but instructions were not one of them.

"Speaking of Erza, she and 'Mystogan' were the joke of the guild for a while after the Grand Magic Games," Chelia reminded her – she was sure Wendy had heard about everyone's laughter about Jellal's reluctance to accept Erza into his life. Wendy felt relief in the knowledge that the rumor had helped Jellal's reputation among mages – it showed he had remorse, and was entirely contrary to his behavior when he was evil. Him being that dorky also convinced many that he could no longer possibly be evil (or suave). It did not help him regain his status as a sex symbol. "Are they better now?"

"They're getting along, but they're not together," Wendy replied. "But last I heard from her she was working with him, so maybe they're getting closer to that point?"

"I know you said they're like your older siblings. You don't really know this Jellal, though, right?"

"The Jellal I knew was the one from Edolas, but this world's Jellal is very similar to him. I guess they say that Edolas counterparts are opposites, but really it's just a few aspects of a person. I think for Jellal it was that Edolas Jellal kept his true nature while this Jellal temporarily lost it," Wendy tried to explain. "But he's gotten it back. Honestly, I feel really safe around him and Erza."

"It would be nice if you could live with them until you're old enough," Chelia replied. "Not that I don't think you're not mature now, but I think that it would help you out when you're having a tough time."

Wendy nodded. "Carla can be a bit tough when I'm down in the dumps," she admitted.

"Maybe there's someone else in the guild you can see. We know where Juvia and Gray are," Chelia reminded her.

"Juvia's really nice. She's taught me a lot," Wendy replied with a sigh. "But I think she might be too caught up in Gray right now. She was super happy when they moved in together, and I don't think she's over that honeymoon period yet."

"Poor Lyon," Chelia said. "He needs to get over her."

"I'm sure he will. Juvia said he thought Meredy from Crime Sorciere was cute," Wendy told her. "So there's hope."

"Maybe when they get pardoned we can get her over here?" Chelia asked her.

"Maybe," Wendy said. "But Jellal's like an overprotective dad to her, so we'd need to make sure he doesn't interfere."

"Easy. Just give him Erza," Chelia said. "Or maybe Lyon'll end up liking someone else?"

"Hopefully," Wendy sighed.

"Gajeel and Levy are at the council, why don't we visit them?" Chelia replied.

"They're probably really busy. I wouldn't want to be a burden to them," Wendy told her.

"Are they together? I was surprised when they went together there," Chelia asked.

"I don't know," Wendy admitted. "I think they recruited Gajeel, and Levy's known for her translation abilities, so I think they recruited her as well."

"That would make sense. But don't you want to see them?" Chelia pressed her.

"I've heard Gajeel's been 'visiting' former Fairy Tail members, so I'm sure we'll see him soon enough," Wendy said. "Maybe Levy will come visit with him."

"Hmm… maybe Lucy then?" Chelia asked. "We know where she is, and if she's not home, there's plenty to do in Crocus!"

Wendy smiled. "Can we go next week? And maybe we can go to the Heart Kreuz superstore they have there!"

"That sounds fun," Chelia chirped. "Let's go!"

* * *

Lucy had had a very exciting month. She'd only been with Weekly Sorcerer for a little while and had already gotten a couple of things in the publication pipeline. When Wendy and Chelia had visited her last week, the magazine was also happy to interview them for the next issue. The interview had included a shopping spree at Heart Kreuz – something all three of the girls were ecstatic about.

Now she was in for another exciting opportunity. The magazine had just invited her to be one of the editors on a special edition. They hadn't told her which one, but she was excited to find out. Nervously, she knocked on the meeting room door three times before she entered.

Inside, she found something she never expected to see: the only people at the table was the entirety of the magazine's meager female staff. Of the magazine's 30+ employees, only five were women. Lucy was happy to not be surrounded by men as she usually was at work, but she was thoroughly confused about the situation. That is, she was thoroughly confused until she saw the writing on the board at the front of the room: "MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR."

Lucy gulped. She did not want to think about the guys that would most likely make the list in that way. At one time she had eaten up the issue and fantasized about the men in it, but now that she knew them (and their likely girlfriends) it was a much, _much_ different issue.

Lucy nervously sat down at the table and grabbed the packet placed in front of the seat.

"Looks like everyone's here," the lead editor, Kelly, commented. "This week we're beginning work on this year's Most Eligible Male Mage issue. I've invited Lucy here both as an extra set of eyes and for some insider scoops on our bachelors. In those packets I have the results of the reader polls, polls of young women on the street in Crocus, and data for our best-selling issues and promotional picture gifts by male mages in them. There's also a brief profile of each and some pictures if we have any. I think out of the 30 or so mentioned in that packet, we have to pick a top 10."

"Why's there any Blue Pegasus in here?" One of the women – Brianna, their make-up artist – asked. "I thought we all hated them." Lucy had heard that Brianna had liked them a lot and saw first hand how much she appreciated their flirting – that was, until she slept with one of the Trimens. Lucy didn't ask her about the details.

"Didn't we? Just because they're kinda creepy," the stylist, Heather, added. "Not to mention Ren's not a bachelor any more. Hibiki was caught kissing Jenny at the Grand Magic Games, so I thought he was taken as well."

"But the public doesn't know that," Kelly said. "So they sell really well. Lucy – do you know if Hibiki and Jenny are dating?"

"No?" Lucy said, not entirely sure her answer was correct. "At least last I heard they weren't dating."

"Okay, include him then," Kelly said. "We need Blue Pegasus representation and he and Eve are the most single ones. Well, other than Ichiya, and he doesn't sell nearly as well because he's too old for this issue's target audience. So that's two down. I'm going to give the rest of you a chance to look at the polls so we can narrow this list down more."

"Why's Jellal Fernandez on here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, he always gets a ton of write-ins. You know – a good looking bad boy who's _just_ bad enough that it would be rebellious to date him but not bad enough to get you into real danger beyond that any mage would get you into," Heather answered. "But we never put him in because we couldn't get the photospread."

"You better believe we've already got everything planned out for the issue celebrating his pardon down to the poses he needs to do for the pictures," Kelly added. "It'll be a big seller."

Lucy knew he wouldn't do it – Erza wouldn't let him. Well, she would if she got to keep the sexy pictures, but she would want to keep them for herself. Then again, Lucy was sure that Erza would be willing to do a sexy photoshoot with him for her own purposes, and she might let that out – Erza was already crazy possessive of him and they weren't even dating, and nothing staked a claim quite like being all over him in a public way. And Erza wouldn't be all over him publicly without reason.

She continued to look down the list. It was the usual suspects – Gray, Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Gildarts (for the DILF prize), Eve, Hibiki, Bacchus (for whatever reason), Laxus (Lucy noted he was now with Blue Pegasus) and a smattering of mages from various guilds she hadn't yet met.

"Gray Fullbuster on the final list?" Janet, the only female writer other than Lucy.

"Yeah," Kelly replied. "But we have some questions we were hoping you'd answer first, Lucy."

Lucy gulped and nodded.

"We'd heard he moved in with Juvia from your old guild? Are they dating?"

That was news to Lucy. "I would assume not. He likes her, but I'd be shocked if he's told her that."

"Technically a bachelor then," Kelly noted as she wrote something on her list. "And do you know where he is?"

"I have no idea. I'm sorry," Lucy replied.

"Hmm… that would be an issue. We can't have him on the list if he we can't get the photos we need," Kelly said, writing that down as well. "We'll have to track him down the old fashioned way then."

"Okay – Sting and Rogue? Anyone?" Janet asked, presumably starting the vote.

Everyone raised their hands.

"So they're on there," Janet said. "What rank?"

"Well, wouldn't it be better if we put them on the same rank? So we could include them in the same photoshoot?" Heather proposed.

"Good idea! Let's put them both at the top – it would be good for marketing," Kelly said. She placed cards with their images on them in the middle of the table.

"Okay – then 3rd has to be Hibiki," Brianna said with a disgusted edge to her voice. She put his picture below Sting and Rogue's.

"Gray's 4th if we can find him," Heather said.

"Maybe lower in case he is with Juvia," Kelly said.

"6th or 7th then?"

"Fine," Kelly replied. "Next."

Lucy sat as they worked for hours ranking and re-ranking the male mages and discussed what the photoshoots should be like. She was even asked (well, forced) to offer them suggestions on potential questions for their subjects. Frankly, Lucy wanted to bang her head on the table by the end of the process.

As they were packing up to leave, Heather asked Lucy the hardest question of the day: "Lucy – you know a lot of mages. Who would you put on the list?"

Lucy paused, taken aback by the question. Natsu was attractive, but he didn't fit personality-wise. Then again, none of the guys on the list were really perfect gentlemen, but Natsu was the furthest from it. But he would look good in a photoshoot to sell issues. She furrowed her brows in thought, desperate to find a good answer – not because they wanted one, but because it was a challenge.

Alzack was much better personality wise – he was a great husband and father – but that automatically disqualified him. Loke was – did celestial spirits count as mages? And he was just as bad as some of the Blue Pegasus guys about flirting with (and trying to fuck) every girl in his path. Gajeel was a good boyfriend when it came to Levy, but he was awful to every other girl. Not to mention he wasn't the most attractive guy. He wasn't ugly, just not quite a pretty boy. Would he even pose for pictures? Doranbolt was attractive, but more in the alcoholic bad boy way. And he was definitely way too interested in Wendy to be normal – Lucy was increasingly buying into Erza's theory that he was a pedophile. Then, it came to her.

"Romeo Conbolt," Lucy said. "Maybe not now, but certainly in a few years."

"Never heard of him," Heather said.

"I'd be surprised if you did. He's still pretty young and honing his magic, so he doesn't go on big jobs or anything," Lucy replied. "But once he's my age I'm sure he'll be attractive. He's also well-mannered for a mage and really cares for his friends. He's also said he's determined not to become a pervert."

"Do you have a picture?" Kelly asked, clearly interested.

"Not one of him alone. Only a group picture of the guild," Lucy said. "Besides, as one of the few mages with parents, he'd need permission from his dad."

"We'll figure that out when we come to it in a few years," Kelly replied. "Thanks for the suggestion." She winked as she went out the door.

Lucy sighed as she was finally able to head home. She wondered if Mira had ever helped with one of these issues – certainly she'd be able to handle the awfulness of it.

* * *

After Fairy Tail disbanded, Mira had been somewhat lost. She stayed her cheery self for the sake of her siblings, but she truly did not know what to do. When they had found a place to settle, she still felt lost. Fairy Tail was the place that took her in and helped her through her time of need, and no other guild could quite fill that whole.

Furthermore, there were the friends she had. Her siblings were nice, but there were just some things you didn't want to talk about with your siblings or gossip you needed to share with a friend. Right now was one of those times. Unfortunately communication lacrimas had only been released after Fairy Tail disbanded, so she couldn't just call someone up for a chat.

She had seen Erza as recently as a couple months prior, but since Erza had caught up with Crime Sorciere, she hadn't heard from her at all. Mira wondered if Erza would have really good news or really bad news when they met again. The other girl their age, Cana, was much harder to track. Just like her father, she apparently liked to roam around for long periods of time.

Tonight, she figured she would have to settle for a drink alone (and maybe a hook up), so she told Elfman and Lisanna to expect her back late and left for her favorite bar in town. She walked inside and was greeted by a surprising face.

"Cana!"

"Mira!" Cana yelled merrily, grinning widely. "I heard you might come here! Sit, sit!"

Mira rushed over to sit next to Cana at the bar. "What brings you here."

"I don't know," Cana said. "I just thought you might want some girl talk after all this time, and I doubt Erza's coming to find you for that." Mira knew Cana would never admit she was the one who needed to see Mira for girl talk.

"So how's it been?" Mira asked.

"I dunno. I spent some time at up at Quatro Cerberus, but it stank too much of men," Cana said.

"Enough that you left Bacchus?" Mira never knew if they were dating, but they certainly had hooked up.

Cana shrugged. "I mean, he's hot and good in bed and all, but not good enough to stay in that sweat house. If I want another go at him I'd go back. Just not to stay."

"Fair enough," Mira agreed. She paused to order a drink from the bartender. "Anyone else in your life?"

"Nah," Cana replied. "I haven't really been interested that much. You know?"

"It seems now that Fairy Tail's disbanded, everything is less fun," Mira told her. "Honestly, this night out for a drink or two is the wildest I've gone since leaving the guild."

"So we really need to have a fun night then!" Cana decided. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Mira replied cheerfully.

They talked about everything that had happened – Cana's travels, Elfman's ever annoying relationship with Evergreen (they were currently broken up), who they'd run into, speculation about what everyone was doing, and other incidental topics. Finally, as both were approaching peak inebriation, Cana brought it up.

"So, which couple do you think would be the hottest to watch?"

"What?" Mira asked. It wasn't a shocked question; instead it was more curious. "Like what couples?"

"Like, people you think are together in Fairy Tail," Cana tried to explain. "Or Fairy Tail members in general."

"And watch having sex?" Mira brought a finger up to her chin as she thought about her answer. "Not Evergreen and Elfman. And not even because he's my brother."

"God forbid," Cana groaned. "Don't even give me that image. They're annoying enough as it is with their clothes on. Can you imagine otherwise."

"I don't want to."

"Hmm… How about Gajeel and Levy?"

"Are they together?"

"Does it matter?" Cana asked her. "They went to work at the Council together, so I'd assume if they aren't they will be soon."

"Well, maybe out of morbid curiousity," Mira replied. "I've always wondered if Gajeel's dick's pierced."

"Personally, I've always wondered how it would work. A huge guy and a tiny little person like Levy. He must split 'er open," Cana replied.

"You know dicks aren't always proportional, right?" Mira noted.

"Well, then. How do they kiss when boning? You'd know, right? Laxus is a lot bigger than you are," Cana pointed out.

"What if I never had a desire to kiss anyone during that part of the process?" Mira replied.

"Guess that makes sense," Cana said. "But anyways, yeah, definitely curious to see how that works, but not because I'd enjoy watching it."

"Have you heard anything from anyone on the Council about them?"

"Nope," Cana answered. "It seems they work in slightly different divisions, and so no one sees them together during work. Jura thinks they might get together after work, but he doesn't know."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "After work?"

"Yeah," Cana replied. "Not that that means anything. But I hope it does. They both need to get laid, even if they're not on my priority list to creep on."

"Lucy and Natsu would be much more enjoyable in theory," Mira said. "But in reality, I don't think it would be that hot."

"Yeah – Lucy's really hot. I'm surprised they didn't have her model for Weekly Sorcerer earlier! Maybe her dad threatened them?" Cana asked.

"I didn't hear any gossip about that, just that she was too new of a mage for them to really care. Fairy Tail already had me in it, after all," Mira told her. "And towards the end there even Erza had started to open up to posing for sexy pictures."

"Natsu's too much of a younger brother figure to view as hot, but his body complements Lucy's nicely," Cana commented. "With apologies to Lisanna."

"No apologies needed. She may have been Natsu's friend, but I wouldn't want her _actually_ marrying him," Mira admitted.

"How about Gray and Juvia?"

"Hmm… Well, just like Natsu, he's more like a younger brother. But, he's more mature than Natsu, so I like seeing him naked more," Mira said.

"I think we can all agree that his stripping habit is rarely a tragedy, and more often an annoyance," Cana said. "It's distracting. You'd think we'd all be desensitized by now, but nope."

"I would want to see them have sex," Mira replied. "Juvia's body's pretty good."

"If she could avoid melting into water at his touch, or yelling his name in a whiny voice, or getting too flustered," Cana reminded her.

"To be honest, I always thought it would be really hot to watch if Juvia decided to tie Gray to a bed and torture him until he admitted he liked her," Mira said.

"Where'd you even get that idea from? No way in hell would Juvia be that bold," Cana questioned her.

"Well, she does seem like a stalker some of the time," Mira explained.

"But like real torture or more like sexy, teasing, seductive torture?"

"The latter," Mira said.

Cana took another swig of her current mug of beer and thought for a bit. "Yeah. Guess I didn't know I wanted that until now. That would be hot. But it would also be the only Gray and Juvia sex I would actually want to see."

"I think I could stand to watch them in a pool or hot tub," Mira replied. "You know, catch a glimpse of the true talents of a water mage."

"I guess." Cana kept sipping her beer. "You know what would be hot as fuck? Erza and Jellal."

Mira looked a little surprised that Cana would say that. "Weren't you one of the ones making the most fun of him for acting like a wimpy virgin towards her? And that Erza was shockingly shy around him?"

"Yeah, but after a time or two they'd get over that awkward bullshit, and once that works itself out it'll be too hot to handle," Cana tried to convince Mira.

It worked. "Oh, I know how hot it would be. That's one of the many, many reasons I'm mad at Jellal for continuing to push her away." Cana saw an evil glint in Mira's eye.

"You would totally have a threesome with them if given the chance, wouldn't you?" Cana asked her, slightly disgusted she knew her friend that well.

"Maybe not a threesome, but if we got another someone in the mix for me," Mira corrected her. "I wouldn't be opposed."

"Why?"

"I think if Erza was horny enough she'd touch me, but no way Jellal would," Mira replied. "If I'm to be involved, I'd need some payoff."

"Speaking of threesomes, recently I've been thinking," Cana began to suggest.

"Yes, what about them?" Mira asked.

"Well, we both had fun with Laxus, and though we've both agreed to not have sex with him again, I'd totally do that," Cana finished. "Dunno why, just thought you and Laxus had hot sex and wanted in on it."

A demonic grin graced Mira's face when Cana looked over to her friend. Mira took a sip of her latest drink – a fruity, pink concoction that didn't fit her true nature at all. "Let's make a deal," Mira said, her deep voice reflecting the bit of her dark side that was coming through. "If Fairy Tail gets back together, you're on."

Cana was simultaneously scared and turned on. "When – not if – Fairy Tail gets back together."

"When," Mira agreed, raising her glass to Mira's mug for one last toast to the evening.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for the images I created in that last bit but Mira's a total perv and we all know it. She just only expresses it when drunk or otherwise uninhibited by social norms. Of course, Cana would be egging her on as well…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I don't have much to say about this other than that I have too many Jerza headcanons. I'll also be going by RBoz's idea that Gajeel/Levy got together during their time at the council because she is the reason I love that ship and I like her headcanons. (Some dialogue is inspired by her wonderful comic "First Time" but doesn't exactly fit with it because I wanted the timeline to be a bit different.)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** After Avatar, before Alvarez.

* * *

Mira was sitting in the lobby of an inn just outside of Clover. She was waiting for Elfman to wake up so they could catch their train back to Magnolia. Fairy Tail was finally getting back together, and Mira did not want to miss the reunion. Unfortunately, Lisanna was still asleep and Elfman hadn't arrived from his training session. She would have to wait for a little while longer.

"Mirajane?" A voice asked. She wondered if it was a fan until she looked up to see a small figure in a blue hooded cloak. Immediately she was curious, recognizing the cloak but unable to recognize the obscured face under the hood. It was one of Jellal's associates, but she hadn't seen any since the Grand Magic Games. Mira had heard Crime Sorciere had picked up new members, but couldn't name them – she'd never met the Oracion Sies.

"I'm her," she replied seriously. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Someone needs to talk to you. Apparently, it's urgent," the voice said. "Follow me."

Mira was hesitant due to her plans to meet her siblings, but she knew if Jellal sought her out of all people, it had to be serious. She decided to follow the woman, but was surprised to find herself led to a secluded courtyard patio behind a café. The one she was meeting was apparently not Jellal – from what Erza told her, he stayed in the shadows, not a café in broad daylight (even if it was more private). The woman led her to a table and told her to wait. Shortly after a young, energetic woman Mira vaguely recognized from the Grand Magic Games sat across from her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met," Mira said.

"I don't think we have. At least not formally," the woman replied sweetly. "My name is Meredy, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. Who was it that picked me up?"

"That was Angel. Was she rude? She can be a bit abrasive when I ask her to do things," Meredy asked.

"No, no. She was very nice," Mira answered. "It's rather unusual that you'd go through the effort to find me. Does Jellal need something?"

"Oh, well, I was the one that wanted to meet with you. Jellal doesn't know – he thinks I'm just doing some shopping today."

Mira was a bit surprised by Meredy's statement. "Why did you want to meet with me?"

"I understand we have some similar goals," Meredy said. She took a sip of the smoothie she had ordered.

"Similar goals?" Mira asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Regarding Jellal and Erza," Meredy replied.

Mira smiled. "I would assume we're on the same page."

"Not exactly." Meredy smiled knowingly.

"Not exactly?" Mira wondered what possibly could've happened since she last saw Erza.

"There have been some… developments," Meredy replied.

"Do explain," Mira directed her. She knew it had been a year, but she didn't anticipate anything major changing in that time.

"Oh, well, none of the developments were intentional per se, but I'm sure you've noticed that a lot of their developments are acts of fate rather than choice," Meredy told her. "But I'll need your help maintaining the progress they've made."

"Of course," Mira said, anxious to hear what had happened. "I'll do my best. What developments have occurred?"

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but Erza has been working with our guild on a few things we couldn't do alone," Meredy said, waiting for Mira to nod in understanding before continuing. "So Erza has been meeting with us a lot. Usually Jellal insists she doesn't stay the night with us so she's not at risk of getting caught – not that that's a risk with Midnight on hand – but some nights she has forced her way into staying."

"That sounds like Erza," Mira acknowledged.

"Anyways, nothing happens when she doesn't stay over other than them talking a lot more. They talk via communication lacrima at least every other day," Meredy reported. "The real progress happens when she stays. The most notable incident happened when she went to a hot spring with Sorano and I. The boys ended up stumbling on us. We know because Erik began to complain that Jellal was thinking dirty thoughts about Erza."

"And only Erza?" Mira clarified. "Did she attack them?"

"Yes – only Erza. No, she was so turned on by the idea of him watching her and thinking dirty thoughts that she hid under the water trying to hide her blush," Meredy replied.

"How do you know it was arousal, not embarrassment?"

"Erik told Jellal what Erza was thinking," Meredy explained. "And then Jellal ran away and Erza attacked Erik."

Mira nodded. "He deserved it, even if it did help them out. Did anything else happen?"

"Nothing that risqué, but they did share a tent when she stayed over," Meredy said. Seeing the disbelief on Mira's face, she felt the need for further explanation. "You see, Sorano and I share a tent, so Erza would have needed to share with one of the guys. The other men agreed it would only be appropriate for her to share with Jellal, as he 'knew her best.'"

Mira smiled. "How much convincing did that take?"

"Because there was no better option and the boys are very persistent, less than you would think," Meredy replied. "Anyways, for whatever reason when they share a tent, they tend to get up much later than they normally would, so I would always have to wake them up."

"Probably because it's comfortable for both of them."

"That's what I was thinking," Meredy replied. "Anyways, the first couple of times they stayed in their sleeping bags, but would end up facing each other. Each night they'd mysteriously roll closer and closer to each other. And then, the last night they stayed together, they opened their sleeping bags up – you know, so it would be like a mattress they could sleep on top of? So when I went to wake them up Erza had her hands clinging to Jellal's shirt and her face all nuzzled into his chest while his nose was in her hair."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Was that intentional?"

"No. As soon as they woke up, they hopped to opposite sides of the tent. Although, I think sleeping on top of the sleeping bags was intentional – it was really hot that night," Meredy replied. "And no, neither of them were naked despite the heat, although Erza was wearing shorts and a tank top, so she did look a little sexier."

"It seems they tolerate that well then," Mira observed. "So it's something to build off of. Maybe we can work to sneak Jellal into Erza's dorm to sleep when you're in town?"

"It would be a good idea, but for now we should focus on keeping them in contact. Can we find a way to encourage her to make those calls?" Meredy proposed.

"Of course I can," Mira replied. "Erza's not that hard to manipulate when you know her buttons."

"Good. Any more questions for me?" Meredy asked her.

"Have they kissed?"

Meredy paused, thinking about her answer. "If they have, I haven't seen it. I believe they're still at the talking phase of things, so you'll have to work on that as well. I'll try from my end, but you know Jellal."

Mira didn't know Jellal, but she knew what Meredy was getting at – that would be difficult. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, well, the other members of our guild are devising a plan to manipulate Jellal, so I think you just need to work on the Erza front," Meredy responded. "Anyways, I understand you need to go, and if I'm too late home from shopping Jellal will get worried, so we should wrap things up. It's been nice talking to you. Would you like to exchange numbers so we can coordinate things in the future?"

"That would be nice," Mira answered eagerly, already excited for this new mission.

* * *

Lucy waited in her apartment for Levy to arrive. She was eager to hear about what her friend had been doing at the council – especially if that included Gajeel. She was embarrassed to be eager for that kind of conversation, but wouldn't deny that she was awfully curious about why the two had been working so closely together.

A knock on the door signaled that her friend had arrived, prompting Lucy to run to open it. She ushered Levy in quickly guiding her to the small table where Lucy had set out a bottle of wine and some chocolate.

"How are you?" Lucy asked her enthusiastically. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You just saw me this morning, Lucy!" Levy reminded her.

"Anyways, what have you been up to?" Lucy asked.

"You know I was working for the council," Levy said. "So I was pretty busy! They really work you hard. What were you up to?"

"I moved to Crocus to work with some publishing companies, but I just ended up doing a lot of work for the Weekly Sorcerer," Lucy sighed. "I even got to cover the Grand Magic Games!"

"Really?! I wanted to get put on that duty, but I guess the Council usually doesn't send people to monitor things. The year you guys competed they were only there because they sensed something strange," Levy said. "But they've had their memories wiped of everything that happened."

"Why would they wipe their own memories of something that major?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but Gajeel thinks it had something to do with Doranbolt or Lahar since they were the only two that witnessed it. Doranbolt seems to be the only one with any memory of the events," Levy replied.

"Speaking of Doranbolt, well, not to speculate about the dead, but," Lucy paused, wondering if she should ask her question. "I know Erza thinks he's a total pedo, but was he dating Lahar? They seemed close."

Levy shook her head. "Not that I know of, but their units were assigned to work together often. Maybe because they got along well or worked well together?"

"I doubt we'll ever know," Lucy sighed. "But were there rumors about him being a pedo there as well?"

"Nah," Levy answered. "But then again, there weren't any girls younger than me there for him to creep on."

Lucy laughed as she poured two glasses of wine. They clinked their glasses and downed them quickly.

"Ah, wine. Why did we never do this during that year?" Levy asked.

"I thought you were too busy!" Lucy reminded her.

"Well I'm not now," Levy laughed. "It's back to living from job to job."

"Yeah, but at least you don't have much competition for jobs," Lucy said.

Levy stuck her tongue out in Lucy's direction.

"Anyways, how's it going with Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Well, no one's really supposed to know – Gajeel doesn't want to ruin his image – but I guess you could say we're dating?" Levy told her.

"Really? I was hoping that was the case, but I didn't think Gajeel would fess up!"

"I think what happened was that we weren't good at admitting we liked each other, so even though we had some idea that we liked each other as early as Tenrou Island, we never said anything. And then the Grand Magic Games offered us a chance to get a bit closer," Levy explained. "And then after Tartaros, I was scared to lose him, and I think he was scared to lose me. Even if he wouldn't say it."

Lucy nodded enthusiastically, encouraging Levy to say more. "But did he ever confess?"

"No," Levy replied. "Believe it or not, he's too shy to do that."

"No way he is," Lucy gasped, trying to elicit more information.

"You wouldn't believe it if you saw it," Lucy accused her friend. "But he's a total hopeless romantic."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Levy assured her. "He gets me flowers, likes to take dates to fancy restaurants, and even makes songs for me."

"Terrible songs," Lucy said.

"Terrible, but it's sweet of him to do," Levy replied.

"So, anyways, how'd you two get together? We had no idea you were going to the council together," Lucy asked.

"Well, I wanted to go to the council after hearing about all these rare and priceless books they had," Levy explained. "And for some reason Gajeel went along too. I'm not quite sure why, but I heard rumors that they actually asked him."

Lucy's eyes widened – wondering why they would want Gajeel. Sure, dragon slayers were an asset, but Wendy, Laxus, and Natsu were all guildless. Then again, only Laxus would probably have been a good candidate. Wendy was too young, and Natsu was… well… Natsu.

"But either way, we ended up at the council together," Levy said. "And then we got to interact more."

"How'd you get together, though?"

"Well, the Council was hosting a party," Levy replied. "Gajeel asked if I'd go with him, and we just had fun together. It was great!"

"Wait- you- on the first date?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No! No! We went home afterwards," Levy corrected her. "But he did ask me on a date."

Lucy nodded.

"And then we went on a few dates," Levy continued.

"Where? You said he was a romantic, right?"

Levy nodded. "First he took me to a really nice restaurant near the Council building. Not only that, but he paid for all the wine we drank. Then, he dropped me off at home – he didn't even kiss me!"

"And then?"

"He snuck me into the Council's secret library to look at all the books I wasn't normally allowed to see," Levy replied.

"Was there anything cool there?" Lucy asked. She had always dreamed of visiting the mythical library, but never even knew if it really existed.

"Nope – Well, there was, but all the books were too fragile to read," Levy said.

"Didn't they have magic to protect them?"

"Not that either of us could see," Levy said. "I don't think they care about what the books say to be honest, just that they have them. I figure that I'll go back with Freed to put runes of protection on 'em before I start reading."

"I'm coming with, of course," Lucy told levy.

"Of course! Of course!"

"Anyways, did you sleep with him?" Lucy asked. She was immediately embarrassed by her question, but the wine helped her to calm down quickly.

Levy blushed and downed the rest of her wine glass for courage. "Y- yeah."

"I thought you said you moved slowly!"

"It was slowly! We were dating for nine months before anything like that happened," Levy insisted.

"But how did it happen?"

"W- well," Levy said. "We had only kissed up to that point, but we were stuck inside because the weather was too bad to go on a date. And we stayed in and just hung out for a few hours. When we were done with that we were laying on the bed and I wanted to thank him for the fun night and I was a bit horny, so I decided to kiss him, and things just escalated from there."

Lucy stared at Levy in shock – she knew Levy was a lot less fragile than Jet and Droy thought, but she didn't realize her friend was that bold.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Levy said. "I regretted not doing it earlier, but then again, Gajeel wouldn't have let me. He always worries about me too much!"

"Did it hurt?" Lucy asked, leaning across her small table towards her friend.

"No, not really. I'd read enough about it that I knew to relax and have lube on hand in case something happened," Levy responded.

"Did you carry lube with you or something?" Lucy asked.

"No, but I kept a small thing in my apartment just in case."

"Were you sore afterwards?"

"Really sore! I thought I was okay and then when I woke up to go shower it hit me, so Gajeel carried me there," Levy said. "It was really embarrassing! Even moreso than him catching me reading a dirty book when he woke up."

"Wait, really? Why were you reading a dirty book _after_ you had sex with him?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Levy pouted, knowing Lucy wouldn't understand. "I was horny and he was absolutely _out._ Snoring and everything! And I'm not about to masturbate next to him in bed."

"But – he caught you! How do you explain that one to him," Lucy asked.

"Actually, he was very interested in it, if you know what I mean," Levy said.

Lucy snorted.

"Hey! You can't say anything until you're in the same position – which, considering Natsu, is never," Levy told her friend.

"He's not that dumb!" Lucy realized what she had said. "Wait – who's to say I like Natsu?"

"It's pretty obvious, Lu," Levy said.

"He's just a good friend," Lucy insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me that in five years," Levy replied.

"Just watch – in five years, I'll still be single," Lucy sighed.

"You know I'm right," Levy said. "Just you wait."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This takes place almost immediately after Acnologia is defeated. I'm not too happy with the first part, but it ended up how it ended up. As for the last two parts, they're less girl talk and more short vignettes I've had in my head for a while. The last part is inspired by a Mashima twitter doodle.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** Immediately after Alvarez

* * *

Late on the night of Acnologia's defeat, the team of mages that defeated him were finally able to relax. The men of all guilds that participated in defeating Acnologia, along with the injured, all took refuge in the guild hall. The women and girls had all headed to Fairy Hills to nurse their wounds. They crowded into the bath room, rubbing salves into wounds and applying bandages as those that could soaked in the hot spring. Lucy noted that all the women of Fairy Tail were there (minus Asuka and Bisca, who were presumably with Alzack at the guild) with the exception of Erza – who was mysteriously missing.

Lucy wondered if she was mourning her mother. Erza had already spent the effort to bury her mother by the tree out front of Fairy Hills if the human-sized patch of disturbed earth out front was any indication. It would have been odd – Erza wasn't the type to mourn a mother she never know – but Erza was always finding new ways to surprise her. If Meredy and Sorano weren't joining them in the bath, Lucy would've also guessed that she was saying goodbye to Jellal. More likely, since Erza was always eager to contribute, she'd be in the guild hall trying to get the men to begin the rebuilding process.

"This is really nice," Yukino commented, sinking into the bath next to her sister. Sorano was far too excited to scrub her sister's back, and therefore had been encouraged to get into the bath while someone else did it.

"We need to get one for Sabertooth," Minerva agreed.

"Unfortunately, we only have room for a small hot tub," Jenny said. "So I just have a large tub to myself in my apartment."

"Sorano," Minerva asked. "Will you be interested in joining Sabertooth?"

"What are you talking about? I can't join unless I'm pardoned, and like hell that's gonna happen," she scoffed at the idea. "But I would if I could."

"I'm sure you'll be pardoned," Lucy tried to assure her. "The King is a good man. He'll recognize your guild's work!"

"But that's mostly Jellal," Meredy sighed.

"No way! You all helped a lot in Hargeon! You guys did the majority of the footwork against their army," Jenny replied.

"It won't be enough. Our crimes are too much," Meredy insisted.

"Are you even technically a criminal? I thought they didn't charge you for the Tenrou Island stuff since you were so young," Levy asked her.

Meredy smiled. "I wasn't a criminal until I broke Jellal out." The other girls didn't feel they should laugh, but for whatever reason it was hard to hold back ugly snorts. "And that's a pretty serious-"

Meredy paused as she noticed Cana slipping into the bath much more quietly than usual. She didn't even bring her usual bottle of sake into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Meredy whispered at Juvia. "Even I know that's strange."

Juvia looked down at Meredy (with her wound, she could only put her legs in the water) and then at Cana and back to Meredy. She tried to figure out what she could say, knowing she wasn't exactly Cana's best friend.

Luckily, Mira asked first. "Cana, is something wrong? I'm sure you know you can talk to any of us."

Cana blushed and looked to the water – something entirely out of character in every way. Lucy had only seen it when she told Gildarts about her lineage. "I know – I got all that trauma from the war just like you guys. But there was something else. Something worse."

"Worse?" Lucy wondered what was worse – sure, they were lucky so few died, but the war had been awful.

"Worse," Cana groaned. Her blush disappeared and turned into a look of disgust. "I- I saw my old man's o-face."

Everyone paused to stare at her, initially in disbelief that that was what she felt was worse than war, and then fully willing to agree that it was probably traumatizing.

"He fucking collapsed in my arms while having a fucking orgasm while we were being attacked!" Cana said, now much more impassioned about her experience. "Definitely in my top ten of things I never wanted to see."

"Just your top ten?" Sorano asked.

"Well, yeah," Cana said. "There's definitely worse things I could've seen – like his o-face when he was actually plowing some poor woman."

"Please, please don't tell me you just said that," Lucy groaned.

"I did _not_ need that image in my head," Levy agreed.

"At least she's lightening up the conversation?" Wendy asked, despite the heavy blush on her face.

"Speaking of which," Mira said. "Did anyone see Erza or Jellal when that spell went off? They're not here, so I can't ask."

"Nothing on my end," Meredy said. "We were all knocked out on the ground. Wendy, you were with Erza. Tell us."

"N- nothing. We only knew the spell happened because of Irene's reaction," Wendy answered.

Mira wanted to swear, but knew she needed to stay calm to truly inventory the crowd. "Levy? Did Gajeel react? Did you?"

"Nope," Levy lied.

"That's a yes," Mira said, easily seeing through the lie. "For both of you."

"Rogue reacted," Yukino added.

"As did I," Minerva looked proud. "Although you didn't. Your older sister did."

"What's so bad about that?" Sorano said. "She's my cute little sister. As for me, I'm old enough."

Yukino sent Cana a look of understanding – also thoroughly grossed out by seeing a family member in that state.

"Who was it? I had no idea you'd dated anyone," Meredy asked her, very curious.

"Well, we weren't dating, but Sawyer and I hooked up a few times when we were _really_ desperate. There were also a few random guys I met here and there, Sorano said, counting on her fingers. "I also tried to get Midnight, but only because I was curious, but he had absolutely zero interest in my naked body. I don't know if he's gay or entirely asexual."

Lucy watched Yukino's face turn a shade of green.

"Who else was affected?" Mira asked.

"Well, we could assume Alzack and Bisca, otherwise how would Asuka exist?" Lisanna answered. "The same with Macao and Wakaba."

"I was," Laki answered.

"And Laxus," Evergreen said. "Not that you didn't know that. I, myself, was spared from the clutches of such a horrible spell."

Mira scoffed, knowing the woman was lying – she knew who corrupted her younger brother all too well.

"Mavis was as well," someone added.

"Mavis?" Wendy added – thinking the first master was too young, then realizing just how old she was.

"Yeah – seems she and Zeref did a bit more than she told us they did," Cana said.

"She WHAT?" Lucy asked – entirely shocked.

"I mean, it looks gross – a 16-year-old and a 13-year-old going at it, but they're both pretty old. Mavis was what, 24, when she died?" Levy pointed out.

"How do you even know that, Cana?" Mira asked.

"August – August was," Cana paused, wondering if she should say it. Still, she could tell that everyone got the picture. No one knew what to say, probably thoroughly confused, shocked, and disgusted at the idea.

"Anyways, moving on," Lucy said, trying to change the topic.

"We are not moving on," Minerva corrected her. "We still haven't heard about everyone."

"I- I didn't-"

"Oh, I'm not interested in you, Lucy. I know you wouldn't have reacted," Minerva said.

"I, for the record, did react," Jenny replied.

"I'm aware of that," Minerva shot her down. "I'm talking about Mirajane Strauss. She looks all innocent, but one wonders…"

"That's not really a secret," Mira replied. "I'm not a virgin. I thought that was pretty well known?"

"Apparently not," Cana said. "Maybe because you keep it more on the dl than you claim you do?"

"Why were you curious about that anyways?" Mira asked Minerva.

"You must be aware that there was a betting pool about it," Minerva explained.

"No, I wasn't," Mira said.

"You just portray yourself as way too innocent," Cana replied. "When in reality you're far from innocent in every way possible."

"Don't say that," Mira replied, obviously joking.

"I was curious about Erza as well, but I believe Wendy's settled that," Minerva added.

"Whose betting pool was larger?" Cana asked her.

Minerva smiled her hideously sinister smile and looked Mira in the eye before responding. "Erza's."

Now that everyone could see Mira was truly getting riled up, they began to scramble out of the bath.

"What's she doing anyways?" A newcomer's voice said. It was Kagura. Milliana stood next to her.

"We were looking all over for her," Milliana said. "We figured she had to be here."

"Unfortunately not," Mira said, suddenly calm again. "We haven't seen her, but you're welcome to join us for a bath. I'm sure she'll join us eventually – she doesn't miss baths often."

Reluctantly the two Mermaid Heel members joined in and began to wait for their friend.

* * *

The next morning, Mira was bringing food to Fairy Hills for all the women staying there. Aside from the normal residents, the Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel women were boarding in the rooms of Fairy Tail women. Lucy, Mira, and Lisanna had all stayed over as well, determining it as too late to return home with debris everywhere and dangerously uneven ground.

She had briefly returned to the guild in the morning to find that the men had made fixing the kitchen the top priority so that she would make them breakfast. She quickly whipped up a large batch of scrambled eggs, bacon, and potatoes before grabbing ingredients to bring to Fairy Hills for breakfast.

At Fairy Hills she found the women that were up were very willing to help her make breakfast so she took to taking orders from the women that weren't up and about in the kitchen. She hadn't seen Erza the night before, so her room was Mira's first stop.

"Erza?" Mira asked as she opened the door. Inside there was no sign of Erza, only of Kagura and Milliana.

"She locked herself in her bedroom last night and hasn't come out since," Kagura replied as she sat up from her spot on the couch.

"We didn't even see her come in – we were still in the bath," Milliana added. "But she went to the bathroom during the night, so we know she's in there."

"No crying or anything?" Mira asked them.

"No. She wasn't upset at all about Irene when we saw her at the guild hall. But still – we're worried, so we'd like to know what's happening."

"Don't worry," Mira said. "I'll check on her." She saw the two girls nod and then moved to Erza's bedroom door. Mira pulled out her keyring and picked out a key to use on the door. As soon as she peeked inside she pulled her head back and pulled the door closed. She took a breath and then slipped into the room hoping that it would prevent Kagura and Milliana from seeing the scene inside. She closed and locked the door after her.

On Erza's bed was Jellal. He was handcuffed to her bed with the same fuzzy handcuffs Mira bought for Erza at the sex shop during the Grand Magic Games. His shirtless body showed off bruises marring his pale skin. While he didn't look entirely comfortable, he did appear to be asleep. On top of him was Erza. Her legs were bent at awkward angles and her arms were balled up on Jellal's chest. Her face was resting right on Jellal's chest, a pool of drool resting next to her mouth. Her eyes were opening.

Mira cleared her throat, prompting Erza to sit up and look at her. Jellal's eyes cracked open as he processed his surroundings.

"Erza," Mira finally said quietly, not wanting those on the other side of the doors to hear her question. " _Why_ exactly is Jellal handcuffed to your bed?"

"I- it's not what it looks like!" She whispered harshly, obviously knowing that someone was listening in.

Jellal was struggling with the handcuffs as he tried to sit up in bed. Erza refused to get the key from its spot on her nightstand. Mira wondered why Jellal hadn't used telekinesis to get it – or to manipulate the handcuffs into opening for that matter.

"Then what _is_ this?" Mira asked as she grabbed the key off the nightstand to help Jellal out of the handcuffs.

"He- Jellal wanted to leave last night," Erza said softly. "But his ribs are still injured – Wendy didn't have the energy to heal him – and I couldn't force him to stay – so I handcuffed him to my bed."

"Couldn't he use magic to get out of them?"

"Which is why I had Wendy walk me through a simple anti-magic enchantment to put on them," Erza said. Mira was almost impressed with Erza's determination in the situation. Jellal, meanwhile, was rubbing his sore wrists and shoulders.

"I understand it's important for you to leave for your safety," Mira told Jellal. "But I also understand that the rune knights have had their forces severely depleted and therefore are focused on protecting the capital and Hargeon as it is rebuilt. You should be good for at least another couple of days so Wendy can heal you."

Jellal stared at her, obviously annoyed that she agreed with Erza, but his expression quickly turned to one of resignation. "Fine. We'll stay until Wendy can heal me, and then we will go. However, you must keep me up to date on rune knight sightings in the case that we may need to evacuate sooner."

"That was settled more easily than I thought," Mira noted, obviously surprised. "Now, what can I get you for breakfast?"

* * *

The next morning Kagura and Milliana were preparing to return to Mermaid Heel. They knew their guild needed them, and the roads were cleared of debris, making travel easier. They turned around at the sound of Erza's bedroom door slamming open. Both were shocked to see Jellal frantically trying to put on his jacket as he ran towards Erza's bathroom. Even more shocking was the naked Erza running after him.

"Wait! Jellal-" Erza said as she caught up to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and let out a small smile. Sweat was beginning to pour down Jellal's face, and his expression practically begged for support from Kagura and Milliana – both of whom were too shocked to move – they hadn't even known Jellal was in the next room.

Obviously not getting any help, Jellal spoke up. "I- I need to go to the bathroom." He excused himself, leaving Kagura and Milliana to stare at him. They never expected to see the man so nervous or unsure of himself.

Erza, still naked, collapsed onto the couch. "I fucked up," she groaned. "I really fucked up." The language she used was so out of character for her – and they still didn't know why she was naked.

"E- Er-chan?" Milliana asked thoroughly baffled. Kagura was still staring at the bathroom door Jellal had disappeared behind.

Erza rolled over to face them – not bothering to requip into clothing. "I- Last night- I-"

"You don't have to tell us," Milliana told her, though she really wanted to know what happened.

"I- Well, I've been having Jellal stay in my room because he'd leave otherwise," Erza continued. "And- and so he sleeps on my bed with me… And I accidentally rolled up next to him last night in my sleep."

Kagura had now turned around to look at Erza in shock. Milliana's expression was more measured, but still confused.

"A- anyways, I have this bad habit of requipping into lingerie in my sleep when I have a dirty dream, and I had one last night," Erza said, her stuttering still shocking to Kagura and Milliana. "But during the war I filled my requip space with armor – so there wasn't anything to requip into – so I guess I just went naked…"

Neither Kagura nor Milliana knew what to say. Even if they wanted to, they had no idea of what to tell her.

"And when I woke up this morning," she paused and looked down at the ground. She'd rolled over onto her back so that she could let her hands fiddle nervously. "I- I found Jellal staring at me. A- and he ran away like you saw. I- I think I offended him."

"N- no! It's okay," Milliana said. "I'm sure he was just surprised."

Kagura nudged her. "That won't help," she whispered. She was unsure what _would_ help.

"He does like you," Milliana said instead, trying to cut any sense of uncertainty from it. Although she was uncomfortable with the idea of Jellal and Erza being together, she would support their relationship if Erza wanted it. "He- well, maybe seeing you naked made him nervous for some reason?"

Kagura was surprised that Milliana's statement lit a lightbulb in her brain, but immediately regretted it. She did not want to think about what she thought the problem was. She blushed. Although she was nervous to confront Jellal about it, somehow that prospect was less scary than telling Erza her thoughts. While Milliana continued to try to comfort her friend, Kagura used her magic to manipulate the door into opening. She entered, closing the door behind her.

She hadn't even thought that he might be taking a cold shower, but the curtain was shut and the room felt frigid. His clothes were also scattered on the floor. She wondered if she should leave, but she wanted to help Erza.

"Jellal," She said sternly at the shower curtain.

"K- Kagura?" Jellal's voice asked.

"I didn't do mouth-to-mouth on you to fuck this up a few days later," Kagura spat at the curtain. "I did it because I knew Erza would be devastated if I didn't."

Jellal didn't respond.

"So if Erza being naked gives you a boner, don't get scared," Kagura said. "Because I'm sure Erza would want to help you with that problem. And you should let her help." She slapped her hands over her mouth, shocked at what she had said. Jellal seemed just as stunned, if the choking noise coming from the other side of the curtain was any indication.

Kagura was so surprised with her words that she immediately left the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Erza and Milliana looked over to where she stood.

"Kagura?" Milliana asked.

Erza stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, determined to see what was wrong with Jellal and figure out what he had done to Kagura.

"N- no. You don't want to go in there," Kagura said. "Jellal will be right out." She walked over to the couch and stared down at her lap, still shocked. "But you might want to put some clothes on, Erza."

Erza looked at herself as if she was unaware that she was still naked and headed to her room to get dressed. Kagura wondered if she hadn't even bothered to put casual clothing into her requip space.

Once Erza had disappeared behind her door, Milliana felt comfortable speaking up. "What happened?"

Kagura tried to get herself back together. "I just told Jellal that he needed to talk to Erza about his little problem."

"His little problem?" Milliana asked.

"He got," Kagura paused, trying to figure out how to word it. Milliana nodded and she continued. "Due to Erza being naked."

"But I thought they were already dating! Why'd he be scared that he was turned on?"

"I don't know! I thought they were dating too," Kagura said. "I even kissed her because I thought she'd be jealous that I gave Jellal mouth-to-mouth!"

The bathroom door opened. Jellal, his hair still wet and a towel draped over his shoulders, came out fully dressed. "Have you seen Erza?"

"She went to get dressed in her room," Milliana said.

"Oh thank god," he sighed, happy to hear he wouldn't have to deal with this while she was still naked. He shuffled off to Erza's room, making a point to knock before entering.

Milliana and Kagura watched as they only said a couple words to each other before they stood up and walked to the living room. Erza hugged them and said her goodbyes, knowing they were leaving soon. Jellal said goodbye but didn't do much more. They watched as Erza and Jellal walked out of the room, presumably to go to the guildhall for food.

"I wonder when they'll get together," Milliana said.

"Hopefully sooner than later," Kagura replied. "I don't want something like this to happen again."

"Agreed. And can we agree to tell no one? I don't want Erza to get mad."

"I wasn't planning to."

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** There will be a oneshot of the Jerza situation here posted at some point because I was so inspired by the idea I had from this. It will be added to "In Which Everyone's A Perv" since it fits there better than in Speculation. (Also IWEAP is more citrusy than Speculation) For whatever reason, I have a headcanon that Erza is one of those girls that bleeds a ton her first time, if only because it would freak Jellal out.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** Roughly 6 Months Post-Alvarez

* * *

"What's bugging you, Lev?" Lucy asked her friend. They were having a girls' night in Lucy's apartment to celebrate the end of Lucy's book tour.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Levy insisted, despite the annoyed look on her face.

"I don't know," Lucy said. "Maybe you've just seemed grumpy all day."

"Well, I guess I'm a bit frustrated about something," Levy admitted.

"Did Gajeel do something?" Lucy asked instinctively. She knew he'd changed, but she still had issues trusting him with her best friend.

"Why do you always assume it's him?" Levy defended her boyfriend. "Well, I guess you're right though. It _is_ something with Gajeel."

"What with Gajeel, though?" Lucy was prepared for the worst.

"You know, I don't really think of myself as needy – I love being independent – but I really just want a ring on my finger," Levy replied.

Lucy wanted to point out that they'd been dating for barely a year, but she knew that Gajeel and Levy had been somewhat close long before that. Besides, in the life of a mage it wasn't an excuse – mages tended to marry quickly. "But why? I thought last week you said you didn't care if you ever got married."

"Another mage I'm friends with just got engaged," Levy sighed. "I don't know – just seeing all of them get engaged now I want to!"

"Anyone I know?"

Levy shook her head. "She's a mage I worked with at the council. Unfortunately, I don't see her too much anymore. Lots of people at the council are getting engaged or having babies. I guess it's just getting to me now."

"I'm sure you'll get engaged someday," Lucy assured her. "Gajeel like romantic things, right?"

"Yeah – he said he wants to have a family eventually," Levy replied. "And he's certainly still interested in cheesy romantic things."

"Maybe he's trying to make the best ring out of iron for you?" Lucy tried to suggest.

"Or maybe he's just oblivious to all the people at the council getting engaged," Levy grumbled.

"Have you been invited to one of the weddings?" Lucy asked her.

Levy nodded.

"You could try taking him to the wedding to see if it would inspire him to propose," Lucy told her.

"Unless it's you and Natsu getting married, he won't be inspired," Levy said.

"W-what?!"

Levy grinned deviously. "Oh, you know you like Natsu. After all, you _did_ rewrite his book to save his life."

"N-no! That's not what I meant! How would us getting married inspire Gajeel?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know how competitive our men are," Levy replied. "If Natsu had a wedding, you know Gajeel would want to have one just so it could be bigger and better."

"What do you mean, _our_ men?" Lucy scoffed. "Natsu's hardly mine."

"Yes, but didn't you re-write his book?" Levy said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, Lu-chan, is that you are the one responsible for his current existence," Levy said. "So he's your creation of sorts."

"No! All I did was replace what Zeref wrote," Lucy said.

"How do you know you got it 100% right?" Levy pointed out, grinning. "Then again, maybe you should've edited it a little."

"Why would I edit it? Natsu's fine how he is," Lucy replied. "Well, he could be smarter, or less destructive, or care about personal space, but you know."

"Well, I mean, you could've turned him into an incubus or something about him being a sex god," Levy teased her.

"But why?"

"Because why not?" Levy said. "He's too clueless to be good right away."

"You never know," Lucy reminded her. "Maybe he's less clueless than we thought."

"You do like him then," Levy teased her. "Defending him like that."

"No! I just think he's smarter than we give him credit for. And who's to say I didn't put some smarts into the book?"

"You. You just said you tried to replace what was missing," Levy pointed out. "Besides, we were all so worried. Why would that be anyone's first instinct of what to do?"

"Well, Cana."

"Yeah, Cana," Levy sighed.

"Speaking of sex demons," Lucy said.

"Yes?"

"I've always been morbidly curious – does Mira have a succubus soul?"

"I think so?" Levy said. "She's mentioned it, but it's obviously something she doesn't show off a lot, if ever. But if we're being honest here, the girls have all tried to get her to show it off and she's refused, so who knows."

"Well, she doesn't lie, so maybe it's one of the few things she's actually embarrassed by?" Lucy proposed.

"It would make sense. Or maybe it makes her really aggressively sexual and she doesn't want to come onto us?"

"Yeah – though, let's be honest, it would be Erza."

"And only Erza," Levy giggled.

Their giggles soon turned into full blown laughter.

"I was thinking it'd be better to ask Mira this, but I'm wondering what I can do with Gajeel," Levy said.

"About proposing?" Lucy asked.

"No," Levy said. "About sex."

"What would me, the virgin of the guild, know about that?" Lucy balked.

"That's why I was going to ask Mira," Levy replied. "But I was going to ask you because you're someone I'd feel more comfortable asking."

Lucy nodded, encouraging Levy to go on. "I'll try to help, but I don't know what I can say."

"Thanks. You see, Gajeel keeps trying to be really gentle and romantic, but I want to try something more adventurous," Levy said. "I still like gentle, though I've heard so many things I want to try that he's scared of!"

"Gajeel? Scared?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! He's so much bigger than me, so he thinks he'll hurt me if he changes it up. He also is a creature of habit – even if he'd like it, he doesn't like to mix things up," Levy sighed.

"I don't really know what to say," Lucy sighed. "I hope it works out, but Mira's definitely the better choice to ask."

* * *

That was how Levy found herself sitting on a barstool in the near-empty guildhall as Mira closed up for the night.

As she was waiting, Mira's communication lacrima rang – somehow Levy wasn't surprised that Mira's ring tone was one of Mira's own songs – the girl didn't like to admit how self-centered she could be at times. Levy tried not to listen to the conversation, but it was intriguing.

"Erza?" Mira greeted the caller. It was apparently Erza, who had left late the night before to fill in for the master at a meeting in Crocus. "Why are you so worried about sharing a room with him?" She paused to listen to what Erza said. "You'll be fine – you've done it before, I don't see what's different this time." Mira nodded her head as she listened to Erza. Levy couldn't make out what she was saying, but she could tell that Erza was panicking about something. "Look, Erza. I can't tell you what to do about it. Just trust your instincts and do what feels best. You'll be fine." Mira stopped again to listen. "I'm making it sound like it's going to happen because it's going to happen eventually, and why not tonight? Good night, Erza." Mira hung up and turned off her phone to prevent her presumably still-panicking friend from blowing up her phone all night.

Levy assumed somehow Erza was put into a room with Jellal at the guildmasters' meeting (why was he even there?), but she wasn't about to ask Mira. She knew as well as her guildmates that Erza was incredibly private with all things personal – if anything was to happen, they wouldn't know until the wedding. And if she found out that Mira let her overhear even half that conversation, Erza would be out for blood.

"Hmm… So it sounds like Gajeel's being too cautious," Mira mused. She didn't miss a beat in the conversation despite the interruption. "I think you'll have to take some initiative."

"Initiative?" Levy asked.

"You'll have to force him to see that you're not as delicate as he thinks you are," Mira replied. "I don't think he'd like handcuffs, but maybe they'd be necessary?"

"He'd probably try to eat his way out of them," Levy confirmed her suspicions.

"Unless he found it hot, but that wouldn't happen right away," Mira said. "How often do you initiate?"

"Actually, most of the time," Levy answered. "He's pretty shy about initiating it himself, but he's been doing it more recently."

"How do you seduce him?"

"I don't know," Levy thought. "I usually just kiss him or show up in sexy clothes."

"That might be the problem," Mira replied. "Show him you're the boss. Maybe costumes would work? Something like a sexy rune knight or maybe even a dominatrix?"

Levy blushed.

"I didn't think you'd be too shy to consider that," Mira said, considering what to do. "Can you push him on the bed?"

"No way! I'm stronger than I was, but I can't push him onto the bed," Levy admitted.

"If you try, maybe he'll let you," Mira offered. "Or just wake him up with a blowjob and then sit on him as soon as he wakes up so you can easily set the pace. Unless he lets you be on top?"

"I've never tried," Levy said.

"Then try it," Mira said. "Don't even suggest it or ask about it – just do it. He'll like it, I promise. Once you show him you're not so fragile, he'll be more open to experimentation."

Levy nodded.

"If that doesn't work, come back to me and I'll give you some handcuffs." Mira winked at her.

"Ones he can't eat?"

"Of course," Mira assured her.

Levy got up to walk out, but paused, wondering if she should ask Mira about her succubus soul.

"Something wrong?" Mira asked.

"I was just wondering," Levy said, swallowing for a bit of extra courage. "Do you have a succubus soul?"

Mira's look turned dark as magic energy rolled off of her. "Oh, do I," her suddenly deep and seductive voice said. "But that's reserved for Laxus when he's having a bad day."

Levy stared at her like she'd grown a second head – Mira and Laxus weren't an item in any sense of the word, and as far as she knew they'd only slept together once. "I thought-"

"We weren't in a relationship?" Mira finished for Levy. "Oh, we aren't. It's just, when he gets grumpy and needs some help calming down, I help out."

"Help out?" Now Levy was curious – especially since Mira seemed willing to tell her.

"Succubus feed off sexual energy. When my succubus soul has sex with him, his energy gets sucked out and converted into my magic energy, so he takes a little nap," Mira explained. "So if he gets too feisty or annoying, I'll intervene. Not that he complains."

"W- wait? So that's why he disappears sometimes?" Levy tried to confirm.

"Only when he's being a bad boy," Mira said suggestively. She reached a finger to Levy's chin to pull the girl's lips towards her own. Suddenly, the magic power was gone and Mira had moved back from Levy. "But you should be getting home and trying to get Gajeel to cooperate! Good night, Levy!"

"Good night," Levy said. Mira's satan souls were always jarring, but _this_ one… Levy now knew why Mira didn't let it out much.

* * *

The next evening, Mira found herself walk towards Fairy Hills to find Erza. She had heard that her friend had returned from the guildmaster's meeting, but she hadn't seen her at all. After the panicked call the night before, Mira knew she would have to discuss what happened (or didn't happen) between Erza and Jellal.

Once at Erza's door Mira began the knock she'd created to tip off Erza to her appearance (deemed necessary when Cana had always decided to crash their conversations). Before she could finish the series of ten knocks, she was being pulled into the room. As soon as she was inside, the door was shut and locked behind her.

"Good evening to you too, Erza," Mira greeted. "How was your trip?" She didn't see Erza in the room. Erza wasn't nearby – Mira figured it was one of the rare occasions on which Erza deemed it appropriate to open the door with telekinesis. That usually meant Erza was in a bad mood. She turned down the line of rooms to enter the sitting room and found that it wasn't bad; if anything, it was likely good.

Erza stood in the center of the room as she examined various pieces of clothing scattered around her. All of her best new evening dresses were hung on mannequins. Her couch was covered in a collection of swimsuits much more extensive than Mira remembered (Erza usually went for plain black bikinis, but there was a smattering of all sorts of swimwear). On a chair sat Erza's meager supply of lingerie – all courtesy of Mira with the exception of a black set Erza had worn for a magazine spread. She had laid out a few sets of matching underwear she presumably happened to own next to the lingerie.

Mira walked to the mannequins to stare at the dresses. "So how did last night go?"

Erza turned around and blushed. "G-good."

"You realize you must tell me everything," Mira instructed her. Mira herself was now evaluating each dress. She felt the fabric of each dress and imagined how each one would look on Erza.

"W- well," Erza started. "I didn't realize that the meeting was at the palace, or that we were staying there for it. I- I guess Queen Hisui didn't realize that Jellal and I weren't dating-"

" _Everyone_ thinks you're dating, Erza," Mira told her. "You two certainly seemed close during and shortly after Alvarez."

"My team doesn't," Erza stated.

"Because they're oblivious," Mira reminded her. "Go on."

"Anyways, she had us share a room. When I got up there after the meeting, Jellal was in the shower."

"Which is when you called me," Mira interjected.

Erza nodded. "And he came out pretty soon after I hung up. He was surprised to see me, but he was happy. W- we didn't really talk. I was nervous, but I decided to kiss him. I don't know why, but he just looked so, so…"

"Kissable?"

"Kissable," Erza confirmed softly, a blush on her face. "So I kissed him and didn't let him go until he began to kiss me back." She swallowed nervously. "And then things just went from there."

"He didn't protest?" Mira asked.

"No. After, he said that with Zeref's death he knew he could no longer use selfish excuses," Erza said. "He said he considered stopping me, but that he had wanted it for so long that he couldn't stop himself once the opportunity presented itself with no excuses for him to use.

Mira almost immediately moved towards Erza. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Erza as tightly as was realistically possible. "Was it good?"

"Wonderful," she said. "It didn't even hurt like you said it would. There was a lot of blood, which scared Jellal, but after I cleaned up he stopped panicking."

"He panicked?" Mira giggled.

"Yeah. I guess no one told him that it happens sometimes," Erza sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe he didn't know. He almost called the palace doctors he was so worried!"

"It is rather surprising," Mira agreed. "But were you bleeding a lot?"

"A good amount, but nothing that a box of tissues couldn't fix," she said.

"A whole box? Maybe you should've gotten that checked," Mira mused. "But that's beside the point since you're still standing. What's all this?"

Erza's blush deepened. "I- Well- Hisui wanted to give Jellal a gift, and since she thought we were together, she decided to give us tickets to the Elm River Resort for a week."

"Why, though? Isn't he still a criminal and isn't that resort the best in the country?" Mira asked.

"She decided to pardon Crime Sorciere. That's what the meeting was about – to ensure that the guilds would be fine with it, which they were, or at least the guilds that matter," Erza said. "She won't announce it until next week, when the buzz of King Toma's retirement has died down."

"But why the present?"

"She wanted to thank him for his help with the Eclipse Gate incident and for putting his life on the line to distract Acnologia," Erza explained. "She also wants to hire his guild to hunt dark guilds threatening trade routes simply because they're the only guild who can legally do that, being independent. So she wants to build a good working relationship with them."

"That's great," Mira replied gleefully. "So the vacation will be after the pardon's announced?"

"I requested it for a couple weeks after the pardon. I don't want anyone to know we're in a relationship until we are both comfortable with everyone knowing," Erza said. "If I mysteriously disappeared for a week as soon as the pardon was announced, people would surely figure it out."

"Maybe I could make up a fake mission for you in that general area? Or find you one? Just as a cover story for you," Mira offered.

"That would be great," Erza agreed.

"I understand why you'd want to keep it a secret, but you know you can't keep it a secret forever," Mira warned her.

"Of course," Erza acknowledged. "But we can certainly keep it a secret longer than other couples if we only plan to meet on the road. Besides, I'm a good actress. No one will have to know."

"No you aren't," Mira told her. "But you two aren't ones for PDA, or even standing closer than two feet in public, so I'm sure you'll look distant enough."

Erza glared at her. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes! I forgot," Mira lied. "So, you'll need the lingerie. Maybe we'll need to buy you some more – you don't have enough for a week and your normal stuff isn't sexy enough – not that I think Jellal will care, but you will."

Erza stared at the lingerie. "What else?"

"A lot of these dresses have deep, plunging necklines, so you won't be able to hide any of that under it. Unless you were planning to change back at the hotel room?" Erza shook her head. "So we'll have to plan that out when we go shopping – or maybe buy a couple other dresses. The swimsuits are all good, so you're fine on that. How about casual clothes?"

"I only have a couple of things," Erza answered.

"Well, then. We have our work cut out for us, don't we? Next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday."

* * *

Levy was surprised to find Mira walking out of Fairy Hills when she returned for the night. "Mira?"

"Oh! Levy! I didn't realize you'd be returning tonight," She said. "Did my suggestion work?"

"Yeah, for the most part," Levy said. "He's more enthusiastic about trying new things, though do you think you can get me anti-magic handcuffs?"

"Oh, I don't have time for that – something else came up, but I could give you the address of a shop that might have them," she replied. Mira pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote something down to hand to Levy. "Good luck."

After Mira left down the hall, Levy looked over to see that Erza had been watching their conversation. "Anti-magic handcuffs?"

"Yeah, Gajeel doesn't want to try anything new, and I want to get handcuffs he can't bite or magic off of his wrists," Levy told her.

"I have a pair I've enchanted to resist magic," Erza proclaimed.

"I don't want something you've used on Jellal," Levy told her.

"How do you know about that?!"

"About what? I was just joking. Wait – No way – you're finally dating?"

"No! I didn't use the handcuffs for _that_ ," Erza scrambled to backtrack. "I just wanted him to stay put after Alvarez so he wouldn't hurt himself."

"Oh yeah, I did know about that," Levy said. "I guess you told Cana when you were drunk, and she told me about it."

"But you can use them if you wish," Erza assured Levy.

"No thanks," Levy insisted. "I'll get my own. Who knows when I may need them again." To convince Erza, she put on a perverted grin she usually only showed Gajeel or Lucy.

It seemed to work. Erza nodded. "Good choice. I'm sure you'll find them very useful."

"Of course," Levy replied, trying to keep a straight face. "Good night, Erza."

"Good night, Levy," Erza said, walking away.

Levy watched her return to the room, suddenly grateful it was Erza who saw her – if it had been Cana, she didn't know if she'd hear the end of it. And how would she explain the need for handcuffs to Wendy?

"Levy-san? I could enchant anti-magic handcuffs for you and Gajeel, but why do you need them?" It was Wendy.

Levy's heart sank. She needed to think – fast. Luckily she was smart. "They were useful when I was on the council. I was thinking of giving some to Gajeel for his birthday since he's been taking on more missions requiring him to apprehend bandits."

"I know that's not what you're using them for. All the girls have been talking about them for some reason – and not even the ones that like to catch bandits," Wendy said. "I'm old enough to know now."

Levy didn't know what to say – she didn't want to be the one to tell Wendy. If anyone, it should be Erza – the one that made everyone find out that anti-magic fuzzy handcuffs could easily be enchanted. Not to mention Erza was the one that had Wendy teach her how to enchant anti-magic handcuffs so that she could enchant a pair for herself and Mira.

"No. No you aren't." Levy sighed in relief – it was Carla. "You're only 14. You can wait another four years."

It wouldn't be four years – someone would have to tell Wendy the details of sex soon or she'd research it on her own. After all, she would be curious when a baby boom came to Fairy Tail, and Levy knew that baby boom would probably be coming sooner rather than later. She walked to her room and sighed, wondering if she and Gajeel would be the one to start that baby boom.

* * *

 **A/N** – Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This is the last chapter with some basis in canon.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** The week before the last chapter

* * *

Levy stared at the toilet and sighed. No blood again today. She'd missed her period the month before, but missing a period here and there wasn't unusual for her with the stress of being a mage. She'd never missed two. She really didn't want to go get a pregnancy test even if she knew it was probably necessary.

There was only one person she could talk to about her problem. Levy grabbed her phone off the counter and dialed a number. When the other end of the line connected she wondered if she should hang up or not.

"G- good morning!" Levy tried to sound cheerful.

"Levy?" The voice asked.

"C- can you meet me at my apartment? Alone?" Levy asked.

"Sure. I'll be over as soon as I can," the voice answered and hung up, presumably so the woman could get ready to leave her abode.

In less than twenty minutes, there was a knock on Levy's door. She was pleased to see Bisca on the other side.

"Thanks for coming, Bisca," Levy said.

"Of course. You don't ask for my help much, so I figured this must be a serious problem," Bisca replied. She entered the room and moved to sit on one of Levy's chairs.

"Bisca – I- I think I'm pregnant," Levy told her, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Why do you say that?" Bisca asked her.

"I've missed two periods," Levy explained.

"It could be stress," Bisca replied despite knowing the guild had been miraculously stress-free lately.

"I've never missed two in a row before – even during all that crazy stuff that happened," Levy sighed.

Bisca nodded. "Haven't you been using birth control?"

Levy shook her head. "I haven't tried any of the methods for non-mages, since I've never seen a normal doctor as an adult. I tried Porlyusica's potion, but it turns out I'm allergic to one of the ingredients."

"And no condoms?"

Levy blushed. "W- well… Gajeel's pierced down there, so his piercings apparently rip the condoms."

Bisca didn't know why she was surprised by that revelation. "So what have you been using?"

"Natural methods," Levy replied. She picked up a book off her desk that was full of notations and numbers about everything from her discharge to her body temperature. "Basically a track record of when I'm ovulating. If you do it right, it's supposed to be very effective."

"I've heard of that, but with easier methods available I was never too motivated to use it," Bisca said. "But I think there's a good chance you might be pregnant despite your planning, so we should go check it out. Would you rather me get a home test or go to a doctor?"

"The doctor," Levy said. "I'm pretty sure this is the real deal, so I'll need to go eventually."

Bisca nodded. "Well, Porlyusica can help with deliveries, but she doesn't know much about pregnancy, so it's best to go to someone else. I can call my OBGYN. She was great when I was pregnant with Asuka."

"S- sure. How long will it take to get in?"

"Maybe a couple of days," Bisca guessed. "But maybe we'll get lucky."

Levy stared anxiously as Bisca waited on the phone. Bisca snapped her out of her trance as she addressed Levy. "We got lucky! There was a cancellation today, but we'd have to leave right now. Can you do that?"

Levy swallowed and nodded. She stood up to quickly make herself presentable to go outside.

"Sure! She'll take the appointment," Bisca told the person on the phone. "We'll be there! Thank you."

Levy tried to make casual conversation with Bisca as they walked to Magnolia's only hospital. Although mages got injured quite often, it was more common that they would see someone like Wendy or Porlyusica for any health needs unless the injury or illness was serious. Having never taken dangerous missions, Levy had never needed to see a real doctor. Frankly, she was nervous to do so.

"Do you want me to go in with you, Levy? Or will you be okay?" Bisca asked her, noticing how nervous the girl was.

"Can you?" Levy requested.

"Of course," Bisca assured her. "I know this seems pretty strange, but it's what's best."

Bisca helped Levy change into the thin hospital gown and waited patiently as she answered the questions the medical assistant asked.

"Okay," the medical assistant said. "We're going to get some blood from you for a quick test, and then the doctor will come in."

Levy squeezed Bisca's hand as the needle went into her arm. She almost fainted watching blood well up into the tube, but Bisca helped her to lay down onto the table, helping immensely.

After an anxious twenty minutes, the doctor came in.

"Nice to meet you, Levy, my name's Dr. Olive," the middle-aged woman said. "It's nice to see you, Bisca. How's Asuka?"

"Doing wonderful," Bisca replied. "She's even starting to learn some magic of her own – she's very good at it."

"That's good. Thinking of having another one?" Dr. Olive asked cheekily.

"No, one is enough. Mages don't have much time for children," Bisca told her.

"And yet here's another one," Dr. Olive replied.

"I think there will be a baby boom soon in our guild," Bisca said. "So you should be ready. But after that, probably nothing for another ten to thirty years."

Dr. Olive laughed. "Good for business, then! So, Levy, I'm just going to do a physical exam to make sure you're healthy since you haven't had one before. Then I'll do an exam to see how your reproductive system is doing."

"D- do you have the test results back?" Levy asked.

Dr. Olive shook her head. "Not for another half hour. By the time I'm done with this, we'll probably know." That began a long series of pokes, prods, swabs, and listening. Bisca waited patiently as Levy sat through Dr. Olive's exam, trying to whisper explanations to her. Finally, Dr. Olive sat up. "I'll be back in a minute with your results, but I can say you're looking great now. You're really healthy."

Levy sat in silence as Dr. Olive disappeared out the door.

"D- do you think I'm pregnant?" Levy asked Bisca.

"I can't say," Bisca told her. "But we'll know soon enough."

Just as she said that, Dr. Olive came back through the door with a stack of papers in her hands. "Congratulations! You're pregnant, Levy," Dr. Olive told her. "I've included some information about your options and when you should see me next. You can make your next appointment at the front desk. You'll also need to come back to get some more testing soon, but right now we don't have time to do it. It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you in a few weeks."

A medical assistant gave Levy more reading materials about healthy pregnancies and what to expect. The receptionist gave her more reading about preparing for her tests and the next appointment. By the time she left, she was very overwhelmed.

Bisca hugged her once they got outside. "I know it's a bit much now, but it'll be okay. We're all here to support you."

"Thank you." Levy sighed. "Now when should I tell Gajeel."

"That's up to you," Bisca replied. "I actually took Alzack to my first appointment, but that ship has sailed. So, whenever you feel comfortable really. Did you tell him you thought you were pregnant?"

"No," Levy said. "He's too literal for that. I didn't want him to get excited about me being pregnant when I wasn't actually pregnant."

"Maybe after Lucy's party? It's only a few nights away, and that gives you time to process this on your own," Bisca suggested. "I know you sometimes like to think things through yourself before telling anyone."

"Maybe," Levy said. "I think I'll just tell him when it feels right."

"Sounds good," Bisca said. "Maybe you should bring those back to Fairy Hills? If you bring them back to the guild, everyone will know."

"Good point," Levy agreed. "I'll see you at the guild!"

"Of course," Bisca told her.

"Hey, Bisca?" Levy said as Bisca walked away. "Thanks so much for coming today."

"Any time," the woman said as she headed out to see her own daughter.

* * *

Lucy found herself scrambling for more time. She had to get on a train to get to her award ceremony the following evening, and soon. With three book signings and an interview in Crocus, her schedule was already packed, and this meeting didn't help the time crunch. She had only agreed because it was Queen Hisui. There was no way a queen could have enough time to delay her that long. (Also, spurning your queen wasn't a great idea) Still, here she was, waiting in a lavish parlor for Hisui to show up. So far the Queen was only five minutes late, but at this point every minute counted.

A guard opened the door, letting the mint-haired ruler enter the room. She sat down on a couch opposite Lucy and waited for a maid to place a tray full of tea and snacks onto the coffee table before she greeted the young mage.

"Good afternoon, Lucy," Queen Hisui greeted her. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late – I decided to change into something more casual before talking to you. I'm sure you can understand?"

Lucy nodded, knowing how uncomfortable formal gowns were when worn all day. "It's okay," she assured Hisui, although it really wasn't okay with the time crunch. "It's nice to see you again. May I ask why you've invited me here?"

"Of course. As Queen, there are certain duties I am expected to fulfill. I felt I needed input from someone outside of my circle, and with your father being a good friend of mine I felt it would be appropriate to ask your opinion."

"I- I don't know much about politics or economics, so I don't know how much I can help," Lucy said sheepishly.

"I hardly think you will be of no help. If anything, I believe you'll be a great help in this matter," Hisui said.

"What is the matter?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"I am not getting any younger," Hisui said.

"What? You don't look any older than me," Lucy replied.

"I'm older than I look," she said. "Not that old, but apparently old by the standards of my advisers. Because of that, they are pressuring me to produce an heir."

"You don't have to listen to them," Lucy exclaimed. "I ran away to avoid that!"

Hisui giggled. "I'm well aware of that, and your situation was certainly bad. Your father sincerely regretted trying to arrange a marriage. However, I actually do want a child right now. I can also see the political value of a marriage, particularly to someone from Alvarez."

"I thought Zeref was Alvarez's royal family?" Lucy asked. "And that now they had gone back to being ruled by the guilds?"

"They do have a royal family that was deposed by Zeref. That family has since been reinstated, although only as figureheads. The government would like to solidify that family's position and their trade relationship with Fiore and believe this is the best way to do it," Hisui said.

"Have you received any other offers?" Lucy asked.

"No – Bosco only has a princess," Hisui told her. "Who, herself, has recently had her second child."

"Do you know what the princes from Alvarez are like?" Lucy asked.

Hisui placed several sets of photos on the table. "The one on the right is my age, but the other is a couple years older. From my correspondence, I believe her would be a better match."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Although I do not want a glorified sperm donor, I would like someone that would be more passive and not try to take over Fiore. The younger brother would not take over Fiore, but he doesn't seem as amenable to allowing me to rule alone. The older brother is certainly smart enough to discuss issues and takes an interest in them, but has little motivation to run a country with," Hisui explained.

"So you think he'd let you do whatever he wants?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Hisui said.

"You don't want someone who can challenge you?"

"I believe he can challenge me if motivated enough, and it may be necessary at times," Hisui replied. "But I am Queen of a country that recently defeated Alvarez in a war. I do not want to leave room for their royal family to get revenge – even if they wanted Zeref defeated. My advisors challenge me enough that they will provide enough checks of my power."

Lucy didn't realize how determined Hisui was. "It seems you've already gotten this figured out. Do you really need my help?"

"I want someone to tell me I'm wrong," Hisui replied. "Because I feel too paranoid that I'm choosing the wrong brother. I do not want someone that passive, even if I feel it is what's best for Fiore."

"Why don't you scout them out?" Lucy asked her. "One of my biggest issues with an arranged marriage was that I had no idea who that person was. Maybe you need to have a chance to learn?"

"Invite them here?" Hisui asked.

"Maybe," Lucy said. "Or go yourself? On a diplomatic visit?"

"Not while our country is recovering," Hisui said. "I've already been communicating with them with communication lacrimas frequently, which is more comfortable than only letters."

"Can you send someone you trust to spy on them or evaluate their character?" Lucy asked. "Like a friend? Sometimes your friends can be better at judging character than you."

"Hmm… Maybe," Hisui thought. "Do you think Jellal would be able to judge them for me? Or any of his associates?"

Lucy was surprised at the question. "W- why Jellal?"

"He's under my employ right now, and he could easily play the role of an ambassador or advisor visiting their country," Hisui responded. "Not to mention we are all around the same age, so he could easily bond with them without arousing suspicion."

"That could work," Lucy said, not entirely convinced. "But do you really need this?"

"I both need it and want it, Lucy," Hisui assured her. "Otherwise I wouldn't be going along with it. But I would like to be more sure before I go through with it."

It wasn't the choice Lucy would make, but if Hisui made it her own, that was her choice. She had to admit, the Alvarez princes weren't hard on the eyes, but she had no idea if they were hard on the brain. "Maybe you should send Jellal and a female agent?"  
"Why?"

"To see how easily enticed they are," Lucy said. "You don't want a disgusting guy that's always drooling over someone else."

"Of course," Hisui said. "Would Meredy or Sorano be better?"

"Meredy," Lucy said. "Definitely Meredy."

Hisui nodded. "Certainly better for spying purposes."

"But she also has a better personality," Lucy sighed. "I think Sorano might scare guys away rather than attract them. Though, Jellal would have less problems sending Sorano – he's really protective of Meredy."

"That is a good point," Hisui said. "But she can keep herself safe. I know she's quite annoyed with how protective he is of her, and has become good at brushing him off."

"Why not send Erza?" Lucy asked.

"He's very protective of her, and she's even more protective of him," Hisui said. "I'm sure you know that better than I do. But they would not separate long enough to do a good job."

Lucy nodded. "That sounds like a plan, then." She didn't want to challenge Hisui too much, both because she was the Queen and because Lucy knew the deeper she got into this conversation the closer she'd be cutting it to missing her train.

"I'll tell you what I decide about the brothers," Hisui said. "In the meantime, would you mind telling Erza that Jellal will be out for the next month?"

Lucy was so anxious to leave that she didn't question that last part. "Of course! No problem!"

"I suppose you need to leave now?" Hisui asked, noting that Lucy was squirming anxiously. "You do have that award dinner tomorrow night, so I figured your time might be limited."

"It's not that I don't want to stay longer," Lucy tried to tell her.

"No, it's okay," Hisui said. "You should have fun at your party! I'm sure it will be a good time."

"I'm sure it will be fun," Lucy agreed, although with Fairy Tail in attendance she was sure it would be more embarrassing than anything.

* * *

"Levy?" Bisca asked as she approached the young woman in the Fairy Tail library. It had been a couple of days after the party, and it was the first time Bisca had gotten the chance to speak to Levy alone since the party.

Levy turned around to look at Bisca.

"Have you told Gajeel yet?"

"I did. At the party," Levy sighed. "I figured it might go down better after a couple of beers."

"Why? I thought you thought he'd take it well," Bisca said.

"Even if I thought that, I was still nervous," Levy replied. "In fact, I was so nervous I told him before he even finished one beer!"

"Was he okay with it?" Bisca asked. "I know you both left the party early, so I assumed…"

"Yeah," Levy said. "At first he was really nervous! It was cute."

"That's understandable," Bisca assured her. "But is he still nervous?"

"I think if anything, now that he's had time to process the news, he's even more nervous!" Levy laughed.

"That's the appropriate reaction," Bisca said. "It's scary to think you'll be caring for a human being soon! Not just any human being, but one that can't do anything at all. But it's so rewarding to see them grow up."

Levy nodded. "Yeah. And we need to move me out of Fairy Hills. Gajeel also wants to buy a house so we'll have enough room."

"Can't have a dorm baby," Bisca agreed. "Have you started looking for a house?"

"They're really expensive! Gajeel wants to take more jobs so he can get enough money," Levy told her. "Luckily I can take jobs too, since my powers are useful in things that aren't violent."

"I'm sure there's some cheaper homes – Alzack and I bought some and we don't make near as much as you two," Bisca pointed out.

"Gajeel wants a big house," Levy replied. "So he can make sure both the baby and Lily have their own rooms."

"We have a three bedroom, and we're fine," Bisca said.

Levy blushed. "Yeah, but Gajeel wants rooms for more kids."

"Just wait until he has one! It's a lot more work – and money – than you think," Bisca told her. "But I think you'll both be good parents."

"I hope," Levy grumbled.

"You'll be fine!" Bisca insisted. "Gajeel's already pretty Dad-like."

"Dad-like?" Levy asked.

"Well, if you think about it compared to the other men in the guild," Bisca pointed out.

"I suppose Gray seems like one of those emo guys that would abandon his family for years on end doing jobs," Levy said.

"Maybe not that bad, but he's certainly not very warm or caring," Bisca replied. "And Natsu would be oblivious – if he didn't drop the baby at least once a day to join a fight."

"Poor Lucy," Levy sighed. Bisca nodded in solidarity. "Well, at least he won't be a gross old man like Macao or Wakaba."

"Nope," Bisca agreed.

"Alzack's a great Dad," Levy said. "I think he's better than Gajeel will be."

"Maybe," Bisca said. "But he doesn't have the embarrassing Dad aspects as much."

"What's embarrassing about Gajeel?"

"His singing, some of his clothing choices, his poor sense of humor," Bisca said.

Levy paused for a bit before sighing again. "Point."

"But you two will be okay," Bisca told her. "And even if Gajeel gets too embarrassing for you kid later in life, you'll be a great mom. I'm sure you'll drag him right off that stage."

Levy laughed. "Probably. Depends how frustrated I am with the kids that day."

"Doesn't it always?" Bisca said. "Anyways, I need to get back to my little one. I don't trust her not to get into trouble right now, what with all the well behaved members of the guild out right now. Remember – if you need anything, please tell me. I'm more than willing to help."

Levy nodded. "Thanks, Bisca. I definitely will."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Now we're moving away from canon and more towards the good (?) stuff. Basically everyone of age is getting laid now (except Natsu and Lucy) and so we can have more sexual girl talk than before.

The first two parts are less girl talk, and more set up for the third part. There's also a fourth part that's bro talk.

Due to the set up, this ended up being a lot longer than intended, so I'm gonna push one part unconnected to these events to the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** Roughly 3 (?) months after the last chapter

* * *

About one month into the 100-year quest Wendy woke up. She noticed Erza's sleeping bag was empty next to her and wondered where the woman had gone. She assumed it was the bathroom – after all, why else would you leave the relative safety of your tent in the middle of the night. Wendy went back to sleep, tired after the long up-hill hike that day.

The following night, Erza disappeared again. The next night, it happened again. On the fourth night Erza was missing, Wendy left the safety of the tent to go looking. As soon as she unzipped the door, she heard Erza's voice. Wendy could tell that she was talking to someone, but the other voice was too faint – as if she was using her communication lacrima.

Wendy felt wrong as she listened, but she wanted to know what was happening. Still, Erza's conversation was so boring that Wendy wondered who needed the information – Erza was telling the other person what they'd done that day and listening to the other person, a smile on her face.

The next couple of nights Wendy tried to figure out who Erza was talking to (she had her suspicions), but never got up early enough to hear the start of the call or close enough to hear the other voice on the line clearly. She only found out a month after she first heard Erza on the phone, and of course it was from Natsu.

"Hey, Erza?" Natsu asked as the group continued to their destination.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Why're you calling Jellal late at night?" He asked. Wendy wasn't surprised that it was Jellal she was calling, but was surprised that Natsu knew – maybe his hearing was better than her's? He certainly wasn't sneaky enough to get close to her while she was on the phone.

"He has been interested in how the quest has been going," Erza said. "After all, 100-year quests are often pretty famous."

"No, he's interested in you," Gray joked. Wendy swore she could see the beginnings of the same statement on Lucy's lips. Oddly enough, Erza didn't blush. Perhaps it was the flush on her face from the cold hiding it.

"Yeah, but why are you telling him such boring stuff?" Natsu groaned. Wendy was curious as well – there was no reason to tell Jellal stupid, every day, miniscule details of their quest literally every night.

"He wants to know every detail." Erza sounded positively murderous. She was obviously annoyed at his question.

Lucy dragged Natsu ahead by the hood of his cloak, and that ended that conversation. Now Wendy wondered why Erza was really calling Jellal – it certainly wasn't solely because he wanted to know about her quest.

* * *

Team Natsu had managed to complete the quest in three months. Despite the difficulty of the mission, most of their time was spent hiking to and from the location. Now they were in a rural mountain village resting before setting out to the nearest town with a train station.

The cold and snowy trek had led Team Natsu to be incredibly excited to reach the Inn. They had been camping for over two months straight, and that meant no baths and no beds. Being in a small village, the Inn was very small – it only had five rooms – but they did have two rooms available, much to the relief of everyone. Gray and Natsu took one room while Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Carla shared the other.

For some reason, Wendy had trouble sleeping. Around midnight she rolled over in bed for what felt like the 100th time in an effort to fall asleep only to find the spot where Erza was sleeping empty. Erza's communication lacrima was left on the nightstand, implying that she hadn't gone far, but the bathroom door was open. She must have left the room. When Erza hadn't returned in half an hour, Wendy ensured Carla was asleep, grabbed her coat and communication lacrima and set out to find Erza.

Wendy followed Erza's scent to the door on the far end of the hallway. She wondered if she should knock, but decided against it – she heard no sounds of distress from the other side, just quiet breathing as if the someone was asleep.

Suddenly, Wendy felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, drawing out her magic as if ready to attack, only to find Jellal standing before her. He was holding a tray with two cups of steaming hot chocolate on it.

"Wendy?" Jellal asked, curious about why the young mage was out so late. "Were you looking for Erza? Why don't you come inside?" He opened the door and ushered her in, trying not to wake up anyone else. He gestured to a chair, getting Wendy to sit down as he placed the hot chocolate mugs on the desk.

"Why are you here, Jellal?" Wendy asked. It was a good question – the mountain village was tiny and incredibly out of the way of most everything in Fiore. He couldn't just be passing through by coincidence.

"Queen Hisui asked me to discuss your quest with you. Apparently there was some dark magic they were concerned about – why it was a 100 year quest – and she wanted to confirm whether it was gone or not," Jellal explained.

"She'd pay to send you out here to ask that?" Wendy asked incredulously. No one usually went that high in the mountains – so why would Hisui consider it urgent.

"You arrived some days later than Erza anticipated, so I came here in case I needed to meet you in the mountains," Jellal lied. He'd showed up because he figured he could have a quiet (and much needed) night with Erza after both were on long missions. He did need to ask them about what happened, but that could've waited until they were back in Magnolia. Even if he knew she'd be tired to have sex, he just wanted to snuggle up with her. He loved to burrow his nose into her hair as he fell asleep.

"Why'd Erza come to see you tonight? Isn't it late?" Wendy wondered if she should ask – after all, it was likely that this was what the other girls referred to as a "booty call."

"As usual, she was being very enthusiastic about completing her job. She wanted to give me a report tonight, but it appears she fell asleep," Jellal lied (again). He looked over at her, sleeping peacefully on the bed. "She wanted coffee so she could stay up and tell me everything, but all the lobby had was hot chocolate. It appears I was too late, anyways." (Another lie – Erza had wanted to have sex, and decided that the hot chocolate would supplement winter pillow talk perfectly. He decided to get it before initiating anything, not wanting to be so obvious when he went to the lobby.)

"Can I have one of the cups of hot chocolate then?" Wendy asked. Jellal nodded as he grabbed the other cup for himself.

"You can stay here with us tonight," Jellal said. "But Carla might be upset if she wakes up to find you missing."

"It's okay – I'll go back to my room," Wendy assured him. "I just wanted to make sure Erza was okay."

Jellal nodded in understanding. "Why don't we finish our hot chocolate and then I'll walk you back?" He wanted to walk her back for his peace of mind, not her own, but he had to acknowledge that she was growing up. Both he and Erza admitted that they were overprotective of the young dragon slayer.

"It's a small inn!" Wendy insisted, not wanting the help.

"If you say so," Jellal said, sighing like a disappointed father.

* * *

The next day, Team Natsu departed for the town housing the train station. Wendy noted that Jellal was entirely absent. She assumed that he would use meteor to arrive ahead of them and meet them at a hotel in the town.

After the long trek down the snowy road, Team Natsu finally arrived in the town around dusk. Erza led them to a nice inn on the edge of town. Sure enough, Jellal sat in the lobby. Wendy tried to act surprised alongside Erza.

"Hey! Jellal! Why're you here?" Natsu practically yelled in excitement.

"I'm here to discuss your mission with you," Jellal said. And, as they checked in and all throughout dinner Jellal did question them. He wrote down notes based on their answers in a very nice, official-looking notebook. Long after they'd finished their food, Jellal was finally done with his notes.

After his interrogation, all Team Natsu wanted was to soak in one of the inn's hot springs. While Gray and Natsu joined Jellal in the boy's hot spring, the girls went into the women's one – for once situated on the opposite end of the inn from the boys.

Lucy moaned as she soaked her sore muscles into the hot spring. She melted into the water and submerged herself up to her nose. Erza was already downing a cup of sake. Wendy and Carla were making happy noises as they relaxed in the water.

"Erza, why's Jellal really here?" Lucy asked her.

"Like he said, Queen Hisui wanted a comprehensive report of our mission," Erza responded.

"He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat, Erza!" Lucy told her. "You can't tell me he doesn't have ulterior motives for coming to see you."

"He still feels too guilty to do anything," Erza told her, suspiciously unflustered. "I think we all know he likes me, he just has reservations."

Wendy mumbled something. Lucy swore it was something about Erza lying.

"Couldn't you at least talk to him about it?" Lucy asked her.

"I'll talk to him," Erza said. "If that will make you happy. But then, you'll have to talk to Natsu."

"Why? We're just friends," Lucy insisted, as she always did.

"Yes, but we all see the sexual tension between you two," Erza said.

"What sexual tension?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, I suppose you don't notice it since it's not the normal kind," Erza said, a pitying tone in her voice.

"The normal kind?" Wendy asked – as far as she knew (which, she admitted, wasn't very far) there was only one kind of sexual tension. Carla stared at her and then glared at Erza, obviously unhappy with the direction of the conversation. She did not want to be forced to leave the bath early so Erza and Lucy could have their lewd conversation.

"The kind Jellal and I have," Erza said. "Mira describes it as the kind that is rooted in sexual attraction. As opposed to you and Natsu, who we all agree have a more playful sexual tension – one rooted in friendship."

"Come to think of it," Lucy pondered. "There was no sexual tension between you and Jellal today, Erza? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Erza blushed, but quickly got herself back in control. "That's beside the point. The point is that you and Natsu need to figure out where you are in your relationship."

"No. No we don't," Lucy reiterated. "We're just friends, Erza. He's seen me naked more times than I can count, and he sleeps in my bed, and yet nothing."

"So you're saying you're interested?" Erza asked.

"No! It's not like that!"

"Maybe Erza's right," Wendy said, backing Erza up. "You should give Natsu a chance. He does like you."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked the tiny dragon slayer.

"I don't know. The guys in the guild sometimes get this weird scent on them when they see the girls they like wearing something risqué. I've noticed Gajeel smells more strongly of it when Levy's wearing something risqué, like a bunny suit," Wendy explained. "Natsu smells the same way around you."

"C'mon, Wendy," Carla said, flying out of the bath. She tried to pull Wendy out, not wanting Erza to explain to Wendy what she was smelling.

"Can we stay a little longer, Carla?" Wendy pleaded with her.

"No. This conversation is getting too inappropriate for you, Wendy," Carla told her.

"But surely I'm old enough," Wendy said. "You guys both knew this stuff at my age, right?"

Erza nodded, Lucy didn't.

"Wait. You can smell precum?" Erza asked, an embarrassed expression showing on her face. She worried that the small dragon slayer could smell it when she got aroused – or the boner she knew Jellal had had at dinner.

"Precum?" Wendy asked.

"You know what? Maybe you should go back to the room, Wendy," Lucy said, trying not to say anything too shocking in front of the girl.

With Lucy's advice, Wendy got up and began to dry off. She told the two older girls she would see them in their room before leaving the room.

"Erza," Lucy sighed. "You know that Carla is protective of Wendy. You have to be more careful about what you say around her!"

"I know – I just," Erza blushed. "I guess I'm kinda horny."

"You – horny?" Lucy had seen Erza drink a bit more than usual, but even drunk that wasn't a sentence she expected to hear out of Erza's mouth.

"Yeah," Erza said. "As you said, Jellal was giving me quite an indecent look at dinner."

"Just go for it then, Erza!" Lucy encouraged her.

"Oh, I'm going to," Erza said. She knew she was getting lucky that night, even if Lucy didn't know about their relationship. "But maybe you should sleep with Natsu as well."

"What?"

"It might help you clarify your feelings for him," Erza advised her.

"What? No! Look – Erza – Well, sex doesn't solve any problems in a relationship, and it would probably create more," Lucy told her.

"But at least it might be a good experience," Erza said.

"What has gotten into you, Erza?! You sound like Cana! Or Mira!"

"Maybe because I feel they're right in this situation," Erza said. "Anyways, I should get on that, if I plan to go see Jellal tonight."

Lucy watched with wide eyes as Erza shamelessly walked away from the bath. She was acting truly bizarre, but that could be chocked up to nervousness (or something else) at seeing Jellal tonight after so long. She sighed, deciding to enjoy the peace of having the bath to herself for a little while.

* * *

Gray, Natsu, and Jellal got into the bath much faster than the ladies did. They were all excited, but they weren't about to show that fact to each other.

"So, Jellal, when're you gonna fuck Erza?" Gray asked the man. To emphasize his friend's question, Natsu made a lewd gesture in Jellal's general direction.

"Excuse me?" Jellal, trying not to seem flustered, asked.

"You were totally checking out Erza today at dinner, and based on what she'd requipped into, I'm pretty sure she's trying to seduce you too," Gray said.

"And you and Erza both had that scent on you – the one everyone gets when they're turned on," Natsu told him.

"She hasn't even brought out her biggest weapon yet, Jellal. If she does that, you're screwed. Literally," Gray said with little humor in his voice.

Natsu stared at Gray before his words clicked. "Ooohh… I heard about that!"

"About what?" Jellal asked.

"After she found out that you were alive and reformed – after Nirvana – she ordered a custom armor from Heart Kreuz," Gray said.

"She does that quite often," Jellal replied, curious as to why this is anything special.

"It's a Seduction Armor," Gray told him. "A maid headband, heart gauntlets, fishnets, an apron, and a pink thong. Apparently enchanted with some aphrodisiac magic or something like that."

"That doesn't sound sexy at all!" Natsu said. "That sounds like a random collection of sexy stuff – none of it goes together. And it's Erza, she's not sexy at all!"

Gray wanted to ask Natsu if he was crazy. Erza was sexy as fuck – he would've been interested in having sex with her if she wasn't like a sister to him. He almost did one time, shortly after the Tower of Heaven incident when Erza was feeling particularly vulnerable. But then he realized he shouldn't take advantage of her – besides, he thought she was sexier when feisty. He wondered if he should tell Jellal about that whole incident. Now it didn't matter at all – he had Juvia, who had her own entirely coherent sexy maid outfit for him.

"I assure you, Natsu," Gray told him. "He'd totally find the seduction armor sexy as fuck, even if it looks awful. I bet you'd feel the same way if it was Lucy wearing that thing."

"Nah," Natsu said. "I'd just ask Lucy to get naked. What's the point of wearing something like that if you're just gonna take it off?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Gray sighed.

"What did you say?!" Natsu said, steam rising off his body.

Jellal grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him back to a sitting position. "We don't need a fight right now, Natsu. Speaking of relationships, how's Juvia, Gray?"

"It's good," Gray said. "She's a bit obsessive about making sure she pleases me in every way, which is annoying, but I can't complain when she cooks so often."

"She's also been discussing blowjob technique with all the other girls," Natsu told him.

"Why? Why would you tell me that?" Gray groaned. "Why do you even know that?"

"They talk about it in the guildhall, and I hear them. Erza also listens intently, but she never offers advice," Natsu said.

"Who cares? A blowjob is a blowjob," Gray snorted. "I mean, if they want to get better, that's on them, but I don't care."

Neither Gray nor Natsu caught Jellal's small nod in agreement.

"Anyways, she's great," Gray told Jellal. "I don't know why I didn't say yes sooner."

"Are you implying something?"

"Yeah – you just need to get laid. Go out there and get her, Jellal," Gray said.

He wanted to say something along the lines of "don't mind if I do," but he knew Erza didn't want to tell her teammates about them quite yet. "Perhaps I should get out of the bath. I have to call Queen Hisui to tell her what I've learned," Jellal lied. It was only his millionth lie of this trip. Jellal wished he could stop lying for Erza's sake, but at this point he'd do anything for her.

"Have fun," Gray said sarcastically, thinking Jellal was legitimately going to do work. Although Jellal was terrible at lying, Gray and Natsu were ultimately too distracted to care – Gray with thoughts of seeing Juvia again and Natsu being Natsu.

As soon as Jellal was out of the room Natsu turned to Gray. "I've been wondering why Erza's been smelling like Jellal when she comes back to the guild lately."

"Wait – what?"

"Yeah. After a job she usually smells like a shit ton of soap and sweat, but recently there's been an underlying Jellal smell on her a lot," Natsu told him.

Gray looked at Natsu like he'd grown a second head – Jellal and Erza had successfully hidden their relationship this long? He was going to make Erza pay. Once she had revealed the relationship of her own accord, of course, so she couldn't make him pay.

"Maybe I should ask Lucy," Natsu said.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask Lucy," Gray said. He snickered. "Maybe you should just sleep with her and that'd give you an idea why."

Natsu paused for a minute. "I already sleep with her most nights."

Gray sighed. He was in for a long night.

* * *

Later that night, as she was getting ready for bed, Wendy heard a knock on her hotel room door. She got up to open it and found Gray on the other side holding his luggage with a sleepy Happy floating by his head.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked, looking at Carla for permission.

"Lucy needs that bed," Carla said.

"Hell no she doesn't," Gray replied. "I don't know why I'm happy about this, but I'm pretty sure I've been sexiled."

"Sexiled?" Carla said, before the meaning of the word hit her. "Fine. Just don't tell Wendy why you're staying here." She watched at Wendy had gone back into the bathroom to use the sink and Gray came in the room.

"Thanks," Gray said as he set his things down and collapsed onto the bed.

"But really, Lucy and Natsu? I thought that would take at least another ten years to happen," Carla asked.

"Yeah, I don't know," Gray said. "All I know is that Natsu tackled her onto his bed, said she was staying there for the night, and I wanted to leave that shitshow."

"Watch your language," Carla said as Wendy came back into the room.

Soon after, as everyone was asleep, Lucy opened the door to the room, having finally escaped a sleepy Natsu's vice grip. Finding her bed occupied (and not by Erza), she held back a groan knowing she'd need to return to Natsu's room for the night. In her tired and slightly delirious state, she wondered if she should try to seduce him after all, but she knew there would be time for that later – much, much later.

* * *

 **A/N** : Chapter's done! Please R&R. I have some good ideas for the next one…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Back to your regularly scheduled girl talk…

The first part is featuring a neglected cast of characters and is relatively short, while the last two parts are back to the main cast.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** Soon after the last chapter

* * *

Kagura had been visiting Crocus on a mission when she ran into the trio of Sorano, Yukino, and Meredy. They'd invited her into an upscale bar near the palace to catch up. After a drink or two and normal catching up between mages, the conversation had taken a turn.

"Any men in your life, Kagura?" Sorano asked. Meredy elbowed her for the inappropriate question.

"Of course not," Kagura said. "It's rather hard to date in a guild that doesn't allow men unless you are into women, and I am not."

"Good point," Meredy said. "Maybe someone from another guild?"

"I don't talk to them enough. I don't even know who I'd date," Kagura admitted.

"Maybe Rogue?" Yukino said.

"Isn't he with Minerva?" Sorano replied. "Then again, I see what you're saying – she's a total bitch who doesn't deserve him."

Yukino glared at her, annoyed that her sister would blurt that out.

"What? You said that when you were really, really drunk a few nights ago," Sorano justified her speech.

"Sorano!" Meredy said, trying to make the girl realize that she should probably shut her mouth.

"You're dating Sting now, right?" Kagura asked Yukino and Sorano and Meredy finished their little spat.

"Yeah, we were trying to keep it quiet," Yukino sighed. "But then he got way too excited after winning that match at the Grand Magic Games and everyone found out."

"Men!" Sorano exclaimed.

"Most of the time he's okay," Yukino reminded her sister. "You even said you approved of him."

Sorano turned her nose up and her head away from her sister.

"Anyways, I'm dating Lyon now," Meredy said.

"I thought Jellal wasn't going to let that happen," Sorano said.

"He's been out enough that I've been able to sneak around," Meredy replied.

"Out?" Kagura asked. She was under the impression that Crime Sorciere did all jobs together.

"Yeah. He claims he's on private jobs for Hisui, but we all know he's seeing Erza behind our backs," Sorano told her.

"Really?"

"Erza doesn't want anyone to know they're dating, but Jellal's a bad liar. And when Erik's on your team, you can't hide anything," Meredy explained.

"Then how are you hiding Lyon and yourself?" Kagura questioned her.

"My magic lets me hide certain things from him," Meredy said. "But I'm more worried that Erik is waiting for the right time to tell Jellal so that he can watch him freak out."

"He's probably so happy about Erza that he wouldn't even care. I don't know why you don't just tell him right now," Sorano said.

"Have you _seen_ Jellal, Sorano?" Meredy whined.

"Where is he anyways?" Kagura asked.

"Queen Hisui gave us a few weeks of vacation for Christmas," Meredy told her. "I was going to go visit Lyon and then stop by Fairy Tail to see Juvia. Jellal left last night to spend the break at Fairy Tail."

"I'm staying with Yukino," Sorano added, although that fact was rather obvious.

"Good luck to him," Yukino said. "I've heard they're more wild than usual lately."

Meredy giggled. "Maybe it will be just what he needs – people less gloomy than Crime Sorciere."

"I hope," Sorano replied.

* * *

Lucy walked down the road to Fairy Hills. She'd been back less than two days and already there was a party happening. Oddly enough, this one was happening at Fairy Hills, girls only, and hosted by Levy – three highly unusual things. She hadn't even seen Levy since returning to the guild, as everyone on Team Natsu had passed out as soon as they returned. When she'd gone to the guildhall briefly that day with Erza their fellow Fairy Tail members joked that the entire team was comatose.

She didn't know what to bring, so she had simply brought some paper plates for the girls to use. It was better than nothing. Besides, she knew Cana would be supplying the alcohol and Erza would have the dessert. Wendy and Levy would surely bring food.

Before she could knock on the door, Levy opened it. "Lu!"

"Levy!" Lucy said, hugging her friend enthusiastically. As she hugged Levy, she noticed the girl had gained a bit of weight. Lucy wondered if she was really pregnant after all.

Everyone else inside was already sitting on the various couches of the lounge and drinks had been opened. They all greeted her, excited to see Lucy after she had been gone for so long. Lucy grabbed a drink of her own (a fruity strawberry concoction) and sat down.

"Well, I guess since everyone's here, I should tell you the news," Levy said. "I know people have been thinking this for a while, especially now that I'm really showing, but I am pregnant!"

All the girls began to cheer and moved to hug Levy.

"Who did this to you?" Erza asked.

"It's okay, Erza! I was perfectly willing and complicit, even if it was a bit earlier than I'd hoped," Levy assured her.

"How do you _not_ know who it is?" Cana asked, laughing. "You're so oblivious, Erza!"

"It's Gajeel, isn't it?" Erza hissed. Wendy pulled her back to the couch, trying to calm her down.

"How far along are you?" Lucy asked.

"About five months," Levy replied. "I actually found out pretty soon before your party! But I'd heard that I still might miscarry up to twelve weeks, so I wanted to wait to tell everyone. And then you went out of town so I waited longer."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Mira asked. She had to know – she intended to start planning the baby shower as soon as she got home from the party.

"Actually," Levy paused for drama. "It's twins! We think it's one boy and one girl, but since the images are blurry, they're not completely sure yet."

"Will you have to deliver early then?" Mira asked.

"Yeah! You're so tiny I have no idea how you'll have two full-grown babies in you without bursting," Cana laughed.

"They're going to see how the babies are doing more than normal, but they think I might be able to," Levy told her. "Even if they might be a bit small when they're born."

"Now that we've got the first baby, we need to re-up the betting pool. Who do you think will be next?" Cana asked.

"Erza. Definitely Erza," Levy said.

Erza whipped her head around to stare at Levy. "Why do you think that?"

"Don't you want a baby, Erza?" Mira asked. "You were baby crazy last time I checked."

"Not until Jellal's here more permanently. I'm not getting through a pregnancy or a newborn alone," Erza explained indignantly.

"She thinks that because we all know neither you nor Jellal got any sex ed," Cana said. "So no one thinks you'll use protection."

"I – I at least know that!" Erza said. "I'm taking a birth control potion!"

"I'm changing my bet then," Levy said. "Evergreen."

"Because she's not here to tell you why she's not getting pregnant?"

"No. Because she and Elfman are both idiots. Their whole relationship is a trainwreck," Cana answered for Levy. Mira glared at her.

"Juvia wants to be next, but Gray won't let her," Juvia sighed.

"I thought your relationship was going well," Lisanna asked her.

"It's going well, but Gray wants to have more time with Juvia before we have children. He wants to move in together first," Juvia replied.

"Why don't you move in, then? Didn't you already live together for a while?" Erza asked her.

"We're going to start looking for homes tomorrow," Juvia said.

"That's great!" Lisanna cheered.

"Sometimes I feel like the only single one here," Lucy groaned.

"I'm single too," Lisanna said. "As is Mira."

"Not that I don't want a baby," Mira added. "But I don't want a boyfriend or husband to have a child with at this point. I'm staying single for now."

"You're planning to get a sperm donor?" Cana asked, for once more surprised than amused.

"Well, I plan on getting a baby the old-fashioned way, but I don't necessarily need to be more than friends with the man in question," Mira said. "Though I would like to get married some day."

"So you're saying Laxus?" Cana asked.

"No, no," Mira corrected her. "He's certainly an option, as he's powerful, but I'm open to playing the field for a while."

"Unless, of course, Erza does get pregnant before you," Levy said, knowing their friendly rivalry would make Mira want a baby.

"Do you want to eat?" Lucy said. "You have to be hungry!" She dragged Levy to the table and helped her choose her favorite foods.

They all began to grab food and everyone sat back onto the couches and chairs to eat, chatting merrily. Cana was the one to silence everyone to get the conversation back on track (well, on the track she wanted it to go on).

"So we know how Levy and Gajeel are doing – well, we could hear about pregnant sex but I don't want to – but we still need the dirt on everyone else," Cana said.

"No, no we don't," Lucy said.

"You first then," Cana said. "You and Natsu haven't fucked yet."

"Of course no- wait! How do you even know that?"

"We all know Natsu – he has energy for days. If you two were fucking you wouldn't have left your house to come to this party," Cana explained. "Or, you know, you act like a total virgin. Erza, on the other hand…" Cana looked over to Erza.

"Jellal and I are not in a relationship," Erza said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Bull. Shit."

"Erza, I think you should just admit it at this point," Mira encouraged her.

"Come to think of it, didn't you stay in Jellal's room at the Inn?" Lucy asked.

"And the night before," Wendy muttered.

"You weren't supposed to know that!" Erza squeaked out, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, you were being rather obvious if you were going to his hotel room, Erza," Mira said. "So if you don't admit it, I'll admit it for you."

"N-no! That's okay," Erza said quietly. "Jellal and I have been dating since he was pardoned."

That started the barrage of questions: "How'd you get together?" "Really? I thought Jellal would never agree to it!" "How far have you gone?" "Will there be a wedding soon?"

"It's not up for discussion," Erza stopped them. "We want to keep this quiet."

"Why?" Cana asked.

"You know Erza – she doesn't like her life being public," Lisanna reminded Cana. Erza nodded approvingly at her answer.

"Perhaps you should be asking Lucy how her relationship is going. I seem to recall that she spent the night in Natsu's room at the inn," Erza said.

"How do you even know that?" Lucy asked. She was well aware that Erza had "gone to bed" early in Jellal's room and was the last one awake and ready to leave in the morning.

"But how's that different, Erza?" Levy defended her friend. "He sneaks into her bed all the time!"

"This time she apparently went to him," Erza informed her. "And I don't seem to recall her sneaking out to Natsu's house at night."

Everyone turned their heads to stare at Lucy.

"I- We did nothing!" Lucy said. "I found that Gray had moved to stay in the girls' room after Natsu had dragged me into his bed, so there was no bed for me there and I was forced to return."

"Whatever you want to say," Cana said. "But even if that's true, you should just fuck him."

"That's exactly what Erza said," Lucy groaned. "And the answer is still the same: no. It won't help anything."

"Erza said that?" Mira asked, turning towards her usually serious friend.

"I may or may not have been drunk at the time," Erza tried to explain. Mira knew her friend should've added "and horny" to that.

"Anyways," Mira said. "Even if you don't want to sleep with him – I understand that you may be more reserved on that front – you should try going on a date with him."

"I- he's just a friend!" Lucy insisted.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Cana said.

"But maybe that's why Natsu dragged you into his bed – he's jealous of Gray for having Juvia," Mira teased her. "Juvia is a great girlfriend, after all."

"Gray's an even better boyfriend," Juvia proclaimed.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"He does come off as quite the jerk sometimes," Levy replied.

"Like Gajeel couldn't come off that way," Cana pointed out.

"But he is great," Juvia said. "He likes to cook with Juvia."

"Cooking?" Erza asked, surprised Gray would ever do anything that domestic.

"Of course," Juvia replied. "We're going through an entire cookbook together. I'm getting him another one for Christmas."

"But cooking?" Levy repeated everyone's question.

"I don't know why all of you are so surprised," Juvia proclaimed. "Gray can be very domestic when he wants to be."

The girls looked at her like she'd grown a second head. They knew he came off as an asshole at times and acted like he didn't like Juvia, even though they were all well aware that he was nice and loved Juvia, but they did think he'd be lazy at home. Even the guys that didn't act like jerks were slobs.

"But cooking…" Erza said once more, still in a bit of shock.

"Yes. He loves it so much he tries to cook drunk," Juvia told them. "He always does everything correctly, but for some reason the alcohol makes him forget where the actual ingredients are, so he tries to ice make the ingredients. Then he gets angry that his recipes aren't working." Juvia sighed, but didn't laugh – obviously exasperated with Gray for once in her life.

The other girls in the room burst out laughing.

"You'll have to film that some time," Levy said.

"Or maybe I can offer him the guild's kitchen to use at the end of a party," Mira said.

"Please do!" Cana encouraged her. "I need this in my life! Wait. Wait. Now I need to know – what's he like during sex. I always thought he was a blowjob and go type of guy. Well, that or one of those guys that will only do doggy style. Tell me." She leaned over Juvia as she asked, a perverted smile on her face.

Wendy wondered if she should leave, as the conversation was bound to go downhill from here, but with Carla being gone to visit her mother, she figured it would be one of the few chances to listen in that she would have.

"Gray actually likes it when I'm on top," Juvia said. "I was rather surprised by that as well, and I prefer not to be on top, so we trade off."

Cana snorted, thinking about the contrast with Erza – who she knew would likely always be on top. "As opposed to Erza, who couldn't be on the bottom if she tried. Even tied up Erza probably barks out orders to Jellal."

Erza blushed. "We're talking about Juvia and Gray right now, Cana!"

"Trying to deflect attention from yourself?" Cana asked, a smarmy smile now on her face as she cuddled up to Erza.

"Let's – let's just let Juvia talk," Lucy said, hoping to save Erza some trouble. She didn't want to deal with a pissed off Erza in the morning.

"Then, is he romantic at all?" Mira asked, trying to get Juvia back on track.

"He tries, but he's not good at it yet," Juvia answered. "He does like to cudde, which Juvia finds rather romantic. As soon as we're doing making love he'll wrap his arms around me and won't let me go until he wakes up."

"No. Fucking. Way." Cana said in obvious disbelief.

"How – how do you avoid UTIs?" Erza asked in a concerned tone.

"Or the problem of having cum leak out of you all night and get all over the sheets? Or finding it in your underwear the next day even though you thought it all came out when you went to the bathroom – it has to be worse if you didn't go to the bathroom?" Levy asked. The other girls (sans Cana) were a bit grossed out by the question, but they had to admit they were curious.

"Juvia's water body allows her to quarantine and flush out misplaced bacteria and fluids, so I can easily flush out a UTI at my convenience. As for Gray's ejaculate, my body absorbs the nutrients and kills the sperm," Juvia said. "It took some time to figure out how to do it, but Juvia was able to find some books about proper utilization of a water body in staying healthy."

"I- I mean, that's nice?" Lucy said.

"I wish I could do that," Cana replied. The other girls nodded.

"But I wouldn't want to have to go through the trouble of learning water magic and turning myself into water to do it," Levy said.

"Well, you already can do some of it," Cana told Levy.

"What do you mean by that?" Levy asked her, somewhat curious.

"Do you swallow?" Cana replied.

Suddenly Levy understood. That understanding made her feel somewhat nauseas.

"Speaking of which, how's pregnant sex, Levy?" Mira asked her.

Levy groaned and put her head in her hands. She thought she had escaped questioning, but apparently she hadn't. Now all she could do was wait for the night to be over.

* * *

 _Omake_

As soon as Hisui had told Jellal he had time off for Christmas, he knew exactly where he was going and what he was planning to do. Upon arriving in Magnolia he hadn't stopped to find lodging. Instead, he headed straight for the guildhall to find Erza (and perhaps see if he could bunk with her in Fairy Hills).

In the guildhall he was surprised to find that there were no women present at all – only all of the boys and men around Erza's age. For some reason they were all surrounding a glowing section of wall. Around them sat many bottles and barrels filled with various sorts of alcohol.

"Eh! Jellal! Come over here," Natsu called. All of the men turned their heads to welcome him over.

"You came at a really fucking boring part of things," Gajeel said.

Jellal moved to a table with the men of Team Natsu, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. On the screen was a somewhat low-quality image of the girls of Fairy Tail relaxing and eating in the lounge of Fairy Hills. The sounds of conversation emanated from the lacrimavision.

"What's this?"

"We managed to hack the security camera in the lobby of Fairy Hills, since the girls are having a party tonight," Laxus explained. Jellal was incredibly surprised that even he was in on this.

"Some of the pervs wanted to see if girls really did have sexy pillow fights or something, and Gajeel was having a party tonight anyways," Gray added.

"Yeah, 'cause my girl's pregnant with twins," Gajeel said proudly. All the men cheered drunkenly in response.

"Congratulations, Gajeel," Jellal said.

"You're next," Natsu told him.

"What?" He said, obviously flustered. It was true that they never used protection, but Erza said she was on birth control, and he trusted her to tell the truth. His brain tried to figure out a possible timeline, but couldn't find a way it was possible.

"Not now," Gray said. "The girls didn't know that Erza was on one of those potions, so they thought she'd be the next to get pregnant. After she corrected them, the decided Elfman was probably next."

Jellal sighed in relief. He wanted a child, but neither of them wanted one before they could ensure the child would have a household that both parents lived in. He could try to ensure that later, when he had time to ask Hisui if he could move his guild's headquarters.

"Wait!" Natsu's voice broke through the conversation. "Wait! I think they're talking about stuff again."

"Yeah, about how you're still a virgin," Gray snickered.

"Lucy and I are just friends!"

"That's what she said," Laxus said, causing most of the other men in the room to laugh.

"Says the guy that Mira only likes enough to have as a sperm donor instead of a husband," Natsu shot back. Jellal was somewhat impressed that Natsu was able to come up with such a good insult, but he knew he shouldn't laugh. Laxus was, after all, one of his best friends in Fairy Tail.

"Says the virgin," Laxus spat at him. Jellal wondered if one of Fairy Tail's famous fights was going to break out.

"Yeah. At least ask her out before you miss your chance," Jet said.

"Levy," a drunk Droy groaned out. Gajeel sneered at him.

Cana's loud call of "Bull. Shit." Through the TV shut them all up. They listened as Erza admitted that she had been dating Jellal. The guys all looked at him.

"You know you two were really obvious there towards the end," Gray said. "If she wanted to keep it so bad why'd she sleep with you at the Inn before we came back?"

"I'm sure that's the first thing you did with Juvia when you saw her again," Jellal said.

"I'm not gonna lie," Gray said. "I did want to." He wasn't going to say he was too tired to actually do so. Neither would he admit he was impressed Erza had any energy left to spend a night with Jellal.

"But you didn't," Natsu laughed.

"You didn't either," Gray reminded him.

"How is Titania in bed, Jellal?" Laxus asked him.

Jellal wouldn't have minded sharing if it was just the two of them, but since there were so many others in the room… "I'm not discussing that."

"C'mon, we're all curious," Gajeel egged him on.

"Perhaps if everyone else shared I'd feel more bold," Jellal dryly responded. That shut the other guys up soundly – obviously they were not willing to share.

"Well, I'd share about Mira, but then I'd have to kill you," Laxus replied.

"Cana then?" Max asked him.

"For fuck's sake, Max," Laxus replied. "Gildarts isn't here, right?"

"Due back any day now, but he hasn't returned yet," Max said.

"It's always really sloppy, because alcohol," Laxus answered. "But it's fun as hell."

The guys watched Natsu's face drop as they turned their attention back to the lacrimavision. Now the girls were trying to get Lucy to have sex with the dragon slayer, or at least take him on a date.

"See? Even the girls agree," Gajeel said. "Just fuck 'er already so we can all stop being annoyed by your sexual tension."

"No," Natsu said. "We're just friends."

"You're such an idiot," Gray told him.

Just as soon as Gray had made fun of Natsu, the girls had moved onto the topic of Gray's relationship with Juvia. There was a lot more laughter than dialogue about what Juvia was saying, particularly when Juvia described Gray's drunk attempts at cooking. As soon as Juvia began to talk about his penchant for snuggling, Gray smashed the lacrimavision in frustration and walked out.

Jellal wondered if he should follow Gray's lead and leave, but the guys had already swarmed him.

"You know a ton of magic, Jellal," someone said. "You should be able to get this back up and running, right?"

"That's enough for the night," Laxus declared as he grabbed Jellal's arm.

"Where are we going?" Jellal asked him, trying to grab his luggage on the way out.

"My place. I need a beer, and not one with these idiots," he said. "You're the only sane one right now."

With Laxus's behavior, Jellal knew he could truly confirm that. For some reason, having the women out of the Fairy Tail guildhall made all the members crazy, and Laxus was no exception. Still, he'd go to support his friend, or maybe to make sure that a drunk Mira wouldn't eat him alive.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?" Jellal asked, knowing Erza would be far too drunk by the end of things to let him into her room.

"So a drunk Erza doesn't eat you alive?" Laxus asked his friend.

"Great men think alike," Jellal responded. Laxus laughed and led Jellal back to his home.

* * *

 **A/N:** That was pretty long… The second longest chapter I think? I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** This will feature girl and guy talk. It's much more heavy on Levy/Lucy than previous chapters, but there will still be Jerza since that's my OTP. I think this will also be more sweet than funny, but I've tried to add some humor in.

I added in a guy talk section because I like the bromance in question and the plotbunny was too strong not to include. (Also because people requested more guy talk and I kinda agree that it's fun to write) Also I love the cute little family dynamic that Erza, Jellal, and Wendy have. Well, it's more Mystogan than Jellal, but yeah… They're like a cute little family.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** The morning after the first Christmas after the last chapter of Fairy Tail

* * *

Wendy heard a knock on her door Christmas morning. She was surprised that anyone was up so early after that wild party. Carla had made her leave early, and for once she agreed it was probably for the best. She opened the door, finding Erza on the other side of it. Somehow, Erza was already put together.

"May I come in?" Erza asked.

"Carla's still asleep, so can I come to your room?" Wendy asked her. Erza nodded and led her back to her room. Wendy sat on Erza's big, fluffy couch while Erza went to into her bathroom (where, Wendy noted, the shower was on), presumably to tell Jellal that Wendy had come over.

"Would you like any breakfast?" Erza asked her.

"Maybe just some toast," Wendy replied.

"I have those muffins you like today," Erza told her.

"Can I have one?"

"Of course," Erza said. Shortly after she returned with a muffin for Wendy and a cup of coffee for herself. Jellal followed with his own coffee shortly after. Erza sat on the couch with Wendy while Jellal took a chair across from them.

"Good morning Wendy," Jellal greeted her. He was much more tired and casual than she had ever seen him – he hadn't bothered to put on more than sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a towel to catch the moisture from his dripping hair. Frankly, it was a bit jarring to see.

"Wendy," Erza began. "We – Jellal and I are going to buy a house. I'm moving out of Fairy Hills."

Wendy didn't know why Erza was telling her this separately from the other residents. Maybe because they were so close, or because Wendy would come to Erza for moral support?

"We were wondering if you'd like to move in with us," Jellal continued Erza's thought.

"M- move in with you?"

"I understand you and Erza are very close," Jellal explained. "And we both feel a bit responsible for you. I suppose I was never that close to you, but my Edolas counterpart was."

Wendy nodded.

"If you don't want to, we understand," Erza assured her. "After all, I was approaching S-class at your age, and most young women of Fairy Tail are living here by their teens."

"But we wanted to give you the option," Jellal said.

"You wouldn't have to pay rent," Erza added. "And Jellal and I would provide furniture and groceries."

"And you would have access to my collection of rare books about magic – including some about enchantment and dragon slayer magic," Jellal sweetened the deal.

Wendy's eyes lit up with excitement, but she knew she couldn't make a decision so quickly. "Can – Can I have time to think about it? It's a very nice offer, but I'd like to think more about it."

"Of course," Erza said. "You have a lot of time – I probably won't be moving for at least a month or two. It's also okay if you don't want to."

Wendy hugged Erza. "No matter what I decide, thanks for offering."

"You know my door is always open," Erza replied, hugging the young dragon slayer.

* * *

Levy and Lucy sat in Levy's apartment the morning of the 26th. The now annual shitshow that was the guild's Christmas party had ended only 24 hours before, and many of the guild members were still not recovered from the alcohol-soaked party. Those that were recovered were already going back out on jobs or spending extra time with their families and lovers.

For Levy, being over five months pregnant with twins had meant productivity decreased. With Gajeel out on what he said would be a short job, Lucy had offered to help Levy pack her books up. The addition to Gajeel's house was now almost complete, allowing her to move her stuff in. Along with an extra couple bedrooms and bathrooms, Levy had needed a library added. While it took up almost all of the couple's non-baby savings, Levy was so insistent that Gajeel had to agree.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Lucy said.

"We only left the party an hour early!" Levy reminded her friend. "When you're pregnant, you'll understand how exhausting it gets."

"I bet," Lucy sighed.

"How awful was it after I left?" Levy asked her. "Did Erza make you guys play that awful game again?"

"No, but it really wasn't necessary for things to get sloppy," Lucy admitted. "It was awful enough. What do you remember?"

"Well, I left around the time that a drunk Jellal started seducing Erza," Levy said.

"Did you see that, though?" Lucy exclaimed. "When he's drunk he's so suave."

"I know! I was so surprised! The way he would subtly touch her, that smirk – that look!"

"The look alone would've gotten me in bed a couple of years back," Lucy laughed. "It was a bit shocking how embarrassed drunk Erza was about it."

"Yeah, I never expected to see that," Levy agreed. "But did it work?"

"I assume so?" Lucy said. "They left together, although there was minimal kissing and affection."

"Minimal's more than the usual nothing," Levy reminded her. "Mira looked like she was dying of happiness."

"Speaking of Mira and being drunk," Lucy said. "Were you there when the Mira and Cana thing happened?"

"No!" Levy gasped. "What happened?" She knew how Mira could get when drunk, and she knew it was bad. Mira hadn't gotten full-on drunk since Lisanna's disappearance, so this would've been the first time Lucy saw it.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course!" Levy told her.

"Well," Lucy said, taking a deep breath before she could begin. "I guess someone kept spiking Mira's drinks, probably Cana, because you know she hates getting drunk. Anyways, at the end of the night Cana called across the guild hall to ask Mira if she was up for a threesome. We all saw the energy coming off of Mira and thought she was angry. But no – she walked right up to Cana and started making out with her!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! It was awful to watch! They even started stripping each other – well, it was more Mira stripping both of them, but still," Lucy sighed.

Levy opened her mouth to laugh, but was cut off.

"It got worse! Mira spotted Laxus watching them. So, half naked, she led Cana over to him, grabbed his… his thing, and led him by it over to one of the guild's guest rooms," Lucy said, obviously perturbed.

"How'd Laxus respond?" Levy knew he tended to be aggressively shy, and something like that could go one of two ways – him pushing Mira away or trying to act manly and nonchalant as he was led away.

"He was pretty drunk too," Lucy said. "He tried to call Jellal over for a fist bump, but Jellal was gone by that point so he just gave a thumbs up to whoever was still in the guildhall."

"That's so gross," Levy laughed. "Was everyone drunk?"

"Pretty much," Lucy answered. "Even Gray! He was all over Juvia. She was so embarrassed! I thought he was a depressed drunk like she is, but he ended up being so handsy. It started with him occasionally grabbing her butt, and then as he got more drunk he got worse."

"Worse how?"

"Well, you know Juvia loves him too much to say no, but he was getting really crazy. I know I saw his head up her skirt at one point – not like under a table or anything, but like out in the middle of the guild hall!"

"I was not expecting that," Levy said.

"Wasn't Gajeel acting weird or anything?" Lucy asked her. "He had stuff to drink."

"What do you mean?"

"There had to be something in those drinks other than just alcohol," Lucy explained. "Everyone was acting so horny!"

"I think everyone just was horny," Levy said. "We do have a lot of couples in the guild now."

"Was Gajeel?" Lucy asked her.

"No," Levy replied. "I'm always too crappy to do anything, and since he's been going on more jobs while helping with the renovations he's pretty tired. Not to say our sex life is entirely dead, just that it's certainly slowed down."

"Isn't it hard with your stomach?" Lucy asked.

"Well, not too much yet, but I'll imagine we have to get creative," Levy told her. "But when I'm further along, I'm sure he'll get even more protective of me. Right now, even if we're both in the mood, he's scared he's going to cause me to go into labor early."

"Why would that even be a concern?"

"I guess there's something in semen that can help trigger labor? I don't really know, but he heard that somewhere and worries about it," Levy replied.

Lucy nodded. "He's too protective. Maybe you could do some research to show him he's wrong?"

"Nah, because I find it kinda cute. Besides, it's an excuse to not have sex when I'm feeling awful," Levy said.

"I thought you were far enough along that nausea wasn't a concern?"

"Yeah, but there's other annoying things your body does," Levy told her. "You'll understand some day."

"Maybe," Lucy sighed. "Actually… Something did happen between Natsu and I as well."

"Really? You finally slept with him?" Levy asked, her excitement growing. "Is that why you were convinced that someone put an aphrodisiac into the drinks?"

"Almost. I almost did," Lucy corrected her. "I- You know how I get really flirty when I'm drunk, but especially with Natsu?"

Levy nodded.

"So this time I was acting flirty like usual, but for whatever reason he didn't push me away or act grossed out like he usually does," Lucy said.

"He doesn't act grossed out," Levy told her. "Just confused."

"Well, however he usually acts, he wasn't acting that way during the party. When I'd flirt with him, he wouldn't step back or anything. At the end of the night, he even ended up kissing me! So, I guess drunk me brought him back to my apartment," Lucy explained.

"No, no you didn't," Levy teased, encouraging her friend to say more.

"Yes! I can't believe it, but I did!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What happened when you got back to your place?"

"The last few times I've gotten drunk I've apparently liked to strip in front of Natsu, and I did that as soon as the door was closed," Lucy blushed. "A – and then we started making out and y- you know, getting into the heavy petting. Natsu started stripping as well, but he was so tired that he just plopped on the bed and fell asleep in his boxers. I kept wanting to rub up on him, so I climbed next to him and fell asleep." She put her head in her hands and started shaking it, obviously disturbed by her drunk actions.

"Did you like it?"

"Not when I woke up and thought we'd actually done it!" Lucy said. "But yeah, making out was nice. I don't know if it was because I was drunk or because I actually liked it."

"Maybe you should just make out with Natsu to doublecheck?"

"No! We're just friends," Lucy protested.

"That's what you always say," Levy sighed. "But besides, can't friends make out with friends? Mira, Cana, and Laxus are all 'just friends,' but they do a whole lot more than kiss."

"I don't even know how I'd go about kissing him again," Lucy admitted. "I do like being friends, and I don't want it to be weird, but I am beginning to see where you're coming from."

"Maybe you should just go on a date," Levy said. "It's a lot less weird if you give him a goodbye kiss than if you just walk up to him and kiss him. And maybe going on a date will help you figure out what it is you're feeling for him."

"Where would I even take him? He's a walking disaster!"

"Well, maybe a job? It sounds weird but I guess I consider jobs to be dates. It's a good excuse to be alone, and since you won't be in Magnolia the chances of a Fairy Tail member seeing you is low," Levy advised. "In fact, Erza refuses to go on dates in Magnolia. Jellal told Gajeel that they just take jobs together or go on short romantic weekends to small towns and resorts."

"That's Erza, though. I want it to be more… casual?"

"I'd say that going on a job is pretty casual. Sure, it's work, but it's also something both of you do regularly – it's not special or weird. And if you're nervous to ask him on a date, it's easy to ask him on a mission," Levy explained.

"But it would have to be something fun and easy," Lucy said. "Something tough wouldn't feel like a date."

"Yeah, but would Natsu agree to something easier?"

"Good point. But doesn't Gajeel?"

"Only because he's worried about me," Levy told her. "If I'm going on a violent mission like he likes to, he'll want it to be easier – so I can get practice, but there will be no real danger."

"But Natsu's not that protective of me," Lucy whined. "It'll be hard to find a job."

"I'm sure you can find something," Levy assured her. "Why don't I help you look for one this afternoon?"

"Sure," Lucy said. "We can look. I don't know if we'll find anything, but we can look."

* * *

Erza sat down on the couch in the Strauss house. Mira had a rare evening off, so Erza had found it to be a good opportunity to chat about what had happened at the Christmas party. Mira had other ideas.

"Erza," she said. "Why aren't you with Jellal?"

"I am not his mother, Mira. He's an adult. He can do what he wants," Erza replied.

"Yes, but he should be with you the night before he returns to Crocus," Mira said, upset that Jellal would treat her friend so badly without a good reason. To her, it was a personal insult. She looked down at Erza's ring finger. "Especially since he proposed to you on Christmas. Where is he, anyways?"

"I believe he said he and Laxus were going to have a couple beers," Erza told her.

"Oh, of course," Mira said. A devious smile spread across her face as she pulled out a little vial from her belt's pouch and poured a couple drops into the tea she was pouring for Erza. "I forgot they hadn't had time to see each other yet."

"I didn't realize they were such good friends," Erza said, grabbing her teacup from Mira's hands.

"I didn't either," Mira said, watching as Erza took a sip of her tea. Her smile returned as she saw Erza begin to slump over the edge of her chair.

* * *

Laxus and Jellal sat at a nice bar far from Fairy Tail's guild hall. They didn't want their nice "bromantic night" (as Cana called it) interrupted by some of the guild's idiots, and they had enough money to go somewhere nice, so it wasn't a hard choice. Both were slowly sipping their second drinks – for Laxus a mug of craft beer, for Jellal a glass of port.

"So you're thinking of moving here?"

"Not thinking, planning on it," Jellal corrected his friend.

"Good. I need someone who's not an idiot and not in my squad," Laxus said. "Are you moving in with Erza?"

"Yeah. We just put an offer on a house. Four bed, four bath, a nice basement, and a large barn Erza plans to renovate into an armory for herself," Jellal told him.

"I knew you two weren't strapped for cash, but that must've been expensive," Laxus said.

"I didn't exactly spend much while in Crime Sorciere," Jellal said. "But rewards for entire dark guilds are substantial. Seven years of that, plus the accounts I had from my time in the council sitting unused, and the salary I'm getting from Queen Hisui all add up."

"You get a salary?"

"All of us are now government employees, and as the guild master I get a bit extra. And we still get a cut of the rewards for any dark mages we catch," Jellal shared.

"Damn. You've got it made," Laxus admired and knocked back the rest of his beer mug.

"But Erza is paying for her armory. She wants all of that to her specifications, so I told her she should pay for what she wants," Jellal told him.

"And she agreed?"

"Of course," Jellal said. "It means she has more control over it. Although, until I officially get permission to move, the house is all hers to alter."

"Hisui's not letting you move?"

"I think she will, as she can meet with me over the communication lacrima and my thought projection can attend meetings for me, but I am returning to Crocus to work out the details with her in person," Jellal explained.

"So you're leaving Erza to her own devices indefinitely? That house'll be a death trap with all the weapons she calls decorations!"

"We agreed to ask Wendy to move in with us. We both see her as something of a younger sister, and we wanted to ensure she was being taken care of even after Erza moved out of Fairy Hills," Jellal said.

"That should save the decorating," Laxus laughed. "Has she said yes?"

"I think she's considering it. She feels that she's old enough to live on her own, as do we, but we know she likes to snuggle or bathe with Erza when she's scared or nervous about things," Jellal told him. "And she likes to learn magic with me. So we'd like to have her around, but we understand if she says no."

"You're too parental already, Jellal," Laxus said. "You thinking about having actual kids of your own soon?"

"I don't know. Erza wants to start trying once I move in, but I'd like to wait a little longer so we can have time to ourselves living together," Jellal sighed. "But I know I don't want to say no. I'll just have to convince her otherwise."

"Convince her?" Laxus repeated in a much more suggestive tone.

"Not like that," Jellal replied. "Simply explain my reasoning to her."

"You're boring," Laxus huffed.

"Speaking of boring, your personal life certainly isn't," Jellal reminded him. "I hear you have two girlfriends?"

"Not girlfriends," Laxus corrected him. "Friends with benefits."

"Friends with benefits," Jellal said. "Are you ever going to settle down?"

"Well, who knows," Laxus said. "Not with Cana."

"Why not?"

"Well, she's better than Mira at both the 'friends' and 'with benefits' part, but she's also strictly a friend. She lets me sleep with someone else, and I let her do whoever she wants," Laxus said.

"Wait – so they're in on this as well?"

"You thought they weren't? Hell, they were the one that suggested the arrangement," Laxus informed him. "I thought they were crazy, but who was I to say no? Then again, you've always been so devoted to Erza I don't expect you to understand."

"I did sleep with Ultear," Jellal pointed out. Not that his heart hadn't always been Erza's, just that his body hadn't always been her's.

"You did?" Laxus exclaimed, shocked.

"When I was possessed, she liked me a bit too much. It was rather… rapey. I would say she raped me. And then when I thought Erza was dead on Tenrou Island, but only for comfort."

"I'm sorry, man," Laxus said, patting Jellal on the back.

"It's in the past. Things have improved significantly since then, and Ultear has apologized profusely for it," Jellal told him. "I forgave her."

Laxus nodded, not knowing what to say to that.

"But back to your present. Cana," Jellal prompted.

"Yes. She's better as friends because she's a friend. She's just fun to hang out with. Not always, but you know, when she's fun she's really fun. In bed too, she's just a great time," Laxus bragged. "But you know, I'm not settling down with her."

"Why not?"

"Like I said – she's a friend," Laxus said.

"Don't they say you should marry your best friend?" Jellal questioned him.

"Well, she's more strictly a friend. Like I said, our relationship or lack thereof is for fun, not for anything permanent. We're both seeing other people on the side as well," Laxus tried to explain.

"But what about Mira?"

"Well, she's not as good at the friend part because she's not as fun. She's more that friend that I can trust with things or have serious conversations with, not someone that I want to hang out with on my free time," Laxus admitted. "So I think she'd make a better person to settle down with, even if neither of us want to settle down. Honestly, I do want a kid or two, and I think she'd be the one to have them with."

"She is much more maternal than Cana. And much more trustworthy," Jellal agreed.

"Yeah – and we have a similar philosophy. I don't really know how to explain it. We both want kids, but we don't necessarily want to make a huge deal out of marriage and kids and all that," Laxus said. "If that makes any sense."

"I'm assuming she'll want a wedding once Erza has it," Jellal advised him.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure she will. I'm hoping by the time she decides she wants it that I'll want it too," he said. "But not because I actually want it. Just because we're a good match for that sort of thing."

"You think she'll let you date whoever you want when you're married?"

"Like I said, we would want that marriage to remain casual. The wedding part will be for her to show off."

"Are you sure about that?" Jellal asked him.

"Well, we can hope," Laxus sighed. "It's Mira, so you never know."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean by Cana's 'better at the with benefits part'?" Jellal questioned him. "I thought Mira was highly desired?"

"I'd assume she's great with other guys," Laxus said. "And not that she's not great in bed – definitely better than Cana – just that she's a little extreme for my tastes."

"How can she be too extreme and better than Cana?"

"Well, when she wants to do everything normal, she's better, but she rarely wants to do anything normal," Laxus explained, chugging a third beer at the thought.

"It can't be that bad," Jellal said.

"Well, when she uses her succubus soul, I tend to pass out halfway through," Laxus said. "It's embarrassing and has no payoff."

"She can't always do that?" Jellal questioned.

"Nah, but somehow she's even more kinky when she's not using that succubus soul," Laxus replied. "She likes to tie me up and shit. Look, I like being on top, but I can stand being on the bottom now and again. But being at Mira's complete mercy… It's too kinky. Kinky doesn't begin to describe it. She likes to spank me. A lot. And have me use cock rings. A few times she's even tried to put something up my ass, not that she doesn't usually try to finger it anyways. Once she asked if I would get my dick pierced for her. I'm not fucking Gajeel – my dick's gonna stay untouched."

Jellal didn't know what to do – laugh, give a sympathetic look, or order his friend another beer.

"And then when she's drunk – I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I guess I'm drunk now too – she keeps begging me to convince you to let us have sex with you and Erza."

Jellal was lucky he was only taking small sips of his drink, otherwise he would have choked violently at that suggestion. He might do it if he was drunk enough, but he doubted he would ever be drunk enough.

"She claims Erza would agree, but when I told her I doubted it, she said she would find a way to convince you," Laxus warned him. "God I hope she's not doing something stupid right now."

Laxus groaned, as right on cue he felt his communication lacrima vibrate. He looked at it to see who the message was from – also on cue, it was Mira. It appeared there was a video attached.

"Shit, man, you might need to check that for me," Laxus said, sliding the communication lacrima over to Jellal.

Jellal cautiously opened the message. He wondered if he should bother pressing play, as it was obviously meant for Laxus, but he did anyways. Laxus, against his better judgement, leaned over to watch the video with Jellal. He turned up the volume to hear the message.

As soon as it began playing Jellal both felt nauseous and the blood rushing out of his nose. The video showed Erza moaning (a moan Jellal recognized not as erotic, but rather one of Erza waking up) as she lay tied up on a table, surrounded by what looked like candles, a whip, a riding crop, and an array of sex toys. The angle of the video only showed her back and bits of her hair, but it was obvious who it was.

Laxus gulped (and not in a good way) as he focused on the audio – not the image of Erza.

"Hello boys," A deceptively cheerly voice said – Mira. "Since you decided to ditch your new fiancée for the night, I decided that I would do your job for you. That is, of course, unless you decide to join in?"

"See what I have to deal with? Four shots of whiskey over here," he called down the bar's surface.

Jellal grabbed the first shot that was poured for them – surprising Laxus – and downed it. "If I'd realized Erza would be so upset…"

"I guarantee you that wasn't Erza's idea," Laxus told him, throwing back a shot of his own. "I bet Mira kidnapped her or drugged her or something so that you'd be forced to come 'save' her. Unless Mira still has that fetish for Erza, in which case I wouldn't put it past her to use all those toys on Erza."

Jellal groaned in displeasure and put his face in his hands. "What the fuck is wrong with Mira?" He grabbed his second shot and downed that as well.

"I'm telling you – she's so far beyond kinky that I don't even know what to call it," Laxus groaned in agreement. "Should we go save Erza?"

"Maybe you should go alone," Jellal said. "She is your not-girlfriend after all."

"Then I'll suffer at her hands," Laxus replied.

"Well, you'll get laid," Jellal reminded him.

"Yeah, but not in my preferred manner. But either way, why aren't you willing to save her? Mira's sex cave is actually pretty fun if you have control over it," Laxus admitted. "Really, I like the rare occasion where I'm the one dominating her with that shit."

"Then why don't you bust in there, save Erza, and then 'punish' her?"

"Kinky, kinky, Jellal," Laxus teased. "That might work. But if I sacrifice myself for it, you have to tell me why you're not busting in there and saving her yourself."

Jellal sighed. He was drunk enough to not need too much encouragement. "First of all, despite what the girls want, I do not want to have foursome with you and Mira, which this might turn into considering that the two most opposed to the idea – you and I – are rather intoxicated."

"'The girls?' You mean Erza wants to do that as well?"

"Well, she doesn't want to include you, but she has mentioned Mira," Jellal admitted.

"I swear, their fetish for each other is disgusting in reality," Laxus said.

"But hot in theory," Jellal added. Laxus started to laugh – partially in disbelief that Jellal would say that, and partially in agreement.

"Anyways, go on," Laxus said.

"The other reason is more… emotional," Jellal said. "When I was possessed, I still did love Erza more than anyone else. But my possessed self thought it would be hot to keep her tied up so I could do whatever I wanted to her whenever I wanted, more as a living doll than a woman. I wanted her to be mine and only mine in every way possible, but especially in bed. Especially at the end there, when she was handcuffed in the tower, I really wanted to… Well, you know… So I don't like seeing her like that. It reminds me of how awful I was." He didn't want to look at Laxus – surely he didn't seem manly after that admission.

"Nah, I get it. That kinda stuff sticks with you, doesn't it? Maybe someday you'll dabble in it – it can be fun if you do it right – but I totally get it under the circumstances," Laxus assured him. "To be honest, I find it a bit weird that Gajeel got over beating the shit outta Levy so easily. Like, even if the girl gets over it, it's hard to get over it yourself – hurting someone you love."

Jellal sighed. "Anyways, maybe we should go get Erza. I'll wait outside."

"Yeah, before Mira busts out the riding crop and her impressive collection of butt stuff," Laxus said, snorting unceremoniously.

"I did not need to hear that."

"No you didn't, but I thought you should know what shit might happen if we don't get a move on," Laxus told Jellal. He plopped a wad of cash on the counter. Jellal tried to pay for his own. "You don't have to pay Jellal. An apology for Mira being crazy as fuck."

"Thank you."

"Keep the change as the tip!" Laxus called to the bartender as he grabbed his coat. As soon as they were out the door, both men broke into a sprint towards Mira's, wondering what they were about to get into. Either way, both were happy to know they had someone else at their back.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now this is the longest chapter. I'm sure of it. I've decided to write a canon Jerza get together fic that will go along the timeline of this fic because I'm way too addicted to my OTP. That will further address this incident and the much cuter matter of Wendy and Erza's friendship.

I've always had this headcannon that Mira is a scary level of kinky and has some strange fetish for Erza. While Erza will pay Mira back with similar tactics, she enjoys it for revenge, not in a sexual way like Mira does. (I also like the idea of Mira having some sort of sex dungeon curated by her various demons that she hides from her siblings, if only because where else would Mira get all her fetishy stuff from?)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I'm going to mark this as complete, as I haven't had any sparks of inspiration, even for this chapter, but as with many of my "complete" oneshot collections, it will be added to when/if I get any more inspiration. I think I'll find more for this one, just not quite so immediately.

Instead, I'm switching focus to my millionth Jerza story – this one being a canon get-together fic.

I'm also still considering a story about normal non-magic people interacting with the chaos that is Fairy Tail.

This is a pretty short chapter, as I really had very little inspiration (as I said), and is very Levy-focused. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** Six-ish months after the last chapter of Fairy Tail

* * *

Eight months into her pregnancy, Levy began to feel contractions – ones that felt like real ones, not the small contractions she'd been assured were normal during pregnancy. Not only that, but her bed had been wet when she woke up. She wondered if she should head to the guild, as Gajeel was out, but determined that it would be best to head straight to the hospital. She used her communication lacrima to alert Lucy to her condition and headed out, waddling to the hospital.

On her way, an out of breath Lucy caught up to her. Wendy and Bisca ran alongside her.

"Levy!" Lucy cried out. "Are you okay?"

"I – I think I'm in labor," Levy told her.

Bisca put her hand on Levy's back and helped her walk the last couple of blocks to the hospital. Inside, Wendy was the one to go up to the desk and ask where to go. The assistant grabbed Levy a wheelchair and rushed her up to a room on the maternity ward. As she was examined by the midwife, her three visitors waited in the hallway.

"You can go inside now," the midwife said.

"Are you in labor?" Lucy asked her, grabbing her friend's hand. Wendy waited in the doorway, looking at the floor nervously, while a confident Bisca sat on the room's large sofa.

"Yeah," Levy smiled. "Unfortunately, since I'm a month early and pregnant with twins, I can't give birth in the guild like I wanted."

"As long as it's safe it's okay," Bisca assured her. "We all want you to be healthy, and if it's not best to give birth at the guild, then you shouldn't do it. Besides, you might have another little one you can have at a guild."

"Not if it means going through this again," Levy groaned.

"How far along are you?" Wendy asked.

"She said I'm pretty early on – only 70% effaced and 4cm dilated," Levy told her. "But we don't know how much longer it will be. It could be five hours or two days. The good news is that it seems the babies are in a position so that I can try giving birth naturally, otherwise they'll need to do a C-section."

"Let's hope it's not two days," Lucy said. "And that you don't have to get surgery."

"Definitely," Levy told her. "I can't eat until I give birth!"

"Why not?" Lucy asked her.

"In case she needs a C-section," Wendy explained. "Eating can cause problems."

"Ah, I forgot to tell Gajeel," Levy remembered. "Can someone text him?"

"Do you not have your phone?"

"In my rush to get out I left it on the table after texting you," Levy told her.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" Bisca asked her friend.

"No, I'm fine. He's only in Onibus, so he should be able to get here soon," Levy said. "I bet he'll be here on time."

There was a knock at the door – the nurse. She began to put monitors on Levy's stomach and put and IV into her arm. Wendy watched with interest and the nurse began to explain everything to her. The nurse spent time explaining things to Levy before slipping out of the room. Lucy left the room with the nurse as her phone began to ring.

"My money's on that being Gajeel," Levy sighed.

"Or Erza," Wendy said. "She texted me asking to go on a job."

Lucy reentered the room looking tired from the call. "It was Gajeel. He's on his way."

"Loud?" Levy asked her friend.

"Very much so," Lucy said as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"Did… did he sound excited?" Levy asked.

"I guess? If I'm being honest he sounded nervous," Lucy admitted.

"He's probably excited, but even more nervous," Bisca assured her. "I know Alzack was having a full out panic attack when he found out that I was in labor. It was actually pretty funny. Later, Alzack told me that he was nervous because he had no control over what was happening. Once Asuka was born and he knew we were both safe – that's when he got excited."

"Hopefully Gajeel can hold himself together," Levy said. "He tried to hide it, but he's been nervous. I was hoping he'd be better now that the day's here…"

"How'd he be better?"

"I don't know… He was just arranging and rearranging the furniture in the nursery several times a day," Levy told her.

Lucy laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah! Just last week he tried to convince me that all of their furniture needed to be remade with his iron," Levy replied. "I think Lily was the one to talk him out of that one."

"He sounds more hormonal than you've been your whole pregnancy," Bisca joked.

"Oh, definitely!" Lucy agreed.

Levy laughed. A knock at the door caused her to look over. Wendy opened it to find Mira at the door.

"Don't tell me the guild knows… Please, please don't tell me they know," Levy groaned as Mira entered, a bag in her hands. "The last thing I need is for all of them to show up here!"

"They don't know," Mira said softly. "I just had a feeling I'd need to bring these to you here." Mira never explained how she knew things. In this case, Bisca running out the guild was probably a good indication that something was up with a pregnant guild member – so, Levy. She handed the bag to Levy, who now saw that it was the hospital bag she'd packed months before. Out of her pocked came Levy's communication lacrima.

"Can you make sure they're kept in the dark until the babies are born?" Levy pleaded.

"Of course, of course," Mira said. "I'll let you and Gajeel tell everyone. Have you picked out names?"

Levy nodded. "Gajeel wanted them to be 'Kuro' and 'Gane' or 'Iron' and 'Steel', but I managed to talk him out of that."

"Which ones were supposed to be the girl's name in those combinations?" Lucy asked her.

"He insists that 'Iron' and 'Gane' are feminine," Levy said. "I did not agree."

"So what did you come up with?" Wendy asked.

"I made him read one of my favorite books. Based on that, we're naming them Shutora and Yajee. Shutora for our daughter, and Yajee for our son," Levy told them.

"Those are cute names," Wendy replied.

"A good way to get names as well," Lucy agreed.

"It's good that Gajeel agreed," Mira said. "Anyways, I should be getting back to the guild. I hope Gajeel will be here too, as well as the little ones." She closed the door behind her, leaving the other girls to wait.

* * *

Gajeel was sitting on the train from Onibus, sweating bullets. His head was in his hands as he stared at the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay Gajeel?" Lily asked him.

Gajeel grunted.

"We only have about ten minutes left to get there Gajeel," Lily reminded him. "And so far it looks like everything is just fine. Levy just sent a message saying as much."

"Why're you lookin' at my lacrima, Lily?"

"Because you are so nervous I don't think you'll do it yourself," Lily pointed out.

Gajeel lifted his head up to look out the window. "How're you so sure things'll be okay?"

"Levy's strong, and everything is going well," Lily said. "The babies are doing fine, Levy's fine, and Dr. Olive's arrived to take care of her."

"But they're four weeks early," Gajeel said.

"You always knew that was a possibility," Lily told him. "In fact, they said they'd probably be earlier than that. I'd say only four weeks early is pretty good."

"But what if-"

"It will be fine, Gajeel. Wendy's there if anything goes terribly wrong, and she's in a hospital with people that can surely help her even more," Lily said. "If this is how you are now, how do you think you'll be when they're born?"

Gajeel sighed, grunted, and turned his head further towards the window.

* * *

Somehow, Gajeel had gotten there in time – in fact, he had gotten there in plenty of time. They had to wait nearly five hours for the first twin to come out, and then another five minutes for the second twin. The nurses wiped off the babies and wrapped them up to give to Levy and Gajeel. Because she was still in labor, Gajeel got to hold Shutora before Levy, but Levy insisted on holding Yajee first.

After the birth Gajeel tried to hide in the bathroom so no one could see him crying of happiness, but all in the room could hear his emotion. In his stead, Lily watched over Levy as the nurse worked to get the twins onto her bare chest and Dr. Olive worked on ensuring that Levy was fine after giving birth to twins.

Lucy was comforting Wendy out in the hall. The young dragon slayer was a bit shell shocked, mumbling about how traumatic seeing an actual birth was.

Bisca was the one to stay by Levy's side. She helped the nurse keep the squirmy babies in place as the nurse tried to get one or both to start eating.

"I forgot how hard this was," Bisca sighed. "The birth definitely looked harder – but it was twins. But to get them to latch on…"

"They may take a while to get the hang of it, especially as they were born early," the nurse assured Levy. "But they'll get it."

Bisca watched as Shuutora began to suck. "There she goes!"

Levy stared at her baby in wonder, amazed at the tiny humans that had come out of her. "How did Alzack react?"

"Not as bad as Gajeel. He didn't try to pretend he wasn't crying," Bisca told her. "But he did try to stop crying as soon as possibly."

"Men," Levy sighed. "Hopefully Gajeel comes out soon."

"Do you want me to go look for him?" Lily asked.

"No, I don't want to embarrass him. Especially since I'm sure that some people from the guild are already on their way," Levy said.

"She good to go?" Bisca asked Dr. Olive, concerned that her guildmates might arrive before Levy's crotch was covered up.

"She looks okay. The second placenta came out, and I didn't need to stitch anything up. There's a little tear, but that will heal on its own," she said.

"That's good," Levy said. "But a tear… Shouldn't there be a stitch? Can I at least get Wendy to use her magic on it?"

"If she can do it, you should ask," Dr. Olive said.

"It'll save you a lot of trouble," Bisca told Levy. "Less pain and stuff down there."

"Can you go get Wendy, then? If she's okay? Otherwise I can ask her to do it later," Levy said.

"Of course," Bisca said. She poked her head out of the door to ask Wendy to come back in. Wendy reluctantly agreed.

As Wendy worked, her face grew bright red. She'd seen Levy naked, but not in this sort of state or this close-up. It was a novel and very, very awkward experience for her.

"D- did it hurt?" Wendy asked Levy.

"Not at all! The drugs they gave me, whatever they are, really worked," Levy told her. "For which I'm eternally grateful. I guess they're small, so they would've hurt less than a baby like Asuka, but it still doesn't seem fun."

"And you'll be sore for the next couple of days – as soon as those pain meds wear off," Bisca told her. "But you'll be too tired to care."

"The pregnancy was tiring enough, but now that the twins are actually here," Levy sighed. "I don't know how we're going to get any sleep. I just hope they sleep at roughly the same time."

"T- that should be it," Wendy mumbled as she moved the sheets over Levy's legs.

It was then that Gajeel poked his head out of the bathroom. His eyes were red and puffy, but it was obvious he was trying to play it cool. He walked over to the bed, pretending to act tough. "C- can I see one of 'em?"

"We just got both of them eating," Levy informed him. She was too happy to emphasize her point by sticking out her tongue at him. "When they're done. I think Shuutora will finish first."

Gajeel blushed looking at the babies sucking on Levy's breasts and looked away.

"Why don't you two spend some time together?" Bisca suggested. "C'mon, Wendy. Let's go share the news with the guild. Anything you want from the guild hall?"

Both new parents shook their heads, too enamored with their new family members to answer the question properly.

* * *

Wendy was the one to announce that mother and babies were healthy to the guild. The guild erupted into loud roars of excitement as the men began to drag kegs out from behind the bar for the ensuing party. The women of the guild gathered around Wendy to grill her about the delivery and to ensure that everything had indeed gone as well as Wendy reported it had.

Erza had taken it upon herself to be the first to visit Levy. Mira insisted on joining her. As they were going out the door more of the members began to barrel after them, trying to be the first to see the new babies. That prompted Erza to ban all members (but herself and Mira) from visiting the new family in the hospital.

Wendy sighed and collapsed on a bench, knowing her job was done.

* * *

 _Omake_

After Erza returned from the hospital Erza and Wendy were sharing a bath at the guild as they usually did when Jellal was on a mission. (Not wanting to deal with an excited, baby-crazed, and possibly drunk Erza, he had offered to finish up Gajeel's job). Erza was entirely relaxed in the tub as Wendy shifted back and forth anxiously.

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked her.

"N- no. It's okay," Wendy said.

"Was the birth too traumatic to watch?"

"No! It's nothing," Wendy insisted.

"It's definitely something," Erza replied.

"W- well… There is something," Wendy conceded. "I- I had heard that you and Jellal were thinking about having a baby."

Erza nodded. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"N- no… I was just… Am I going to be an older sibling then?"

Erza paused, but as she began to understand Wendy's question her eyes lit up. She shot across the tub and pushed Wendy's head between her breasts. "Do you want to be?"

"I- I was just wondering!"

"Maybe we should start trying sooner than we'd planned, then!" Erza exclaimed. She stood up out of the bath and began to march towards the towel rack.

"Y- you don't need to do that!" Wendy called after her nervously. Erza didn't respond.

Wendy to put her head in her hands. "I didn't need to know that," she mumbled. "What did I get myself into?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Again, there may or may not be more.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I finally figured out what I was going to do with this, so here it is. There was actually about 2k more words in this chapter that were cut out because they fit better with the Jerza fanfic I'm working on.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Setting:** Three months after the twins are born (So about 8 months after the last manga chapter)

* * *

Levy was relieved to finally have a little peace and quiet to spend with Lucy. The guild hall was unusually quiet (likely due to an influx of job requests) and the duo of Wendy and Mira had volunteered to watch the twins while Levy soaked in the guild's bath with her friend.

"I was relieved you weren't on a job today, Lu," Levy said. "Come to think of it, Team Natsu hasn't been on a job as a team lately!"

"Well, Erza's been busy on jobs to make money for the house, Juvia is 'totally not' eating away at Gray's time, and with those medical classes she's taking, Wendy's swamped! Natsu and I have been going on jobs together for our own money, so at least there's that," Lucy explained.

"With the book revenue I'm surprised you have to worry about going on jobs for rent money," Levy teased her.

"It's not for rent money! I'm starting to save for a vacation, not to mention to find a new realtor to try and sell the family estate," Lucy sighed.

"It still hasn't sold?"

"It's so big no one wants to buy it! At this rate I'm thinking of just using the book money to renovate it into a hotel or something."

"A new guildhall?" Levy joked.

"Could you even move something that big? And what would I do with the land?"

"If there's a will, there's a way." Levy laughed. "But I would like to go pick through the library at some point. Maybe when the twins are older."

"At this rate, you have all the time in the world to do it."

"Besides, Gajeel's becoming so possessive of the twins. I bet he'd take care of them for me," Levy said.

"Possessive?"

"Possessive's probably not the right word. Maybe clingy?"

"Well, it is cute how he always brings them little presents from every job," Lucy said.

"It would be cuter if they weren't cheesy tourist onesies that they'll grow out of soon enough anyways," Levy sighed. "Actually, this week he's going to Crocus. Since the Grand Magic Games are coming up again and Fairy Tail will be competing I've heard the official store is carrying merchandise of our teams from the last time we competed."

"Come to think of it, who is going to be on the team this year?" Lucy wondered.

"When Gajeel asked, Makarov said he was giving first dibs to the S-class mages," Levy told him. "If Erza's not pregnant, I assume she'll compete."

"Even if she is pregnant she'll compete," Lucy corrected her.

"Wouldn't Jellal try to stop her?"

"He'd try. Doesn't mean it would work. You know Erza," Lucy said. "But I don't think she's pregnant. I thought she said she was waiting to drop the birth control potion until she has enough money to pay for her armory."

"Well then hopefully she isn't pregnant," Levy replied. "I think Laxus was interested, but Gildarts and Mira aren't. So that leaves three open spots unless there's a second team. I know Gajeel wants to do it so we'll get a free family vacation to Crocus."

"I'd bet Natsu wants to as well. I'm not sure I'm too interested after what happened last time," Lucy said.

"Fair enough, though Erza said Crime Sorciere was acting as security detail for it, and you know they wouldn't put up with that bullshit. I bet the only reason they did last time was because there weren't any qualified mages acting as referee."

"I think they'd put up with some bullshit," Lucy mumbled.

"Anyways, we'll have to see. Obviously, I'm not built for battle, so I'm not participating," Levy told her.

"But what if there's a competition we need information for? Or speed reading? Or translation?"

"Well, I suppose I'd be needed for that, but I don't want to take my chances. Besides, Gajeel will be too tired to get up and bottlefeed the twins in the middle of the night if he's competing, so I might as well save him that trouble."

"I thought he liked doing it?"

"He does. Sometimes I wonder if he's secretly using them as weights when they feed. Or maybe he pawns one twin off to Lily to feed. I don't know, I've stopped waking up for it," Levy admitted. "I just feed them during the day while he's out."

"It sounds tiring!" Lucy laughed.

"It is! But I'm losing all the baby weight really quickly with how much milk I have to make. They're such voracious eaters!"

"I'm not surprised – look at how much iron Gajeel eats every day," Lucy said.

"But enough about me and the twins – I have to know," Levy said.

"H- have to know what?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I saw you buying condoms yesterday. What was that about?"

"W- well… I've been meaning to tell you…"

"No you haven't!" Levy exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! It was a mistake?"

"How is standing at the drug store condom section for ten minutes looking at the various ones a 'mistake?'" Levy questioned her friend.

"Not that part! The whole sleeping with Natsu thing!"

"But if you planned it out or bought condoms, how's that a mistake? You wanted it," Levy wondered.

"That was after the mistake," Lucy admitted. "I wanted to do it again, so I bought condoms."

"And have you done it again?"

"Once," Lucy stated, now blushing.

"Anyways, how did this all start. We thought it would never happen between you two," Levy said.

"We had to stay an extra night after we finished that last mission because we finished it too late in the day to catch a train back," Lucy began. "Unfortunately, there was only one hotel room. I didn't see an issue since there were two beds, especially with Natsu sneaking into my bed at home all the time. So I had a dream about how you guys always hound me about sleeping with him, and I guess I said something in my sleep that Natsu heard… I guess the guys have been teasing him about the exact same thing!"

"So?"

"So he woke me up and asked me if you guys also teased me about it!" Lucy crossed her arms. "I remember being really annoyed and half-convinced I was still in the dream, so I told him that we should just sleep together to get you guys to shut up about it."

"And then you did," Levy finished.

"We did," Lucy confirmed. "Although when I woke up I still thought it was a dream until I felt how sore everything was and noticed that both Natsu and I were naked – not to mention the mysterious white stuff dripping out of my vagina. At least I had the sense to immediately run off to get the morning after potion before we left!"

"Well, you probably shouldn't tell anyone else about that," Levy advised her. "They definitely wouldn't shut up about it. They'd probably label you two the hot mess of a couple just like Elfman and Evergreen."

"Right? I'm not telling anyone. Hopefully Natsu won't. I don't trust him – I don't think he'll brag about it, but he's dumb enough to let it slip out. Or – if Gray starts talking about his sex life in front of Natsu," Lucy groaned. "I mean, we're not even a couple."

"If you've had sex a couple of times and plan to keep doing so, I'd say you're in a relationship," Levy told her.

"But we aren't. Maybe more like friends with benefits or something?"

"Well, if that's what you want to call it," Levy sighed. "You'll be married, living together, and with two kids and you still won't admit you're a couple."

Lucy ducked her head underwater and blew bubbles, trying not to show how embarrassed she was by the teasing.

"You'll figure it out eventually. Just give yourself a couple years," Levy said. "And don't get knocked up."

* * *

Wendy sat on a barstool with Shuutora in her arms, totally in love with the little girl. Yajee was nearby in his small crib sound asleep. Mira, who was having a slow day at the bar, looked down at the two girls fondly. It was a rare peaceful day in what was usually such a chaotic guild when Mira's communication lacrima rang.

Wendy looked up and tried to tune out the conversation, but she could not. "Who was that?" Wendy asked once Mira had hung up, even though she knew who it was and why they'd called.

"Just a magazine reporter," Mira said, seething. "Wendy, tell me: did Erza go to Crocus to elope with Jellal?"

"N- no! She knows you've both been working hard to plan her wedding," Wendy told her, trying not to seem intimidated as dark energy began to pour off the woman.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked her.

Wendy nodded.

"Because Erza and Jellal showed up to the train station to pick up the probable new king this morning wearing matching wedding rings," Mira said.

"M- Maybe you should ask Erza directly? Or maybe Laxus? Isn't he there?"

"No, I know who to ask," Mira said. She picked her communication lacrima and dialed a number.

Wendy could hear the excited reporter asking Mira if she knew what was happening or was willing to give a statement for the article.

"Who's on the guest list?" Mira asked the reporter.

"W- What?" The reporter asked, obviously not expecting Mira's question.

"I asked you – who's on the guest list. Who's attending the party tonight?" Mira asked once more, losing her patience quickly.

Wendy tuned out as the reporter started reading a long list of names, many she recognized but more she did not.

"Thank you," Mira said, hanging up before the reporter had a chance to ask her anything further. She turned to Wendy. "As I suspected, it's a ploy."

"A- a ploy?" Wendy asked. She knew that Mira hadn't suspected it right away given Mira's initial reaction, but she played along.

"Ichiya's on the guestlist," Mira explained. "Certainly he wouldn't dare creep on her if she's hanging off of Jellal – and she doesn't hang off of him. But Ichiya will back off, especially if she manages to get Jellal so drunk he gets flirty with her, but she can't rely on that – so instead they're wearing wedding rings so he'll get the idea."

"Wouldn't her engagement ring be good enough?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, but she could be engaged to anyone. If she and Jellal have wedding rings, that makes it more obvious who she's taken by," Mira explained. "It's a smart thing to do. Certainly something you should keep in your back pocket for the future."

Wendy blushed, imagining having to scare off creepy mages, possibly even Ichiya.

"Either way, I'll make sure Laxus tells me how that works out for them," Mira said. "Maybe Erza will smell enough like Jellal that Ichiya won't need the ring."

Wendy's face got redder as she realized why Erza might smell like Jellal. She tried to change the topic. "I- I thought you would be Laxus's date?"

"He invited me, and I would like to see him squirm as he tries to act proper, but I told him I didn't want to be seen hanging off of him. I am, after all, not his girlfriend, and I certainly don't want to be seen hanging off a man," Mira explained. "Which is another thing – don't let yourself hang off of any man. It makes you look weaker than you are."

Wendy nodded, not sure she'd ever need that information. "That can't be the only reason – I'm sure you'd love to go to a party at the Palace!"

"I certainly would," Mira agreed. "But there will be more parties at the Palace – there's one after the Grand Magic Games where mages will not be so out of place. It's easier to only take one train to Crocus."

"Are you going to be participating this year?"

"I said I wasn't interested if there's only one team. Maybe if there's a B-team again. I'd like to have a proper match against Erza, and that means I can't be on the same team as her," Mira said. "So I'm waiting to see what the Master will decide. Are you participating?"

"Last time it got kind of violent, but it was a lot of fun," Wendy replied. "I think Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu want to do it, so I'll probably join them if we'll all be on a team."

"Once we know more it'll definitely be easier to decide," Mira agreed. "Are you doing any missions before then? I found one I think you'd like."

Wendy put Shuutora into her crib. "Can you show it to me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Erza still had no idea how she ended up in a perfectly scented bath with the Queen of Fiore. It made absolutely no sense to her that she, an orphan, mage (a class only beginning to become begrudgingly accepted by the upper crust of Fiore), and former slave, would be talking to the queen at all – in such an intimate setting no less. Still, she wasn't about to complain. It was the finest bath she'd ever been in.

"Erza?" Queen Hisui asked, pulling her out of her relaxation. "Is it alright if I call you that?"

Erza nodded, at a rare loss for words.

"So, I would assume you're wondering why I asked you here, as I've never talked with you before," Queen Hisui said. "I was wondering about your relationship?"

"Relationship?" Erza asked, forgetting that Hisui was one of the few people they'd shared their relationship with.

"Well, you and Jellal are wearing wedding rings, so I'd assume you're in a relationship with him. Not to mention his request to move into a house you bought together," Hisui reminded her.

"W- well, we are engaged," Erza said. "Not married."

"I figured you wouldn't have eloped. Why are you wearing the ring then?" The Queen asked Erza.

"One mage in particular that I do not like will be there," Erza vaguely explained.

"Ichiya from Blue Pegasus? I recall that Jellal asked I didn't invite him." Hisui hid her mouth behind her hand to hide her giggle.

Erza wanted to grill her about why she bothered to invite him if she knew Jellal didn't want Ichiya there, but this was the Queen she was talking to – she had to try to maintain propriety even if she had no idea how to do so. "But isn't he coming anyways?"

"Yes – as the plus-one of an important noblewoman, so I couldn't follow Jellal's request," Queen Hisui informed her.

"Why not?" Erza slipped up, letting a bit of annoyed tone through.

"I suppose you wouldn't know. Mages exist outside of politics," Hisui told her, trying to sound as gentle as possible to avoid sounding condescending. "Although I am Queen, I need to have the support of the people with the money to both support me and bring me down. Therefore, I need to make them happy when I can – because I can't always make them happy."

Erza tried to understand, but when she couldn't understand, she simply passed it off as something she would never need to understand. If she did, she had Jellal to understand it for her. While maids tried to towel her off, she insisted on doing it herself. They placed a robe around her and sat her down at a vanity next to Hisui's own.

"Anyways, I was hoping you'd answer a couple questions for me," Hisui said as maids began to play with the womens' hair, getting it ready to be styled.

Erza nodded, hoping she could answer the questions.

"As you know, the man we are celebrating tonight is likely to be my fiancé. While I've been corresponding with him daily, this is my first time meeting him," Queen Hisui explained.

"I don't know if I can help you," Erza told her. "I've known Jellal since I can remember anything."

"Yes, you can. You obviously have Jellal under your spell and he's by far the most desired man in court despite his past," Hisui told her. "To be honest, I'm sure he'll be happy to wear your ring so the girls back off."

"But that's because we've taken our time. Far too much time if you ask me," Erza said, trying to convince Hisui that she was of no help. "I also can't help you during the ball tonight. I have no concept of propriety!"

"I'm not talking about that," Hisui corrected her. "I'm talking about when we meet in private – after the ball."

Erza blushed, presuming Hisui was thinking about sex – another topic Erza wasn't entirely confident in her ability to advice Hisui in.

"Oh, not like that! Per propriety there will be plenty of people watching us closely, or at the very least listening to our conversation," Hisui said. "I meant, what do you talk to him about?"

"Usually how our day went or what we are planning to do," Erza told her. "Sometimes we complain about our guildmates or discuss strategy for a mission. Sometimes we're so tired we fall asleep without talking."

"I suppose you wouldn't talk about getting to know each other," Hisui said. "I know him well enough from letters – his interests, intents, and goals, but I want to have that affirmed in person, so I can tell if he's lying."

"Then talk to him about that," Erza said.

"It would be inappropriate to bring up something so serious," Hisui told her, wondering why she hadn't just called one of the noblewomen. But Erza was the one most likely to be wholly honest with her, that was reason enough to try. "But what can I talk about more casually?"

"Maybe just turn on the lacrimavision and see what's on? That's what the guys at the guild have been doing lately," Erza said. "Or about books? That's something I like talking about casually."

"Perhaps," Hisui sighed, happy she'd gotten something slightly useful out of Erza.

"Or – Well, you can't do that," Erza said, realizing Hisui didn't have the privileges of movement and bad behavior that mages were afforded. Not only that, but the suggestion sounded like something straight out of Cana's mouth.

"Do what?" Hisui asked, genuinely curious.

"Sneak out and go to a bar," Erza said. "That's how a lot of mages meet each other and get friendly. Before the Grand Magic Games it was one of the few ways we spent any time with those outside of our guilds, or somethings in our guilds."

"You're right, that's not possible," Hisui admitted. "Perhaps I could bring drinks into the room with us? Or meet in Crime Sorciere's guildhall? It's rather casual compared with any of the Palace rooms."

Erza, knowing that some of the less friendly guildmembers were currently in town (well, Sorano was always in town), was skeptical. "I don't know if that would be the best idea…"

"Because Erik's in town? I would find that highly useful," Hisui said. Erza began to wonder if having Erik in town for this was deliberate. Hisui was good at politics, so she would certainly know how to use his talents well. "Besides, if he cannot handle Crime Sorciere, he cannot handle being king – not that I intend to give him any power."

"Of course," Erza agreed – this was something they could agree on. "You want someone that is amazing in their own right, but that doesn't interfere with you."

"Exactly what I'm looking for," Hisui said, finding something Erza could help her out with. "Which is why I need to evaluate that. How would you suggest going about that?"

"Well, he can't be a complete doormat. I find Jellal's talents useful, and he finds a way to prevent me from embarrassing myself when drunk," Erza said.

"I know he is smart, if lazy, based on his letters. Certainly he is at the very least well-educated," Hisui told her. "I don't know what diplomatic skills he has, but Jellal told me that could be worked on – he's socially adept. The question is how willing he actually is to give up all power to me."

"Does he have any in Alvarez?" Erza asked. She assumed he had none, but she wasn't sure – she didn't know much about any country other than Fiore, and she didn't even know that much about Fiore.

"No," Hisui said. "Which is what I'm worried about – if he decides he wants more power now that he's in a country where he has power."

"Mira's truly the expert in making men submit to her will," Erza told her. "She would be someone to ask about that."

Hisui suspected that has something to do with Mira's looks and personality – few men would be able to resist her, and if they did she could scare them into submission. "What do you do to Jellal then?"

The atmosphere suddenly turned awkward as Hisui realized what she asked. Certainly she'd heard enough about his guilt stopping him from seeing Erza enough from Crime Sorciere. She just had never figured that it would continue into the time when he finally allowed himself to get into a relationship with her. As expected, Erza didn't respond.

"Ah – well, then, have you heard anything from Mira that may help me?"

Erza's downtrodden expression suddenly turned to one of thought. "Of course. You should let him think he's doing something useful, even if it means nothing."

"So, sending him on diplomatic missions to Alvarez?" Hisui pondered, seemingly to no one.

"As long as he doesn't catch on," Erza told her.

"Well, it certainly sounds doable. Perhaps I should give Mira a call," Hisui said. "Would you mind giving me her number?"

* * *

The party was a success, so far at least, and Laxus had taken advantage of a down moment to grab Jellal from the party and out onto a balcony. Mercifully for Laxus, Erza was being swarmed by young noblemen and women trying to strike up a conversation with the famous mage. Jellal, while equally as popular, was less of a novelty at these parties. They had already grilled him enough.

"Man, I don't know why, but I feel like Mira's been walking all over me lately," Laxus said.

"Erza always walks all over me," Jellal said, swirling the wine in his glass around. As tended to happen at these parties, he was expected to down at least three glasses of wine while not becoming drunk as a "polite" nod to the host. It was one of the parts of this job he hated. This glass was destined to be dumped off the balcony. "I just let it happen. Less for me to think about."

"At least you admit it," Laxus laughed. "You know why Mira's not here? She said she didn't want to be 'the hot piece of meat hanging off my arm.' Which is totally what you are to Erza tonight."

"Oh, although Erza proposed it initially, I am fully on board with that. Like I said, letting her control me lets me focus on the things that matter. In some cases like this it even provided an advantage to me," Jellal said.

"Really?"

"Of course," Jellal replied. "I'm sure you've noticed all of those thoroughly annoying young noblewoman looking for an eligible bachelor. As someone believed to be one of the Queen's most trusted advisors, and being one of the mages Weekly Sorcerer has a strange obsession with, I am considered a highly eligible bachelor."

"And that ring on your finger will show 'em you're taken," Laxus concluded. "To Erza Scarlet no less – someone they can't match up with."

"Exactly. And that's not the only benefit – I don't have to watch Ichiya shamelessly creep on her," Jellal told him.

"Fair enough," Laxus laughed. "But you know if Mira sees that ring she's gonna be pissed, thinking you eloped and all – wait. You didn't elope, right?"

"Do you really think Erza would throw all that time and money she's spent on her ridiculously lavish dream wedding?"

"Nah. But she isn't known to do things halfway – even a guise like that," Laxus replied. "So you never know."

"Well, admittedly, she _did_ insist we do the civil ceremony so we'd have the marriage certificate to show Ichiya if he didn't back off, but I convinced her otherwise," Jellal said.

"You mean kept her occupied in bed so long that you wouldn't have time to get it done, right?" Laxus teased Jellal.

Jellal was not drunk enough to laugh with Laxus, and instead gave his friend a displeased look. "No, I assured her that I would personally see Ichiya escorted out for a personal one-on-one sparring match, no holds barred."

"Somehow that's more disgusting that what I thought you did," Laxus told him. "I wouldn't want to see Ichiya when that one's done. Then again, you're not allowing Erza in there, so it might not be particularly awful."

"I believe I could do enough damage myself," Jellal said.

"You know you won't use your magic," Laxus said. "And while I'm sure you could beat him up in a fist fight, you wouldn't do that. You're too nice."

"You never know," Jellal replied cryptically.

"But you wouldn't do it," Laxus repeated. "We all know that."

"As I am right now, but if I got my hands on enough alcohol, I certainly would," Jellal told him.

"Speaking of alcohol, you'd better go check on Erza," Laxus told him.

"Shit," Jellal whispered, trying to remember how many glasses of wine she'd had. Because Erza was doing her best to maintain a sense of propriety, she picked up on the cues of the other guests who were drowning themselves in alcohol and probably believed that was the proper thing to do. And as Jellal knew, drunk Erza was anything but proper. With other mages he'd let her have her fun before stopping her, but in this case he knew he had to get to her before the antics started.

"From that look on your face, I'd imagine she's had enough by this point," Laxus said. "Just go. I'm fine out here, all by my lonesome." He nudged his friend with his elbow in encouragement and laughed as his friend prepared to calm his possibly drunk girlfriend.

"Advisor Fernandez. Do you have a minute?" A scrawny man asked as Jellal made his way off the balcony.

Jellal immediately recognized him as the Prince from Alvarez. "Not now, but perhaps this man could help you?" Jellal indicated Laxus.

"Nah. I can't help a prince with shit. I'm just a mage," Laxus said.

"It depends on what his concern is," Jellal said.

"Relationship advice," the prince said. "I'm regretting this match."

"Good. You can help with that, can't you Laxus?" Jellal knew it was petty, but a little revenge was warranted for his friend's earlier ribbing, and Jellal needed to find Erza before it was too late. He was back inside the party before Laxus could protest.

"Well, then," Laxus said. "Why're you having problems?" He sized up the prince. The man was around his age, somewhat handsome, and skinny as a twig. His posture made him look like anything but a prince.

"I thought I'd like being in a country where I have power, after being shoved to the side in Alvarez, but now I have no idea what to do," the Prince said. "But I do like Hisui. I feel like I'm pulling above my weight there."

"Don't we all? Look, kid," Laxus knew he wasn't a kid, but with the posture and slender frame he sure looked like one. "What we men here in Fiore do is different than whatever the hell men do in Alvarez. Here we accept that we're the dumb lugs and that the women control everything."

"Really?"

"Not really," Laxus replied, shocked at how naïve the Prince seemed. "But certainly, if you don't want to do shit about anything political, I'm sure the Queen will be happy to pick up your slack."

"I would still like to try to learn about politics," he admitted. "Maybe not do too much, but at least help when I can."

"Can't help you with that," Laxus shrugged. "Mages here are known for staying outta politics. The only politics we have can usually be settled by a night of drinking, or by the Magic Council trying to get wiped out and in turn getting wiped out themselves."

"But do you think Hisui would approve of that?"

"Hell if I know. But if I was a betting man, I'd say she'll find ways to make you useful. One of –" Laxus paused, trying to find a way to make his love life sound more acceptable to someone in the snooty noble community. "My girlfriend sees me as nothing but a prospective sperm donor, but she keeps me around for whatever reason. Probably because she can use me to get control of the guild, not that I don't approve of what she does. But when she doesn't want to have that power – she _hates_ going to meetings – she'll make me take up my responsibilities for once."

"What about Ambassador Fernandez? His wife is certainly powerful. I know she is the daughter of the of the Spriggan Twelve, but I didn't realize she'd be the talk of the party," the Prince asked. Laxus wondered how sheltered he'd been to have not heard of her ridiculously impossible achievements. Frankly, Erza pissed him off – although he was arguably stronger (he thought he was), she was much more versatile and strategy focused in battles, allowing her to win many he couldn't. Therefore, she had a lot more stories attached to her name than he did. Her good looks certainly helped her legend as well.

"He's whipped. Totally whipped," Laxus ragged on his friend.

"But she allows him to maintain such an important job?"

"Only because it serves both of their purposes," Laxus said.

"Why?"

Laxus wouldn't explain why, or mention that he was half convinced Erza got off on having a ridiculously perfect boyfriend. Hell, minus the whole ex-criminal and severe guilt thing, Jellal was pretty much perfect – an extremely powerful mage capable of learning almost any magic he chose to, intelligence, good looks, a high position in government. But that wasn't what Laxus wanted; he was content with his own status of S-class mage with no real responsibility and lightning magic.

"I'm sure you'll find out," Laxus replied, figuring the Prince would hear that it was a condition of Jellal's pardon soon enough.

"But what if Hisui is like Erza? What if she wants me to have some influence?"

"Then she'll put you in a role she'll want you to have," Laxus said. "I don't know the Queen at all, so I can't tell you what that will be."

"I see," the Prince sighed. Someone called for him to return to the party. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you."

Laxus watched as he shuffled off, knowing the Prince was about to become the most whipped of them all. He hoped Queen Hisui didn't have as ruthless an inner circle of female friends as the women of Fairy Tail – because that was this man's only hope. He turned to return to the party himself, grabbing a new glass of wine on the way, ready to laugh at Jellal's attempts to tame Erza.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that was really long! Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** It's odd how just as you start to have real life stuff to do, inspiration hits. Maybe it's all the time I spend going from place to place?

This week is the dragon slayer waifu support group. (PS I have Rogue/Minerva and prefer Rogura but I think that's what Mashima was going for so I went with it) This also includes a lot of my headcanons about dragon slayers so don't get mad if they don't match up with your own. (TBH I don't mind stories with the mating cliché but I don't think that it fits with what we've seen of dragon slayers in relationships)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy and Levy had made a pact. They would go look up information about Dragon Slayers in the capital's branch of the Magic Library on the off day of the Grand Magic Games in Crocus. The Official reason was finding out about the possibility of Levy's child inheriting their father's magic and needing iron, but Levy already knew that inheriting Dragon Slayer magic by virtue of genetics alone was impossible. The real reason was to find out if their magic had anything to do with any of the odd personality traits Dragon Slayers seemed to possess.

Finding out about the real reason for their quest after another night at a Crocus bar, Kinana, Yukino, and (much to Lucy's chagrin) Minerva all decided they would tag along. Mira had considered coming, but ended up not being able to after she was asked to do several photoshoots for various magazines and appear on a Grand Magic Games Lacrimavision special. Cana had no interest in reading when a new brewery was opening up in Crocus that day.

Thankfully, Gajeel had agreed to take care of the twins that day. Levy suspected he would be showing them off to all the male mages he knew, but was grateful nonetheless.

They trudged the distance to the library, making it late into the morning. The door was heavy – heavier than any Lucy had ever encountered – so they had to work together to open it. Inside, at a large desk sat an old man reading a ledger. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"Who are you?" The old man's ancient voice croaked. "I do not recall seeing you here before.

The women looked at each other before Lucy decided to speak up. "W- we're here to learn about dragon slayers?"

"The behavior of dragon slayers," Minerva corrected her.

"Do you have permission to access our collections?" The man asked, staring down at them.

"W- well… We're mages?" Lucy replied.

"These are ancient, sensitive collections," the man said. "I'll need more permission than that."

"Advisor Jellal Fernandez sent us," Minerva lied smoothly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "He did? Do you have a note of some sort?"

The women looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Levy pulled out her communication lacrima and quickly called Erza. Erza managed to get Jellal on the line so that he could tell the old man to let them in. He vouched for them, but asked for an explanation later.

The old man called up a librarian to assist them. The librarian brought them to what appeared to be a meeting room. She promised to fetch all books they had on Dragon Slayer physiology and behavior before leaving the room.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Minerva asked.

"Well, so that we can excuse our alibi, whether or not dragon slayer powers or physiology is passed to offspring," Levy said. "But really, we all want to figure out what the heck they're doing half the time."

"How so?" Minerva questioned her.

"Like his obsession with sneaking into my baths and bed," Lucy said.

"Or Erik's terrible attitude towards everyone but me," Kinana sighed.

"Well, really all dragon slayers but Wendy are like that," Lucy pointed out. "We wanted to know if that was a dragon slayer thing or something we could improve on."

"And the excessive sex drive," Yukino added, blushing heavily.

"There's no disputing that," Levy agreed. "After giving birth we couldn't have sex for a month. He was so disappointed."

"Sting's better than Gajeel about that, but still – I told him my vagina was sore from the night before and still asked if I wanted to go," Yukino said softly.

"I thought Rogue wouldn't do that," Minerva bragged. "I was worried as I am a bit of a glutton in more way than one, but it turns out he is the same way. I don't know why you have a problem with it."

"I'm just glad Erik goes on so many 'business trips,'" Kinana said. "He's insatiable when he's with me. So much so that it hurts to go to work the next day."

"Speaking of sex, why are you here, Lucy? I didn't think you and Natsu were together," Minerva said.

Lucy's face lit up, knowing that Minerva wasn't believing they still weren't a couple.

"Anyways," Levy said. "We want to know about that. Erza wanted us to look at female dragon slayer behavior as it regards Wendy."

"She's very different – less aggressive than them," Lucy said. "So somehow I don't think she'll be as bad about the whole sex thing."

"That's what Erza thinks. Probably because she and Jellal have become overprotective of Wendy so they're in denial that she may end up being a sex addict like the rest of them," Levy joked.

"It's a bit of a shame that we only have one female dragon slayer to learn from," Yukino said. "We don't know if she's an exception or if females just handle the magic better."

Just then, the librarian came in holding a measly single book. "Unfortunately, as a branch library, we only have one text on Dragon Slayer behavior. The main library has more, but I hope you find this text useful."

Lucy took out a pen and a pad of paper while Levy grabbed the book.

"Okay, first up, is the magic inherited?" Lucy said. Levy used her glasses to look up the information quickly.

"As we thought – no. So Gajeel has no excuse to try and feed them iron," Levy said. Lucy wrote down the notes carefully as Levy read out more details she could use against any argument Gajeel had.

"To be honest, I'm a bit relieved to hear that," Kinana sighed. "I was worried Erik would try to feed our child poison or spike his milk. Now I can tell him that will kill the baby."

"Y- you're pregnant?" Lucy asked her.

"No," Kinana said. "Hopefully soon, but Erik hasn't been around much to try."

"Yeah, that's another thing they do – go on too many jobs and then blow the money," Levy said.

"Natsu doesn't blow the money after the job," Lucy sighed. "He blows it by destroying things on the job."

"Sting likes to spend all his money on new features for the guildhall. He's the guild master so I never understand why he uses his own money for it," Yukino said.

"Rogue is very good with his money," Minerva gloated. The others wondered if it was because he was the smartest dragon slayer.

"Gajeel used to spend it on guitars, but now he spends it on the twins," Levy said.

"Yeah, but I doubt Natsu will get less destructive," Lucy told her.

"Anyways," Minerva said. "Weren't we trying to find out what we can attribute their moodiness to?"

Levy turned back down to the book. The others watched as she speed-read through a whole chapter of it.

"What does it say?" Lucy asked, leaning over Levy's shoulder.

"This author doesn't think it's due to the magic. He thinks that it's probably related to the fact that back in the day dragons chose the humans to give their magic to," Levy told them. "So the dragons probably just picked people with attitudes similar to their own."

"It does make sense," Yukino said. "But what about the second generation slayers?"

"There's no discussion of them here. Maybe it's a result of their circumstances? Laxus didn't exactly have the best father and Erik had a rough childhood," Levy pointed out. "So we wouldn't really know without seeing more second generation slayers."

"Or maybe it's part of the transformation into a dragon. Erza told me that Irene said many dragon slayers went insane due to their magic – including Irene herself. So perhaps that aggression is just a symptom of the insanity?"

"Not all of them are physically aggressive," Minerva pointed out. "I may term it 'moody.'"

For once, Levy agreed with Minerva.

"Anyways, regarding the sex drive part," Levy said as she turned to a chapter about dragon slayer sexuality.

Again the women waited as she read through a chapter of the book.

"Looks like there is no heightened sex drive in dragon slayers," Levy said, looking surprised. She continued to read the chapter, hoping there was some clarification.

"I can't believe that," Lucy said.

"Maybe we just got lucky – or unlucky?" Yukino hypothesized.

Levy looked up again. "Here's something: apparently their sense of smell might make them hornier than other people."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked her friend.

"It means they can smell changes in our body. Like, when you ovulate, they can smell that. When you get wet for no reason in the guild hall, they can smell that," Levy answered. "It seems they're even quick to rebound after a round of sex because the smell of sex turns them on. So they just go until they're too tired to or they're unable to."

"That would explain so much," Yukino sighed. "Though didn't you say you were tracking your cycle to prevent pregnancy? If he could smell that you were ovulating, wouldn't he know when to avoid sex with you if you didn't want to get pregnant?"

"I suppose so," Levy groaned. "But we got really drunk around the time the twins were conceived, so maybe he was too drunk to care to tell me…"

"I heard that they had a mating instinct," Lucy said. "Or at least that's what one article I read on Dragon Slayers said. I don't know if it's true or not. So maybe that's why?"

"The book didn't say anything about it," Levy said. "It did say that some Dragons had a mating season, but that was more of a season where couples would be bonded than any biological drive, so some Dragon Slayers followed suit and preferred to get married in that season, but there wasn't much else."

"Would they marry for life?" Kinana asked.

"From what I've found in other books I've read, it depended on the culture and species of dragon. It seems like some had lifelong marriages with humans and then would just mate with another dragon if they wanted a child. Others had a single mate for life, and still others would just have a free-for-all once a year," Levy answered. "So I don't think dragon slayers would be affected. Maybe if they were taught by their dragon mentor, but all of the dragon slayers we know of were probably too young to be taught that kind of thing."

"Interesting," Minerva said. "It sounds like this was all cultural. Perhaps we'll have to read up more on the individual cultures species of dragons lived in."

"It would be interesting to know," Lucy said. "For once I wish Irene was here – she'd be a good source of information."

"Or the dragons themselves," Yukino said. "It's a shame they've died out."

"I wonder if the countries were even divided by species or if there was some other tension," Levy said.

"Well, considering their personalities…" Lucy sighed. "I doubt they could coexist. Our dragon slayers hardly do."

"But they can get along if they need to," Yukino said.

"Need to being the important part there," Levy replied. "I wouldn't imagine trying to go on a double date."

"We go on double dates with Sting and Rogue all the time," Minerva said. "They get along quite well."

"By get along do you mean 'fuck each other?'" Levy joked.

Yukino blushed while Minerva looked away.

"There's your answer," Lucy whispered into her friend's ear.

"One book said that in countries where mating was a free-for-all or where life partners were not sexually exclusive, same sex couples of dragons would often get together," Levy replied. "So it was a fair question as to whether they would've become partners. Weren't their dragon mentors partners?"

"I- I don't know," Yukino admitted. "I don't think they told Sting or Rogue, but I do know they were close and kept Sting and Rogue close together."

"They say they're like twin brothers, as their nickname implies," Minerva said. "But everyone in Sabertooth has their doubts. I doubt we'll ever know, but since I started dating him, Rogue has focused all attention on me."

"But what if they are having sex with each other?" Levy asked them truly curious.

Lucy looked at her friend, horrified that she asked the question but interested in the answer.

Minerva looked unperturbed by the question. "I have no problem. As long as they're exclusive to each other and Rogue's exclusive to me, it's not like there's any STDs to be passed along."

Yukino looked much more flustered by the question. "W- well. I guess since everyone's always assumed it's been happening, I wouldn't be too surprised. I don't really want to know if it's happening."

"Wouldn't that be like cheating, though?" Lucy asked.

"I guess since I always assumed it was happening I wouldn't care. If it was with someone else it would be different," Yukino said. "But if it's Rogue…"

"Anyways, shouldn't we be looking up information about Wendy?" Minerva said, doing a rare favor for Yukino.

Kinana and Yukino agreed with her.

"Well, it sounds like the sex drive is more related to a sense of smell, so maybe she'll be like that, but I don't think men have hormonal cycles quite like women do," Levy said.

"Maybe it's why they're all so careful during that time of the month?" Kinana said. "Even Wendy seems more polite during that time."

"I don't even want to think about them being able to smell that," Levy groaned. "Even if it's true."

"But doesn't he hate period sex?" Kinana asked.

"Yeah, but more because he doesn't want to start getting turned on in the middle of battle," Levy said. "Because of the smell of blood and tissue and such."

Yukino nodded. "Sting's the same way – he'll only do it in the shower. I'm so grossed out that I just don't bathe with him during that time."

"Rogue knows to avoid me," Minerva replied. "He just makes time to go on jobs."

"Either way, Wendy won't have to deal with that aspect," Kinana said.

"Come to think of it, what would she smell that could turn her on? Probably semen, but that only comes out at the end of sex," Levy wondered.

"Maybe precum?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, yeah. We did establish she could smell that," Levy replied. "So maybe, but whoever the guy is would have to already be turned on, so it would more be only the marathon aspect of things. Unless the guy in question is a teenager…"

Lucy was already flipping through the book to find information about dragon slayer puberty. "Here it is!" She said, interrupting Levy. She slid the book over to her friend.

Levy began to flip through the chapter about dragon slayer development.

"It seems that Dragon Slayers don't have puberty delayed too far – maybe a year or two at most, but still within normal," Levy said as she looked at a page.

"That seems right," Yukino said. "Sting and Rogue were pretty normal in that regard."

"What's interesting is here," Levy said, pointing to a dense page of text. "It seems that for whatever reason sexual interest or sex drive doesn't develop until a couple years after physical maturity."

"I wonder why," Lucy said. "It does make sense with how Natsu behaved for the longest time, but I can't see a reason why."

Levy kept on reading. "It looks like it was an evolutionary thing as far as dragons went. They weren't able to impregnate or be impregnated for a while after maturity, so there was no reason to have sex or be interested in it."

"I also wouldn't imagine sex was that pleasurable for dragons," Lucy said.

"If they have reptilian reproductive organs, sex wouldn't be pleasurable," Kinana said.

"Did – did you?" Lucy was scared to ask.

"No," she replied. "I never ran into another snake, and if I did Erik killed it."

"Jealous, was he?" Minerva asked.

"I- I don't know. At that point he only knew me as a snake," Kinana replied.

"But it would explain a lot," Yukino said. "I don't even think Sting knew sex existed until the Grand Magic Games, and even then he was totally unaffected by any talk about it until recently."

"Rogue certainly had an interest in it earlier than Sting," Minerva added. "But he was still a late bloomer for someone so attractive and coveted."

"And Gajeel," Levy said. "Even though he seems to be the oldest and the most experienced, he was actually very shy the first time we had sex. I was shocked!"

"But I guess it's normal," Lucy giggled nervously. "All Natsu knows it what he overhears at the guild. Anyways, with that information Erza should be relieved."

"I think Jellal will be more relieved," Levy said. "I don't know him as well as you do, but I think we all know he's just as protective of Erza. He'll probably be happy he has more time before he has to intimidate potential suitors."

"I think Erza would be the one intimidating anyone," Lucy said.

"Either way both are scary," Levy said. "Jellal not because he'd do anything but because of his sheer power. Erza for literally everything."

"You should look up how protective the dragon slayers will be," Yukino said. "Even Sting seems to care for Wendy."

"Maybe we should let Wendy figure that one out," Lucy conceded. "I doubt they'd listen to us."

"Which is why we need to look it up," Levy insisted.

"Haven't we learned enough for today?" Lucy asked.

"I would be fine going back," Minerva agreed.

"Yeah, maybe we can do this again if we find more books?" Yukino suggested. "Or you could do the research and tell us later?"

"Fine," Levy said. "But can we go somewhere else before returning? I think I need a drink while I have the chance."

"Of course," Lucy said. "We should see if anyone will meet us."

"I can't join," Minerva declared. "I was intending on telling Rogue what we learned."

Her statement was dripping with innuendo, and the other women weren't sure they wanted anything to do with it.

"I was planning to go clean up Erik's apartment," Kinana said. Her statement seemed more innocent, but Lucy was left wondering if there should've been innuendo in her statement.

That left Lucy, Levy, and Yukino to leave the library together and search for a suitable bar. Now wasn't the time for research, but rather anecdotes about the dumb things their dragon slayers did. And then they would have to return to the men they had been researching all day.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** This is kind of a companion piece to the last story? I guess? Idk

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

As expected, Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games. This year the finalist guilds were invited to the Palace for a party to celebration the successful games. Just like the last time mages had had a party at the Palace, everyone was getting plastered, and none were more drunk than Fairy Tail. The winners had gotten extra bottles of exotic and expensive drinks given to them, and they were happy to imbibe.

Erza, trying not to embarrass herself around Jellal, was still on her first drink. Cana had somehow convinced Mira to drink, and thus she was well on her way to drunk. Levy said she would only have one drink, but the giggles she was spouting betrayed her. The men watched in horror, but quickly decided the best way to make up for it would be to get drunk themselves.

All in all, it was a typical party.

Jellal, Jura, and Laxus had also pulled their typical party move: sitting in a quiet area near a wall. They'd commandeered a small table to put their drinks on. Each had a small glass to drink the amount of alcohol they'd allotted for themselves: a small bottle of fine bourbon Jellal had brought from Crime Sorciere headquarters.

"Where'd you get this anyways?" Laxus had asked him as Jellal brought the bottle over.

"Nobles and diplomats bring me free gifts all the time thinking it will get them more in the Queen's favor," Jellal explained. "It doesn't, but I have a lot of free alcohol and fine desserts from them."

"How do you know they're not poisoned? Isn't that a thing that happens among rich folk?"

"I simply ask Erik to do a taste-test. If it is poisoned, he gets to keep it for himself. I think he lies about half of the gifts he says are poisonous because he likes the flavor and wants to keep them, but I'm not one that indulges in alcohol often so I believe it's going to a better cause with him," Jellal said.

"So this is safe?" Laxus double-checked.

"Of course," Jellal replied. To demonstrate, he took a sip of his freshly poured glass.

Suddenly, a heavy thud turned their attention to the space next to Jellal. He looked over the edge of his chair to find a diaper bag on the floor. Next to the diaper bag a stroller was parked.

"Couldn't find a babysitter for the night," Gajeel's gruff voice said. "And the Shrimp wants to drink, so I figured you guys would be responsible and strong enough if a brawl breaks out in here."

Laxus was about to start swearing at the other dragon slayer, but he'd already gone into the crowd. "Does this mean we're stuck with them even if they spend all night fucking?"

"I hope not," Jellal sighed. He looked over to see that Jura was already checking in on the nearly four-month-old twins.

"They're both asleep for now," Jura told the other men. "So we should be okay."

"I'm surprised they haven't woken up with all the noise of the party," Jellal observed. He watched both of them sleeping peacefully.

"Speaking of noise, how drunk d'ya think Erza's gonna get?" Laxus asked him.

"She told me she wouldn't be drinking more than one glass tonight," Jellal said. "I don't trust her to stick to that, but she does seem to want to stay sober enough so as not to bother me."

"Not to bother you?" Jura asked him.

"I'm the only one that can sober a drunk Erza up," Jellal informed him. "And she can get rather violent, so it becomes necessary quite quickly."

"How about you?" Jura asked.

"I don't drink much," Jellal told him.

"But you should see him when he does," Laxus told Jura. "He's very smooth. A total ladykiller. I'd sleep with him."

Jura smiled. "More like Siegrain then? I remember how desirable you were back then."

"Not evil though," Laxus said. "He gets more sentimental as well – and more focused on Erza. She's the only one he tries to seduce. At the Christmas party some of the guys were joking that they were a porno waiting to happen."

Jellal was blushing and staring at the twins, trying not to look at the other men.

"I'm sure you're just as bad, Laxus," Jura said to take some of the heat off of Jellal.

"No comment," Laxus replied. He hoped Jellal wouldn't rat him out as being a horny idiot much like the other men his age.

"You certainly seemed to want Mira and Cana – both at once," Jellal said. "And then seemed to be heading down the path Mira and Erza have become strangely obsessed with."

Laxus sent a hard look towards his friend.

"I heard it worked as well. At least the Mira and Cana part," Jellal told him.

"That was all Mira, not me," Laxus said.

Jellal wouldn't tell him he had heard of Laxus's attempts to high-five him in victory after Mira and Cana propositioned him that night.

"Looks like Mira's up to something more devious anyways," Laxus said. "You might be in for a ride tonight." He nodded over to where Erza was standing.

Jellal watched as Mira openly stared at his fiancé's butt. Almost as soon as he began to look, Mira appeared to reach out to grab it, only to move her hand at the last minute.

"I hope not," Jellal groaned. "I really don't want to deal with a drunk Mira after what I've heard about her – and seen."

"It can't be that bad," Jura assured them. His friends stared at him as if he himself was under the influence of something.

Jellal was about to open his mouth to reply when one of the twins began to cry. He downed the rest of his bourbon and went over to the stroller. Jellal stared at the baby and picked it up, starting to rock it back and forth, hoping it would go to sleep.

Jura had come over to see what was happening. "Her hand is near her mouth," he said. "I think she might be hungry?"

Laxus picked up the diaper bag and found a compartment full of milk bottles. Jellal sighed in relief as he grabbed one that Laxus held out to him. Jellal walked back to his chair and got ready to feed the baby. By the bow in her hair, he assumed it was Shuutora. Laxus began to groan as Yajee began to cry as well. He grabbed a bottle and put Yajee in his lap just as Jellal had done with Shuutora.

As the babies started sucking on their bottles they finally started to quiet down. Laxus was annoyed how easily it came to Jellal, but finally he got Yajee to begin eating as well.

Jura smiled as he watched the younger men try to act fatherly for what was likely the first time in their lives.

"I was surprised to hear that Levy and Gajeel had had children," Jura said. He watched the young couple laughing together as they talked to some of the members of Sabertooth.

"I don't think any of us thought it'd happen that soon," Laxus said. "We all knew they were together, but since some of us older guys don't have kids yet we didn't think they'd be first."

"They seem quite happy," Jura observed.

"Yeah," Laxus agreed. "Gajeel in particular is obsessed with the twins. Juvia likes them because she's trying to convince Gray to get her pregnant."

"They're together, aren't they?" Jellal asked him.

"As far as I know," Laxus said. "They smell like they're sleeping together, but Gray refuses to acknowledge it in anywhere mildly public. Unless he's drunk."

Jellal looked sick. "I saw that. Affectionate doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Do tell," Jura said. While not one for gossip, after his time on the Council he began to delight in hearing the less destructive exploits of the younger mages.

"Nah," Laxus said. Jellal nodded in solidarity. "But let's just say he'd totally get her pregnant if he was drunk enough."

"Speaking of denial," Jellal said. "I've been wondering about Lucy and Natsu. They seem to have gotten closer."

"I can't say," Laxus replied. "They smell like they're having sex, but they've always smelled that way since Natsu likes to sleep in her bed. Maybe not quite as sweaty, but the hot weather could account for that."

"I guess we'll have to wait until they tell us to know for sure," Jellal said.

"It's a shame Lamia Scale doesn't have as many young mages," Jura sighed. "It's nice to see young mages acting so lively."

"You have Chelia and Lyon, don't you?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, but neither are in a love right now," Jura sighed. "And if they were, I wouldn't see it since I'm spending so much time in ERA right now."

Shuutora finished her bottle and Jellal had begun rocking her to sleep. Meanwhile Laxus was struggling to get Yajee to keep drinking his milk.

"You'll be a great father, Jellal," Jura commented, watching him hold Shuutora.

"I'm assuming Shuutora is simply calmer than Yajee," Jellal replied. "I've never spent time with a baby before, so I'm just trying to do what I've seen others doing."

"A natural, then," Jura said.

"Come to think of it, didn't you say that Erza wanted to start trying soon?" Laxus asked Jellal.

"After the wedding," Jellal said. "As all the renovations to her armory will be done and she'll have gotten her share of prize money and money from the promotional deals she's participated in during the Grand Magic Games."

"Are you excited?" Jura asked.

"No," Jellal replied. "Terrified. But I suppose I'll never feel ready for anything like parenthood. You ready, Laxus?"

"Why? It's not like Mira's pregnant or planning," he replied.

"Once Erza gets pregnant she will be," Jellal pointed out.

Laxus began looking around the room to try and find Mira in the crowd. He couldn't find her. What he did see was Erza batting at her skirt. Jellal watched his gaze and stood up to go see what was up. He continued rocking Shuutora as he walked over to her.

"Are you okay, Erza?" He asked.

"Just," Erza grunted as she kicked at something. "One minute."

Mira popped out from behind Erza, a demonic expression on her face. Jellal knew he had to get out of this.

"Perhaps it would be better if I stayed out of this," Jellal said, slinking back to his chair.

"What was happening?" Jura asked.

"I'm not sure," Jellal said. "But it seemed like Mira was trying to feel Erza up under her skirt."

"Shit," Laxus spat. "She's way too drunk to be out there. Cana needs to stop spiking her drinks. Last time she spent a morning crying until everyone promised they'd forget how she acted when she was drunk."

"I wouldn't try to stop her, though," Jellal said. "You already know you're a target."

"Oh, I know that much," Laxus said. "But someone should at least try to get her away from Erza."

Jellal watched in horror as he saw Mira unbuttoning the back of Erza's dress on the guise of hugging her. Erza was trying to push her away, but whatever Mira was whispering into her ear was keeping Erza frozen in place. He couldn't see her face initially, but something told him she was flustered. She requipped into another dress Jellal knew too well to get Mira off of her.

"Looks like Erza's taking drastic measures," Laxus said. "Looks like there's a side zipper on this one."

"That dress doesn't have a zipper or buttons," Jellal told him. "So you can only take it off or put it on via requip. She bought it specifically to prevent Ichiya or any other creep from getting close to her. She'll also use it when she's annoyed with me."

"Brutal," Laxus said. "But maybe Mira'll shift her attention for a while."

* * *

Erza was getting more and more annoyed with the incredibly intoxicated Mira before her. Cana had done something to get her absolutely hammered less than 30 minutes into the party, and for some reason Mira was going after her. So far, she'd caught Mira about to grab her butt no less than seven times, attempting to steal her panties twice, and now Mira was trying to unbutton her dress. She knew drunk Mira was truly her most demonic form, but usually the demonic energy wasn't aimed at her.

She was about to requip into her pervert-proof dress (aka Jellal's least favorite dress) when Mira pressed her lips to Erza's ear.

"I know you thought Jellal looked super hot holding Shuutora like that," Mira said.

Erza froze. She couldn't respond to that, but she couldn't deny it either.

"I'm sure you're turned on right now," Mira continued.

Erza could feel a blush on her face, but she was determined to stop the flirtation. She wasn't drunk enough to entertain thoughts of sleeping with Mira, especially now that she had Jellal to suit her needs.

"Why don't you let me help you out there, since Jellal's so busy being a good friend to Gajeel and Levy?"

That did it – Erza requipped immediately.

A very embarrassed Lisanna helped to move her sister away from Erza.

"Aren't you thinking of getting pregnant soon?" Lucy asked her.

Erza blushed and nodded. "After the wedding."

"That's coming up, isn't it?" Lucy said. "It's good to see that Jellal's good with babies. He'll be a good dad, won't he?"

"Juvia wishes Gray would be like that," Juvia sighed. "Juvia also wants a baby."

"Just get him drunk enough," Cana said. "He got so horny last time, and he'd be so drunk he'd forget protection."

"Juvia wouldn't-" Juvia tried to say before she thought about her desire for children with Gray. Lucy and Levy shook their heads when Juvia said that.

"Yes you would," Levy whispered to no one in particular.

"Anyways, who spiked Mira's drink?" Lucy asked.

"Wasn't me," Cana replied, slinking up behind Lucy.

"I doubt that," Lucy said.

"Nah. I considered it, but we're at the Palace – it's not the time to get sloppy," Cana told her. "We're getting drunk in a classy way tonight. But I did see a Blue Pegasus member pouring an aphrodisiac into a champagne glass. Maybe Mira grabbed the wrong one? Or maybe she just wanted to get drunk."

"Mira doesn't like to drink," Erza responded incredulously. "And she certainly doesn't like to act like- like _that_."

"Oh, you _know_ she likes it," Cana said. "Just in private, not in public, and especially not at the Palace."

"Hopefully Elfman didn't see that," Lucy said. "Or Wendy."

"Elfman didn't," Levy told her. "He and Evergreen _totally didn't_ sneak off into the garden shortly after the party started."

"Sexing it up at the Palace? Kinky," Cana commented.

"He'll deny that he did it later," Levy sighed. "I wish they'd just admit it."

"Wendy and Chelia have been at the dessert table, so I would imagine they haven't been paying attention," Lucy said.

"Good," Erza stated. "Wendy did not need to see that. No one needed to see that."

"You know they were drunk enough and not babysitting that Jellal and Laxus would've disagreed with you," Cana reminded her.

"Speaking of which, Levy," Erza said, turning to the small woman. "Are we supposed to babysit them all night or just for the party?"

Levy blushed, not knowing how to answer.

* * *

"I hope we don't have to babysit overnight," Jellal sighed.

"What? Were you planning a romantic evening with Erza?" Laxus asked his friend.

"No. I just wanted sleep after such a long week."

"They should be fairly good at sleeping by now," Jura said. "And it will be valuable practice for when you have children of your own."

"I'll need more practice than Jellal at this rate," Laxus said. He still hadn't managed to get Yajee to down his bottle.

"Why do you say that?" Jura questioned him.

"I know she'll want to get pregnant as soon as Erza does. Or if she hears that Erza's planning to get pregnant after the wedding she'll try to get pregnant before the wedding so she can beat Erza," Laxus explained.

"I didn't realize they were still rivals," Jura said.

"They call it a 'friendly' rivalry," Laxus said sarcastically. "I'd call it a 'non-violent' rivalry."

"So she'll ask you to be the father of her child?" Jura asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Not sure if it's because we're good friends and she can't see herself dating anyone right now or because she wants her kid to rival Erza and Jellal's," Laxus clarified.

"Well, it sounds like your guild will be crawling with little mages soon," Jura replied, seemingly pleased.

"Hopefully we'll raise them well," Jellal said.

"Totally. I don't want to fill out the damage reports for mages that powerful," Laxus snorted. "Gramps is practically immortal, but no way would he do that paperwork if he's making me take over now."

"Well, perhaps we won't have to worry about that," Jellal suggested.

Laxus looked at him.

"If Natsu and Lucy are 'not together' and 'never will be,' we won't have to worry about their child," Jellal told him.

Jura chuckled at Jellal's obvious sarcasm.

"Hopefully," Laxus said.

The three watched as an increasingly inebriated Lucy began to rub up and down Natsu's arm.

"Very hopefully," Jellal agreed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I had no idea how to end that. I feel like there's a lot I could've included here, but I have no idea what it is. Oh, well. I'm sure I'll remember later and maybe include it in a chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** So, I didn't think I'd release another chapter of this, but since the sequel makes this definitively AU anyways I'll release things whenever I get inspiration (but not regularly, maybe once a year or something, so I'll consider it complete).

For this chapter, I've had a bit of inspiration for a while. TBH I wanted to make Lucy get knocked up for this (as a reviewer apparently wanted as well), but I also don't think that's what would happen – especially since I could imagine the NaLu offspring and Gruvia offspring will be similar in age. So that conflict was a massive barrier to writing this, but here goes nothing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Most of the men (and Cana – who had decided the bachelorette party didn't include enough alcohol) in Fairy Tail's guildhall were far too busy fighting, drinking, and yelling to notice that the bachelor they were celebrating and at least two others had ducked out of the party within the first thirty minutes. After all, this was a party, and no one in Fairy Tail would let a small detail like that ruin the atmosphere.

Gildarts, who had only gotten back from whatever job he'd taken over a year before, roared something about needing an update on the guild's members from the bar and the younger men gathered to update him.

"Erza's getting married to Jellal this weekend," Natsu told him.

"He knows that, fire breath!" Gray exclaimed. "Why else would Jellal's bachelor party be at the Guildhall?"

"And there was all that magazine coverage of their engagement," Wakaba added.

"Would've been hard for even you to miss," Macao teased Gildarts.

"Yes, but who else is together now? I thought there'd be more couples after Alvarez," Gildarts said.

"Practically everyone of dating age," Makarov snorted indignantly. "We've even got a three-way group going strong."

"I wouldn't really call it dating," Cana replied. For once she seemed nervous, obviously worried that Makarov would tell her father that she was hooking up with someone. For all of Gildarts' sexcapades, he didn't want the same for his daughter.

"Levy and I were the first to have kids," Gajeel boasted.

"They are very cute, aren't they?" Gildarts complemented him. "When will you start teaching them magic?"

"I dunno," Gajeel replied. "I wanna start soon, but Levy says they're too young."

"They are only what, four months?" Gildarts said. "You have a few years to go."

"Shrimp's smart, so the kids'll be smart. They'll be able to learn soon," Gajeel insisted.

Gildarts shrugged.

"You think your kids'll beat my and Lucy's?" Natsu yelled, beginning to spit flame out of his mouth.

"I thought she was smelling like you lately," Gajeel growled. "But I haven't smelled a kid in her, so your kid doesn't even exist yet!"

"You so sure about that?" Natsu proclaimed, moving to fight Gajeel.

Makarov suddenly used his magic to break up the fight. "Since when have you been dating Lucy, Natsu?"

"We're not dating," Natsu tried to tell him. "We're just friends!"

Gajeel snorted. "More like friends with benefits. Or fuckbuddies."

Natsu prepared to punch Gajeel across the hall but Gildarts caught his fist before the hit landed. "Well, then. You're obviously not getting married next."

"That's going to be Laxus," Makarov said proudly.

"Laxus?" Gildarts asked. "I hadn't heard he was dating anyone."

The men began to snort and laugh quietly.

"You really think Mira's gonna let Erza have some grand wedding without trying to one-up her?" Cana asked Gildarts. "She's fucking Laxus anyways, so why not him?"

Gildarts laughed heartily. "I hope Laxus can handle her."

"I'd assume it would purely be for bragging rights," Gray replied. "So no need to handle her."

"Until Erza gets pregnant and Mira decides she needs to make a child worthy of being its rival," Cana joked.

The room went silent and looks of terror spread across some of the men's faces.

"I think what they mean," Makarov said, breaking the silence. "Is that we would need to be careful if both were pregnant at once."

"I say ship Titania and Starboy off to Crocus," Gajeel suggested.

"Nah, just ship Erza and Mira off. Jellal and Laxus tend to ship themselves off places," Gray replied.

"But where? What could contain two pregnant monsters?" Natsu asked.

The men tried to think. They shouted out random suggestions, hoping one would stick. "A spa!" (Unfeasible as a spa could not hold them for nine months) "Some Resort!" (It would be too expensive) "Prison!" (Too cruel and likely unable to hold them) "The Palace!" (Erza and Mira would surely escape quickly due to their dislike for high society) "Another guild!" (Again, potential for escape was too high) "Alvarez!" (How would they convince Erza and Mira to travel on a boat while pregnant?) "ERA!" (The magic council wouldn't want the trouble)

"The Guildhall," Makarov finally said.

"Here? How the fuck're we supposed to show up then?" Gajeel asked.

"We don't," Gray answered. "All the men will take a nine month long job together and leave them be."

"You can't avoid them altogether," Makarov told them. "I figure it's best to keep them where they can be contained."

The men nodded reluctantly.

"But that doesn't mean you get to leave," Makarov added. "I'll need someone to protect me from their mood swings."

"Then make Jellal and Laxus stay put," Gray suggested.

"Or Cana can just stay here for Mira," Natsu said.

Gildart's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. "Cana? My little girl?"

"Yeah, she and Mira-," Natsu almost revealed before Cana punched him across the guildhall. Gray and Gajeel were all too happy to take their leave to beat him up. The other men followed.

Cana suddenly looked at the floor.

"Are you dating Mira?" Gildarts asked. He hugged her. "There's nothing wrong with that. Why didn't you tell me?"

Cana squirmed back and looked up at him. "Because I'm not dating Mira. Mira and I are both- We're both-" For the first time in her life she felt too nervous to admit something. "We're both seeing Laxus."

"He's cheating on you with Mira?" Gildarts said. Cana could feel his magic seep out in anger.

Gildart's anger made Cana more willing to speak. "No- No! Neither Mira or I want a relationship, but we both have needs as women, so Laxus agreed to be a friend with benefits for both of us!"

He looked at his daughter first in horror (presumably realizing she wasn't a little girl any more for the first time) and then gave her a stern look. "You're being safe about it?"

"Of course," Cana replied. "If I get knocked up I can't drink any more. Besides, I don't think I'd be a good mother."

"You'll be a great mother if you want to some day, but that day isn't now. For now," Gildarts paused to give her a big smile. "Just tell your Daddy if you need him to beat up Laxus for you."

Cana blushed and nodded, satisfied that Gildarts wasn't too mad at her, Mira, or Laxus. She grabbed a stool next to him at the bar while they watched the fight rage around the guild, happy to spend some quality time with her father.

* * *

Mira led Erza and her bridesmaids (Wendy, Kagura, Milliana, Bisca, and Lucy) to the nicest spa in Magnolia. She smiled, smug that she had been able to afford a spa day for all of the bridesmaids. Sure, it had taken a promise of participating in their annual ad campaign, negotiating with a former Weekly Sorcerer make-up artist that worked there, and an extra modeling job, but she had wanted to take a trip there for some time, and this was a great excuse. What she was smugger about was what was about to happen.

As soon as the doorman opened the front doors for them, Mira winked to a spa worker waiting inside. The worker immediately took a squirming Erza to the back. Thankfully Mira didn't see Erza fighting too hard.

"What was that about?" Kagura demanded to know.

"Oh, you know, special treatment for the bride," Mira dismissed her concern.

"Like getting dragged off?" Milliana hissed.

"Like getting the best service they have to offer," Mira replied. "She'll enjoy the outcome."

"And us?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, we'll still get good service, we're just not getting the full range of services," Mira assured her. She walked up to the now obviously nervous receptionist. "Hello! Mirajane Strauss, party of six."

"Yes! Of course," the receptionist replied. She shuffled back into an office behind the desk to call out the workers who would be helping the mages.

They were all helped in putting their things away before being led to a mud bath.

"It's good for your skin," Mira insisted as she sat down in the thick water. Lucy joined her, having had a couple mud baths during her time as a budding noblewoman. Bisca joined in and helped Wendy to enter the tub. Kagura and Milliana were much more hesitant, having never heard of such a thing.

"I realize we mages don't exactly go to the spa much, but I thought that Weekly Sorcerer would've paid you to have a spa day or two. They certainly did for me," Mira pondered.

"We've refused to go on their dime," Kagura stated. "I do what they need and nothing more."

"She means she's on jobs way too much to relax like that," Milliana added. "I just don't like the smell of the mud much."

"It's not like you've been to the spa lately," Wendy pointed out.

"Probably saving up for a wedding," Lucy said softly. Unfortunately, her voice was amplified by the room.

"What was that?" Kagura asked. "You're getting married as well?"

"No," Mira replied, smiling in Lucy's direction. "Not yet." The discussion was now closed.

"Levy's children are so cute," Milliana said happily. "And I heard Erza's planning to have a child soon."

"Yes!" Lucy said happily.

Wendy looked down, embarrassed.

"Hopefully they're being discreet," Mira commented when she saw Wendy's face.

"They've soundproofed their room," Wendy replied.

"But she's old enough to know what happens in there," Mira replied. "You don't need to live there if you're uncomfortable."

"I like it, though," Wendy said. "It's nice to have a house."

"Only because you don't have to pay rent or a mortgage yet," Lucy groaned.

"Shouldn't you be okay on rent with how your book sales are going?" Kagura asked her.

"Should be," Lucy answered. "But it's hard to have extra money when you're on such a destructive team."

"There still has to be some left over," Bisca replied.

"I'm trying to save up the leftovers," Lucy said. "So I can eventually get a house or something."

"Good for you!" Bisca said.

"Speaking of babies," Mira said. "Are you going to have another little one now that Asuka's older?"

"Asuka's enough for now," Bisca sighed. "I love her, and Alzack and I would like more, but you know how it is: expensive."

"That's what Levy's saying," Lucy confirmed. "She's lucky that she can take the twins on some jobs or do jobs at the guildhall so she can still work, but even then all the diapers and clothes add up!"

"Well, she has two of them," Bisca said.

"But you could as well," Mira replied.

"We still have to watch Asuka," Bisca reminded her. "Maybe once Asuka's old enough not to need a babysitter."

"You can make it work," Mira encouraged her. "You can send Asuka to schools during the day for childcare and then she can hang out with the guild at night."

"Schools?" Bisca asked. "Magic classes?"

"No," Lucy said. "The schools in Magnolia that teach reading, writing, and math! I didn't realize that mages didn't use them."

Bisca laughed. "Back where Alzack and I are from everyone goes to school, but I guess here I've just never seen young mages do it."

"I guess not," Lucy pondered. "Probably because of how lucrative being a mage is, especially in a guild like Fairy Tail."

"At Lamia Scale most young mages go to school before becoming mages, or are taught that material at the guild," Wendy said. "Probably because they deal with more academic missions. How about Mermaid Heel?"

"Well, we don't have many members in relationships because we're a women's only guild, so usually once a kid is in the picture they'll move to whatever guild the father is in," Kagura said. "Sometimes if they raise the child alone they'll stay, but if it's a son they may move."

"You don't allow them to have boys at the guild?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"We do, but I think they want boys to grow up with other boys," Kagura said.

"So they just leave?" Wendy asked.

"No," Kagura answered. "There's another guild in town they can join, so they still stop by regularly. That's also where most of the fathers come from."

"I was wondering about that," Mira said. "I suppose it's hard enough to find a suitable man in Fairy Tail, let alone an all-female guild. Does anyone date within the guild?"

"Sometimes," Kagura replied. "We have a fair number of members who date each other, but many more of us don't consider dating at all."

Mira sighed. "It's hard for us mages to date. One wonders how any of us have found anyone."

"I didn't even know you wanted to date anyone," Bisca said.

"Oh, well, I don't," Mira replied. "But you know, poor Wendy. All she'll have to choose from at this rate is Romeo!"

"He's better than Macao, though," Bisca pointed out. "He's great with Asuka."

"And vowed not to be a pervert," Lucy added. "But you still need choice."

"I- I'm not thinking about that yet!" Wendy squeaked out.

"Nor should you be," Lucy assured her. "You're still young. Other than Mira I think all of us here waited to date until we were older."

"It's probably for the best," Bisca said.

"It would distress Erza and Jellal greatly if they found out you were dating anyone," Mira said. "Laxus tells me that Erza is more worried than Jellal!"

"Come to think of it, I bet Laxus would be really protective," Lucy added.

"Maybe?" Mira replied. "I think all the dragon slayers will be equally as protective, but probably moreso for their daughters."

"All of them?" Bisca asked.

"God help us if Natsu has a daughter," Lucy sighed, thinking about the likely outcome. "He'll probably fry whoever she dates."

"I don't know," Mira replied. "I think whoever it is will come out okay."

"We can only hope," Lucy mumbled.

* * *

It was the morning of Erza's wedding and all the women of Fairy Tail were getting ready in Fairy Hills. Erza and her bridesmaids had gone up to her old rooms while the other women were in the lobby fussing around. Mira, who had insisted on being Erza's Maid of Honor, was helping the women dress (Wendy was fine on her own, but Kagura and Milliana needed help as they rarely wore long dresses). Bisca was helping the bride into her dress. Lucy had called Cancer to do the womens' hair and quickly left for the downstairs bathroom.

Levy saw her friend dash down the stairs and into the bathroom. She followed, forcing her way in behind Lucy.

"Are you sick?" Levy asked her. She held Lucy's hair as the girl leaned over the toilet, ready to vomit.

"I- I don't think so," Lucy replied. "I haven't eaten anything strange lately, but I've been a bit nauseous."

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Levy asked her.

"N- no! We always use protection," Lucy insisted.

"Well, that's not a guarantee, so you should be certain," Levy replied. "Have you had your period lately?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Okay, we definitely need to check this out then. Maybe Wendy can see if you are?"

"Wendy?" Lucy gulped.

"I'm sure she already has some idea – Gajeel said you two have eachothers' scents intertwined enough that he's known for some time," Levy said. "I think Wendy can also use her healing magic to check your uterus for changes with pregnancy, so it's not like we'll need to cause too big of a fuss."

It was at that point that Lucy nodded.

"Good," Levy said. "I'll be right back."

Lucy sat on the floor of the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't be pregnant. Their relationship would already be seen as a disaster if people found out about it, and an accidental pregnancy would certainly increase the amount of fun poked at them. She tried to think of the various ways she'd explain it away as she sat in front of the toilet.

Levy brought Wendy into the small bathroom.

"Can you tell why Lucy's not feeling well?" Levy asked Wendy discretely. Wendy placed her hands over Lucy's stomach.

"W- well, you're not pregnant," Wendy informed her.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief before coming to a realization. "Wait. You thought I was pregnant too?"

"Y- you've been smelling like Natsu lately, so I thought…" Wendy averted her eyes. "I knew there was a possibility."

"Can you tell why I haven't gotten my period?" Lucy gulped.

"I don't really know," Wendy admitted. "I think it's probably because of all the stress of the new book coming out. Erza's pointed out that you haven't been eating much while writing it."

"That would make too much sense," Lucy replied. "And I've never been that regular…"

"Can you fix the nausea?" Levy asked. "We don't need a bridesmaid puking on the bride."

"I can try," Wendy told them. "I've never tried to cure food poisoning before."

"It's just food poisoning?" Lucy asked.

"It makes the most sense," Wendy replied. "I would get rid of your nausea, but Porlyusica said that sometimes just throwing up will help out most. Would you like to try that?"

Lucy groaned. "Not particularly, but if it helps out…"

"If I had more time I'd go to Porlyusica's and get a potion to help you," Wendy offered.

"It's okay. I'll make it," Lucy responded, hoping she was right.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! I know it was short, but there wasn't much inspiration for this other than Lucy freaking out.


End file.
